


The sky's prisoner

by Voglioungufo



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, BAMF Uchiha Obito, BAMF Uzumaki Naruto, Canon-Typical Violence, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Family, Fuuinjutsu Master Uzumaki Naruto, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Naruto goes to the past, No Uchiha Massacre, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Team Dynamics, Team as Family, Time Travel, Time Travel Fix-It
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:28:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 42,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23700046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Voglioungufo/pseuds/Voglioungufo
Summary: Naruto finisce indietro nel tempo e decide che tutto merita un'altra possibilità.“Chi sei?” chiese quindi, un ringhio minaccioso.Il fantasma fece un altro passo avanti, il fuoco disegnava ombre sul suo viso serio e illuminava occhi blu accesi di determinazione.“Sono Uzumaki Naruto” disse, “e vengo dal futuro”.(...)"Nessuno ucciderà nessuno!" sbottò Nozomi con stizza, incrociò le braccia e guardò il cielo con esasperazione. "Vorrei evitare di avere Uchiha emotivamente isterici in questa linea temporale, è chiedere troppo?!"Oppure: Obito voleva solo distruggere il mondo, Naruto glielo ha impedito e ora si trova a essere un padre di famiglia e Shisui gli chiede consigli d'amore.
Relationships: Future!Naruto/Uchiha Obito, Haruno Sakura & Uchiha Sasuke & Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura/Hyuuga Hinata, Hatake Kakashi & Uchiha Obito & Uzumaki Naruto, Hatake Kakashi/Yamato | Tenzou, Uchiha Fugaku/Uchiha Mikoto, Uchiha Itachi/Uchiha Shisui, Uchiha Obito & Uchiha Shisui, Uchiha Obito/Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 63
Kudos: 171





	1. Prologo

**Author's Note:**

> È successo: sono passato al lato oscuro delle Time Travel dopo averne lette di ogni tipo, ho quindi deciso di provare a cimentarmi con la mia personale idea. A dispetto del titolo serioso, non è nulla di serio. Non so dove andrà a finire ma spero possa piacere!

_«So am I still waiting for this world to stop hating?_

_Can’t find a good reason, can’t find hope to believe.»_

(Still waiting – Sum 41)

Non ricordava l’ultima volta che si era sentito così sfinito, con il chakra vicino all’esaurimento e la stanchezza che gli intorpidiva le membra. Trasportarsi con il _kamui_ in quella grotta era stato l’ultimo sforzo che aveva compiuto e, a giudicare dal sangue che sentiva sullo zigomo, il suo occhio sembrava risentirne.

Era così stanco che si guardò a malapena attorno. Conosceva quella grotta, un buco su una montagna che costeggiava il confine del Paese dalla Terra, l’aveva usata già altre volte come base di emergenza dopo scontri particolarmente violenti. Come quello. Per quanto conoscesse le sue abilità, si era spinto troppo oltre in quelle ultime settimane, senza concedersi nemmeno una pausa, e ora ne pagava le conseguenze.

Sarebbe rimasto lì per la notte, il tempo necessario per dormire dopo un mese di veglia ininterrotta e ristabilire il proprio chakra.

Accese un fuoco e sussultò quando le fiamme proiettarono un’ombra umanoide sulla parete irregolare di fronte e a lui, rivelando che nella grotta non era solo. Si alzò in piedi pronto a fronteggiare la probabile minaccia, il poco chakra concentrato nell’occhio per vedere nel buio.

Era impossibile che ci fosse qualcuno vicino e non se ne fosse accorto, doveva essere per forza uno shinobi particolarmente abile nel celare la propria presenza.

“Tobi…” parlò lo sconosciuto e sentì il proprio respiro arrestarsi. Chiunque fosse, sapeva chi era lui.

L’intruso fece un passo avanti e, aiutato dal calore delle fiamme, il suo viso non fu più un’ombra sulla parete.

Per un momento credette di trovarsi davanti a un fantasma. Quegli occhi, quei capelli e quella postura… appartenevano a una persona che aveva conosciuto molto bene. Ma quella persona era morta a causa sua.

Non poteva essere.

“Chi sei?” chiese quindi, un ringhio minaccioso.

Il fantasma fece un altro passo avanti, il fuoco disegnava ombre sul suo viso serio e illuminava occhi blu accesi di determinazione.

“Sono Uzumaki Naruto” disse, “e vengo dal futuro”.

La risata lasciò lugubre la sua gola e risuonò per la caverna prima che potesse controllarla. Si piegò su se stesso con le spalle, l’occhio rosso che trapassava la figura del sedicente viaggiatore del tempo. Il quale abbassò il viso, gli occhi puntati sulla mano che aveva fatto scivolare sulla custodia di shuriken.

“Non sono qui per combattere, Obito” disse calmo.

Sentirsi chiamare con il proprio nome di nascita lo destabilizzò un poco, ma non lasciò che quella frase lo turbasse.

“Obito? Tobi? Perché mi chiami con due nomi diversi?” finse confusione. Distrattamente si chiese se fosse il caso di usare la fastidiosa personalità di Tobi.

Il ragazzo biondo non ribatté subito, preferì sedersi a gambe incrociate davanti al fuoco. Grazie alla luce poté notare che indossava sgargianti e logori abiti arancioni, nessuna fascia sulla fronte indicava la sua fedeltà a qualche villaggio.

“A volte hai usato un terzo nome” borbottò fioco, alzò gli occhi penetranti su di lui. “Ma so che Madara è morto dopo averti allenato”.

L’opzione del viaggiatore del tempo non gli parve più così assurda, non davanti alla consapevolezza che sapeva della loro alleanza. Non si sedette al falò come aveva suggerito l’altro, lo osservò attento ancora una volta, ma il suo sharingan aveva già appurato che non si trattava di un genjutsu. Quindi il suo aspetto era davvero quello di un giovane uomo dagli spettinati capelli biondi, acconciati in quel modo così familiare, i lineamenti morbidi con le guance attraversate ciascuna da tre cicatrici parallele e due rotondi occhi blu.

Uzumaki Naruto… il marmocchio di Minato-sensei.

“I viaggi nel tempo sono impossibili” disse lugubre.

“Be’, era quello che credevo anch’io,” ammise l’altro, “finché non sono inciampato in uno per errore. Ne stavo studiando uno in via teorica e… è diventata improvvisamente una via pratica”.

Assottigliò l’occhio al tono spensierato, come se stesse chiacchierando con una vecchia conoscenza davanti a una tazza di tè. Lui, a suo contrario, aveva i nervi a fior di pelle e i muscoli tesi, pronti alla battaglia.

Non c’era verso che potesse credere a una cosa così assurda.

“Perché sei qui?” chiese quindi.

La spensieratezza sparì dal viso dell’altro mentre tornava a guardarlo, nelle iridi la serietà mortale di un vecchio soldato.

“Sono qui a impedire che tu faccia una sciocchezza”.

Trattenne un verso stizzito tra i denti. “Che sciocchezza?”

“ _Tsuki no Me_ ”.

Rimase in silenzio, valutando quella nuova informazione. Quest’uomo conosceva cose che solo lui e Zetsu avrebbero dovuto conoscere. Ancor di più, l’opzione del viaggio del tempo non gli parve impossibile.

“Cosa sai dello Tsuki no Me?” ringhiò sulla difensiva.

“Molto più di te e Madara” rispose pacato. “So che non porterà a quello che speri, nessuna pace e sogno perfetto. Solo la distruzione di questa terra come la conosciamo e la rinascita di un essere immortale di nome Kaguya, la madre del chakra”.

Il suo fiato cominciava a condensarsi all’interno della maschera, rendendogli difficile respirare.

“Che cosa stai dicendo?” sbottò. “Queste sono stronzate, Madara…”

“Madara si è sbagliato, è stato manipolato, e quando è riuscito a completare il suo piano ho visto con i miei occhi il ritorno di quest’essere spaventoso” lo interruppe Naruto, il tono fermo. “Lo Tsuki no Me è un errore”.

Obito scattò prima di rendersene conto. Le sue dita non scivolarono però sugli shuriken, ma sull’ultimo kunai che gli era rimasto. Si lanciò contro il ragazzo oltre il fuoco per colpirlo, ma si sentì subito bloccare con violenza. Il contraccolpo lo costrinse a chiudere gli occhi e quando li riaprì rimase senza fiato, la presa sul kunai tremò al punto che gli scivolò via dalle dita.

Una mano fatta di puro chakra lo aveva fermato al polso poco prima che potesse colpire il viso di Naruto, il quale era rimasto impassibile al suo posto circondato da una forte luce gialla irradiante puro potere. La mano che lo aveva bloccato era collegata direttamente a lui.

Occhi rossi, non più azzurri e dalla pupilla ferina lo trapassarono, come se potessero vederlo oltre la maschera.

“Ho detto che non sono qui per combattere” replicò ferreo.

Il chakra gli ustionava la pelle, perciò sciolse la tensione e arretrò. Nel vederlo abbandonare la posa offensiva, il braccio di chakra si dissolse e gli permise di allontanarsi. Scacciò anche il chakra che lo aveva circondato, smettendo di risplendere e tornando con gli abiti sgualciti con cui si era presentato.

Obito deglutì al potere che aveva sentito impregnare l’aria improvvisamente, un chakra del genere poteva appartenere solo al Kyūbi.

Non stava mentendo, era davvero Uzumaki Naruto.

“Mi ascolterai adesso?” chiese più gentile vedendolo arretrare.

Ancora scosso dall’adrenalina provata in quel secondo, annuì con cautela. Il ragazzo che aveva davanti era potente, mentre lui esausto. Meglio assecondarlo e salvare le sue scarse riserve di chakra nel caso avesse dovuto affidarsi a una rapida fuga con il kamui. Inoltre, se davvero veniva dal futuro, quello che aveva da dire poteva meritare la sua attenzione.

Vide Naruto sospirare di sollievo e rilassare la posa delle spalle.

“Bene. Sarà molto lungo e non crederai a metà delle cose che ti dirò, ‘tebayo” brontolò.

Obito inarcò un sopracciglio, poi si sedette a sua volta davanti al fuoco.

“Ti ascolto”.

“Dunque,” iniziò socchiudendo gli occhi, “fra circa nove anni inizierai a catturare sistematicamente i Bijū, approfittando dell’Akatsuki. Riuscirai a prenderli quasi tutti, tranne Giyūki e Kurama”.

“Quali?” chiese con fastidio.

Naruto sembrò sussultare. “Intendo l’Hachibi e il Kyūbi, sono i loro nomi”.

“Nome? Hanno un nome?” non riuscì a nascondere la sorpresa nel tono.

“Ogni Bijū ne ha uno” replicò e sembrò risentito. “Non sono oggetti o armi, sono esseri viventi con un proprio nome e una propria personalità e…” si bloccò e scosse la testa. “Dopo,” decretò, “andiamo con ordine”.

Obito si ritrovò a essergli grato, il suo cervello si stava ancora abituando all’idea di dover accettare che questo ragazzo davanti a lui fosse Uzumaki Naruto, il figlio del suo sensei, quando sapeva che al momento il marmocchio aveva cinque anni.

“Appunto, dicevo, mancavano solo loro due. Allora hai deciso di dichiarare guerra alle nazioni ninja perché te li consegnassero. Io… be’, lo sai: io sono il Jinchūrike di Kurama e nel mentre mi sono allenato a usare il suo potere e abbiamo anche iniziato a collaborare. E anche Killer B con Otto-chan andava molto d’accordo…”

Se questa era l’idea di ordine di Uzumaki era davvero molto confusa e sbagliata. Si schiarì la gola, riportandolo nella giusta carreggiata. Con uno sguardo imbarazzato, Naruto ricominciò da capo, raccontandogli della Konoha della sua infanzia, delle sue prime missioni con il team 7, dell’attacco di Suna e della morte de Terzo Hokage, il tradimento di Sasuke e il suo allenamento con Jiraiya. Parlò del team Kakashi – una stretta al cuore di Obito che ribolliva di rabbia – e dei suoi primi scontri con l’Akatsuki. La sua voce si incrinò quando iniziò a contare le prime morti di quella guerra appena iniziata, tra cui il suo maestro, e poi passò al suo scontro con Nagato subito dopo aver imparato l’arte eremitica. Rimase sorpreso nello scoprire che l’attuale alleato lo avrebbe tradito dopo essere stato sconfitto da Naruto e convinto dalla sua determinazione. Voleva interromperlo per saperne di più, ma lui proseguì imperterrito nel raccontare il cammino di Sasuke nell’oscurità, di Itachi e la strage degli Uchiha, di come Obito ne avrebbe approfittato a suo favore. Arrivò quindi al summit de Kage dove avrebbe dichiarato guerra a tutte le nazioni principali, unitesi per contrastarlo nell’Alleanza Shinobi.

Arrivò quindi alla guerra.

A questo punto non riuscì più a provare a interromperlo o screditare le sue parole. Ogni cosa era descritta con limpida chiarezza, un dolore tangibili nelle iridi azzurre e nella voce appena tremolante davanti alle perdite. Se ne convinse mentre gli raccontava del suo allenamento per imparare a controllare il chakra del Kyūbi, dell’Edo-Tensei e del suo avvicinamento con i Bijū catturati.

Uzumaki Naruto veniva davvero dal futuro.

Naruto si interruppe in un breve silenzio quando arrivò al momento in cui lui, Obito, sarebbe diventato il Junchūrike del Jūbi. Tenne qualche secondo gli occhi sul danzare delle fiamme prima di riprendere a parlare.

“Non ci siamo arresi, ovviamente. Abbiamo continuato a combattere con tutte le nostre forze e alla fine ci siamo riusciti, ci siamo avvicinati abbastanza da afferrare il chakra dei Bijū dentro di te e iniziare un tiro alla fune con il chakra”. Tornò a guardarlo e sul momento non capì la tristezza negli occhi. “In quel momento i nostri chakra sono entrati in contatto e… ho visto il tuo disprezzo per questo mondo, il dolore per Rin…”

Sussultò e sentì la ferita ancora aperta bruciare, consumarlo dall’interno.

“Non osare dire il suo nome…” sibilò.

Naruto non si ritrasse al suo tono sprezzante, continuò a fissarlo dritto sull’unico occhio visibile.

“Devo raccontarti com’è andata…”

“So com’è andata” sputò interrompendolo. “So che si è suicidata per sua scelta, che l’avevano trasformato nel Jinchūrike del Sanbi…”

“Isobou” borbottò. “Il suo nome è Isobou”.

Non l’ascoltò. “So che ha dovuto farlo per proteggere Konoha, ma questo _non cambia nulla_. Anzi, è stato questo ad aprimi gli occhi su quanto questo mondo sia sbagliato, corrotto, un…”

“Inferno” completò per lui Naruto.

“Un mondo dove le persone sono sacrifici per la guerra e gli amici tradiscono non può essere reale”.

Sembrava stanco. “Sì, Obito, ma questa è solo una parte della verità”.

S’incurvò di nuovo teso a quelle parole.

“Non ti sei mai chiesto come la Nebbia potesse avere un Bijū a portata, quando Madara è una delle pochissime persone in grado di catturarli e controllarli?” lo pungolò Naruto, risvegliando vecchi dubbi che aveva sempre sepolto nella sua mente. “Avere un Bijū è difficile, eppure decidono di darlo via sigillando per _pura fatalità_ nel corpo della _tua_ compagna di squadra, che sempre per _pura fatalità_ è arrivata a una distanza sufficiente perché _tu_ la raggiungessi. Senza contare i Zetsu” soggiunse ironico, “fedeli a Madara eppure decidono di tradirlo facendoti arrivare convenientemente nel momento in cui è avvenuta la tragedia”.

Obito cominciò a faticare a respirare mentre ogni singola parola affondava dentro di lui.

“Cosa vuoi dirmi?” chiese.

Sapeva la risposta.

“Madara ha manovrato tutto in modo che tu scegliessi lui e il suo piano”.

Riuscì appena a sentirlo sopra il ruggire del sangue per tutto il suo corpo, il battito del suo cuore nelle orecchie... un cuore che improvvisamente tornava alla vita per battere e sanguinare puro dolore.

“No, non è vero” mormorò ostinato. “Madara mi ha salvato, mi ha mostrato la verità, mi ha allenato…” _si preoccupava per me_ , avrebbe voluto aggiungere, ma quelle parole sembravano incastrarsi nella gola.

La pena negli occhi azzurri lo fece sentire solo più miserabile.

“Tu eri disposto a uccidere il tuo amato sensei” sussurrò. “Hai minacciato me, suo figlio, e più avanti hai tentato di uccidere il tuo migliore amico… solo per il bene di questo piano. Credi che Madara non sarebbe stato pronto a sacrificare lo stesso?”

Lo avrebbe fatto _._ Era questa la risposta giusta, la sapeva fin troppo bene e una parte di lui forse aveva sempre avuto quel dubbio, lo stesso che ora Naruto gli aveva schiaffeggiato in faccia. Ma lo aveva sempre sepolto, per il bene dello Tsukiyomi, perché se avesse avuto successo quelle menzogne sarebbero sparite, a favore di un mondo perfetto.

_Se avesse avuto successo._

Obito si sentì come se avesse mille anni sulle spalle, anziché diciannove, quando ricordò l’ammonimento di Naruto su un essere immortale di nome Kaguya.

“Poi? Cos’è successo?” chiese stanco.

“Abbiamo… parlato” mormorò. “Mentre lottavamo per il chakra dei Bijū, siamo riusciti a vederci nei propri cuori. Ti ho capito e ho deciso che non volevo combatterti. Tu… ti sei arreso alla fine. Hai lasciato andare la presa”.

“Mi sono arreso” ripeté.

Annuì. “Sì, hai capito il tuo errore e hai voluto rimediare. Hai deciso di fidarti di me”.

“Di un ragazzino”.

Rise. “Sono molto persuasivo” acconsentì.

Ripensò a quanto aveva detto anche su Nagato, del suo tradimento, e scosse la testa rassegnato.

“Quindi? Avete vinto, cos’era quella storia di Kaguya?”

Naruto sospirò. “Non abbiamo vinto. Tu ti sei arreso, ma non Madara”.

“Hai detto che stava combattendo con Hashirama”.

Annuì. “Dovevamo sigillarlo, ma lui ci ha preceduti. Te l’ho detto? In quel momento tu avevi il rinnegan…” la sua voce si affievolì e Obito capì cosa stava per dire.

“Rinne Tensei” sussurrò. “Sono morto e lui è rinato”.

Fu sorpreso di vedere Naruto scuotere la testa.

“Madara è rinato, ma tu non sei morto. Non subito almeno. Immagino tu abbia sfruttato le tue cellule di Hashirama e lo Zetsu nero, in quel momento era aggrappato a te per manovrarti nella tecnica… Ti ha dato abbastanza forza per continuare a vivere”.

Annuì sollevato. “Poi?”

“Madara si è ripreso i Bijū che ti avevamo strappato, anche… Kurama” mormorò, una mano appoggiata allo stomaco a stringere le sue vesti.

Obito inorridì. “Ma non sei morto”.

Sospirò. “Resistenza Uzumaki e un’ottimo medico a guardarmi le spalle. Sono rimasto in uno stato di pre-morte finché tu non mi hai salvato”.

Ci mise più di un secondo per capire realmente le sue parole. “Io?” echeggiò incredulo. “Ma…”

“Mio padre prima di morire aveva sigillato dentro di sé una metà del chakra di Kurama” non batté ciglio Naruto. “Mentre Madara non aveva capito che tu lo avessi tradito, credeva fossi solo stato sconfitto… Sei riuscito a coglierlo di sorpresa, a rubargli un po’ del chakra di Shukaku… intendo l’Ichibi” chiarì al suo sguardo vacuo, “e di Gyūki, i Bijū che mi mancavano. Allo stesso tempo hai estratto il chakra di Kurama da mio padre, mi hai portato nella dimensione del kamui e… magia, eccomi ancora in piedi ‘tebayo” scrollò le spalle.

Obito lo fissò incredulo, tutto quello era assurdo quanto il viaggio del tempo.

“Ho fatto tutto questo dopo aver eseguito il Rinne Tensei?”

Non si aspettava che Naruto gli lanciasse un sorriso luminoso e gli facesse l’occhiolino.

“Sei un tipo tosto”.

Si sentì ancora più scombussolato a quella reazione, decise di ignorarla e passare oltre. “Così sei tornato in vita. Poi?”

“Ecco, c’è da dire che pure Sasuke nel mentre non se la stava passando molto bene. Madara lo aveva infilzato” confessò. “E mentre eravamo entrambi in questo stato di pre- morte, abbiamo incontrato un… vecchietto interessante”.

Obito aveva paura di chiedere chi.

“Il saggio delle sei vie!”

Fu un po’ troppo. Si tolse la maschera con un gesto secco e prese una lunga boccata d’aria, entrambe le mani davanti agli occhi.

“Ora il viaggio del tempo è la cosa meno assurda” borbottò.

Ascoltò il resto con un misto di incredulità e rassegnazione. Conosceva già la storia di Idra e Ashura, del loro giro di reincarnazioni, Madara gliela aveva raccontata, quindi non faticò a seguirlo su quel punto. Rimase solo sorpreso di scoprire che il figlio di Minato e uno dei mocciosi di Fugaku sarebbero stati i destinatari di quel ciclo e che ne avrebbero ricevuto i pieni potei dal padre degli shinobi.

Arrivato a quel punto, la rinascita di Kaguya non lo sorprese più del dovuto. Rabbrividì però nel saperlo e provò un profondo turbamento nel rendersi conto che anni di pianificazione e sacrifici erano destinati al fallimento totale. Non stava portando il mondo verso la pace, ma alla sua rovina.

Naruto parve triste quando gli raccontò di come si fosse sacrificato per salvare lui e Kakashi, ma Obito non provò niente davanti alla propria morte. Si sentiva freddo e vuoto alla consapevolezza che non c’era redenzione per questo mondo corrotto, nessun paradiso che avrebbe cancellato l’inferno in cui viveva.

Dopo un lungo silenzio, capì che Naruto aveva finito.

Lo fissò, rendendosi conto per la prima volta da quando si era tolto la maschera per poter respirare che il suo viso era scoperto. L’uomo davanti a lui poteva vedere le sue cicatrici, le sue emozioni.

“Se avete vinto”, chiese piano, “perché sei qui?”

Un lungo sospiro lasciò le labbra di Naruto e chiuse gli occhi, un’espressione piena di colpa a disegnare i suoi lineamenti.

“Ho fatto un errore” ammise. “Sono atterrato qui un mese fa. Konoha era stata attaccata da alcuni tizi… volevano riportare lo Tsukiyomi”.

Quella risposta lo stupì. “Ma tu hai detto…”

“Molti ninja, civili soprattutto, non hanno apprezzato di essere risvegliati dal loro mondo idilliaco per trovarsi in uno dove le città erano state distrutte dall’albero del Jūbi” lo interruppe. “Non gli importava se farlo significava morire per mano di un essere immortale, volevano tornare nel loro sogno. All’inizio non erano pericolosi, ma poi… ugh, uno di loro ha imparato a usare l’Edo-Tensei”.

Obito inarcò un sopracciglio.

“E hanno rianimato Madara, di nuovo”.

Lo guardò diffidente. “Tu e Sasuke dovreste essere più forti di lui ormai, è quello che mi hai detto”.

“Lo siamo, ma…” Abbassò gli occhi colpevole. “Konoha se l’è passata male. Ho pensato di usare questo sigillo spazio-temporale su cui stavamo lavorando per tornare indietro di un giorno, così da prevenire l’attacco… Per attivarlo serve un possessore di rinnegan e qualcuno che abbia il chakra di un Bijū” spiegò. “Sasuke l’ha attivato e io ho messo il chakra sufficiente perché mi trasportasse indietro. Ma… fin’ora era solo teoria, era la prima volta che lo mettevamo in pratica. Ho sbagliato troppe cose”.

“Cioè?” chiese.

Alzò un dito. “Teoricamente, il sigillo avrebbe trasportato solo il chakra nel passato, non anche il corpo. Ma io mi trovo qui con il mio corpo da ventiduenne. Corpo e chakra sono troppo uniti per spezzarli, abbiamo sbagliato a credere di poterlo fare. Un essere vivente senza il suo chakra muore e siamo stati stupidi a non ricordarlo, visto che sono un Jinchūrike e _so_ cosa succedere quando strappi il Bijū a un Jinchūruke. Quindi eccomi qui tutto intero” sospirò. Alzò il secondo dito. “Teoricamente, sarei dovuto tornare indietro di un giorno, eppure eccomi diciassette anni nel passato. Non sono riuscito a controllare il mio chakra, ho lasciato che affluisse più del previsto”. Alzò il terzo dito, ma non disse nulla, l’espressione funesta.

Ebbe quasi paura a chiedergli di continuare.

“Ho cancellato il mio futuro” bisbigliò.

Quella notizia forse fu la più difficile da digerire e non capì nemmeno perché. Forse perché per la prima volta vide un dolore e un rimpianto così forte nel volto dell’uomo davanti a lui da essere straziante. Per tutto il tempo aveva parlato rilassato, la posa sicura e salda, la voce priva di esitazioni, solo a volte incrinata dalle emozioni. Ma in quel momento era piegato in se stesso, come un vecchio soldato stanco che aveva perso tutto.

 _Ho cancellato il mio futuro_.

Sì, decisamente aveva perso tutto.

“Com’è possibile?” chiese.

Naruto lo guardò desolato. “Non so dirti bene, ma è come se tornando indietro avessi riavvolto il nastro del tempo e cancellato tutto quello che è successo. Sono atterrato qui un mese fa, con Kurama addormento per il consumo di chakra… mi sono trovato ai confini di una Konoha molto più diversa del previsto e mancavano le facce di pietra di Tsunade e Kakashi…”

Obito lo interruppe. “Faccia di pietra di Kakashi? Bakakashi diventerà Hokage?!” sbottò incredulo.

Non capì il sorrisetto divertito finché non parlò. “Sei stato tu a nominarlo, poco prima di morire. Ha preso il cappello in attesa di passarlo a me, ma posso confermarti che è l’Hokage più svogliato della storia” ridacchiò. Ma la risata durò solo un secondo, venendo nuovamente spazzata dalla malinconia, dalla realizzazione che il Kakashi che conosceva lui non sarebbe più esistito. C’era solo la controparte di questa linea temporale, ma non sarebbe mai stato lo stesso.

“Cos’hai fatto quindi?” lo riscosse Obito.

“Sono andato a Uzushio” spiegò.

Rimase sorpreso. “Ci sono solo rovine lì…”

“Lo so, ma speravo di trovare rotoli sulle loro tecniche di sigillo. Vedi, prima di saltare nel tempo mi ero appassionato alle tecniche degli Uzumaki, era un modo per riavvicinarmi a mamma… anche questo sigillo temporale era basato sugli studi dei loro sigilli. Quindi mi sono detto che loro avrebbero avuto la risposta”.

“E?”

Scrollò le spalle, abbattuto. “Non sono bravo con la teoria. Non ho nemmeno idea come funziona, ma… ho cancellato il futuro. Ed effettivamente, il sigillo serviva proprio per tornare indietro di poco e cancellare eventi spiacevoli dalla timeline senza disturbare il continuum temporale, creare paradossi o altre dimensioni” spiegò. “È stato Sasuke a sistemare questo lato teorico, lui saprebbe spiegartelo meglio. Ma in sostanza, ho cancellato tutto quello che è successo da quando sono atterrato. Tabula rasa che il tempo scriverà di nuovo da capo. Se anche Nagato accettasse di usare il suo rinnegan per attivarlo, rischierei alla meno peggio di saltare nel nulla, o di combinare un disastro peggiore. Quindi…”

“Sei bloccato qui” terminò per lui.

“Sono bloccato qui” confermò con un lungo sospiro preso dal naso, gli occhi chiusi.

Obito rimase a lungo in silenzio chiedendosi come rispondere a una costatazione del genere. Nonostante l’assurdità della situazione, gli credeva. Non aveva mai visto nessun altro parlare con una tale sincerità negli occhi, con una trasparenza così dolorosa. Solitamente i ninja tendevano a schermare le proprie emozioni, a rendere impossibile indovinare le loro intenzioni. Invece questo Naruto non se ne preoccupava. Non sapeva se fosse per idiozia o una spropositata fiducia.

“Mi dispiace” disse alla fine.

Onestamente non sapeva ancora come considerarlo, se nemico o amico. Era qui per fermarlo a quanto diceva, ma nel suo futuro erano stati alleati.

Naruto sorrise. “È oka…” si bloccò, si morse le labbra per non dire quella bugia. “È uno schifo” ammise. “Sono stato un mese a piagnucolare su quello che ho perso prima di rendermene conto che… be’, potevo essere utile. Ora che sono qui, con le mie conoscenze posso prevenire tante cose invece di stare in disparte e vedere lo stesso futuro accadere. Posso evitare la guerra, salvare le mie persone preziose, proteggere il mondo degli shinobi…”

“Da me” mormorò Obito. “Ecco perché sei qui”.

“Esatto” ammise. “È stato frustrante aspettare un momento in cui fossi… _predisposto_ ad ascoltarmi”.

Capì subito cosa intendesse e provò un profondo turbamento. Per quanto tempo lo aveva seguito senza che ne accorgesse? Era rimasto sempre nell’ombra in attesa di un suo momento di debolezza in cui non avrebbe potuto combatterlo.

“Quindi?” chiese piatto. “Perché non mi hai ucciso e basta?”

Si rese conto di non essere spaventato o arrabbiato all’idea di essere arrivato al capolinea. Il suo piano era un fallimento, aveva passato gli ultima anni a sporcarsi le mani senza una possibilità di redenzione. Tutto quello che aveva fatto non era più giustificabile in onore dello Tsukiyomi. Tutto quello che aveva fatto era stato inutile. Il mondo era ancora marcio, ma ora era anche privo di soluzione. Morire era più accettabile, almeno si sarebbe ricongiunto a Rin e non avrebbe più dovuto sopportare una tale realtà.

Naruto rimase confuso alla sua domanda. “Cosa?”

“Perché sprecare tempo a parlarmi, avresti potuto uccidermi fin da subito”.

“Non voglio ucciderti”.

Le fiamme gialle danzavano dentro gli occhi blu, agitati di turbamento. Obito scosse la testa, incredulo che fosse scosso all’idea della sua morte.

“Ho ucciso i tuoi genitori, scatenato il Kyūbi contro il tuo Villaggio e sono il motivo del mostro dentro di te. Da quello che hai detto, porterò il mondo sull’orlo della distruzione dopo una guerra tremenda. Perché non mi uccidi e basta? È la soluzione più semplice”.

Naruto indurì la presa della mascella, quella linea dura lo rese ancora più simile a Minato-sensei e fu difficile mantenere il contatto visivo. Era come avere il suo fantasma davanti.

“È la sua soluzione più semplice,” confermò, “ma non quella giusta”.

Uno sbuffo simile a una risata trattenuta lasciò le sue labbra.

“Non esistono soluzioni giuste, solo quelle convenienti” tagliò corto.

Ignorò la calda luce esasperata che brillò negli occhi dell’altro, come se avesse sentito un discorso contro cui aveva già combattuto e vinto.

“Esistono, ma sono quelle più difficili e per questo raramente vengono prese. Siamo fortunati che io sia abbastanza ostinato da non mollare mai la presa, ‘tebayo!” assicurò con un sorriso pieno di sicurezza. “Non perderò l’occasione di salvare anche te e permetterti di riscattare le tue azioni!”

“Riscattare” ripeté e sentì una fitta di odio risvegliarsi nel suo petto. “Riscattare _cosa_? Questo mondo è marcio e corrotto fino al midollo, lo è nella sua natura, quindi perché dovrei provarci?” ringhiò nell’ultima frase, il discorso di Madara ancora impresso nella mente. Solo in un sogno le ombre potevano essere cancellate, non nella realtà. Il mondo, ogni singolo individuo è duale e questo non poteva essere cambiato dalla pura ostinazione.

“Perché ci sono altre brave persone che ci provano ogni giorno” ribatté sicuro. “Tutti lottiamo per la pace. Se questo mondo non ti piace, allora cambialo”.

“Ogni brava persona che ho conosciuto è stata uccisa, corrotta e distrutta” non mollò la presa. “Non puoi restare lo stesso all’inferno. È stato provato già moltissime volte e cosa puoi fare _tu_ , che non abbiano già provato? Parlare? Hashirama ci ha provato, ma poi ha dovuto scavalcare cadaveri per avere un surrogato di pace temporanea.”

“Solo perché non c’è mai riuscito nessuno prima, non è detto che io non possa riuscirci!”

Obito socchiuse agli occhi al tono ostinato, pregno di una testardaggine che si rifletteva in tutta la sua espressione. In quel momento i suoi occhi sembravano essere pura determinazione.

“Cosa puoi fare tu da solo…” sibilò.

E, contro ogni previsione, Naruto sorrise. Stirò le labbra in un modo così genuino da essere quasi disarmante, non ricordava l’ultima volta che aveva visto qualcuno sorridere così.

“Ma io non sono solo” lo contraddisse dolce. “Ho Kurama con me”.

“Voi due soli allora” ringhiò, come se quell’ottimismo lo stesse ferendo. “Gli uomini odiano e temono i Bijū e i loro Jinchūrike. Non vi ascolteranno mai”.

“No, Obito, no” scosse la testa esasperato. “I Bijū sono nove, lo sai bene, e tutti loro hanno viaggiato con me. Avevo il loro chakra” gli ricordò,“e ricordano quello che ricordo io. Ho già controllato, appena sono saltato mi sono ritrovato nella dimensione condivisa dai Bijū”.

Obito era stanco di chiedere informazioni, ma più parlavano più scopriva cose che non sapeva.

“Dimensione condivisa dei Bijū?” echeggiò.

Ridacchiò. “Ecco, è come una grandissima stanza vuota dove i Bijū possono trovarsi per parlare, indipendentemente dalla loro posizione. Possono portare anche il loro Jinchūrike se sono abbastanza amici. Appena Kurama si è ripreso siamo andati lì e tutti ricordavano. Li ho portati indietro nel tempo con me, perché è il chakra che può viaggiare e i Bijū sono esseri di puro chakra”.

Annuì senza chiedere altre spiegazioni. Non aveva capito niente di come funzionasse quel sigillo e l’uomo era una merda a spiegarsi.

“Quello che voglio dirti” riprese Naruto, “è che sappiamo cosa vogliamo evitare. Per colpa della Quarta Guerra i Bijū hanno sperimentato la mortalità e il proprio annullamento. Non è qualcosa che nessuno di loro è disposto a ripetere”.

“Non cambia nulla” mormorò, gettò la testa all’indietro e socchiuse gli occhi verso il soffitto della caverna. “Uno, due, tutti e nove… I Bijū sono temuti nel loro insieme. Nessuno di loro verrebbe ascoltato”.

Naruto rimase in silenzio qualche secondo, come a volergli dare il tempo di aggiungere altro. Obito non lo fece, perciò iniziò lento: “I Bijū, i Jinchūrike… siamo da sempre stati usati come deterrente per la guerra, ma la verità è che non ha mai funzionato perché noi Jinchūrike siamo sempre stati disprezzati, i Bijū usati solo come armi. Ma se Jinchūrike e Bijū collaborano in una vera partnership, come me e Kurama, non c’è niente che possa fermarci. Avremo il potere di influenzare la politica”.

Obito inarcò un sopracciglio e tornò a guardarlo. “Suona paurosamente simile alla rivoluzione”.

Accennò un sorrisetto. “Non era questo l’obiettivo iniziale dell’Akatsuki?”

“Che è fallito” rispose più incerto di quanto volesse sembrare. “Ogni tentativo di rivoluzione è fallita”.

“Perché non ha mai avuto il sostegno dei Bijū”.

Obito cadde in un lungo silenzio contemplativo, lo sguardo puntato sul fuoco ma la mente impegnata a elaborare quanto sentito. Per quanto stesse cercando di contrastare la proposta, era già al lavoro per capire come procedere in una situazione simile e vagliava tutta la sua conoscenza.

Alla fine, era stato convinto ancor prima che se ne rendesse conto.

“Come procederesti?” chiese infine cauto.

Naruto sorrise e socchiuse gli occhi a quella concessione, si rilassò e lo guardò eloquente.

“Dovrei essere io a chiedertelo. Sei tu l’esperto della politica di questo periodo”.

Non ricambiò il sorriso. “La Nebbia insanguinata” disse. “Sto tenendo il controllo di Yagura, il Mizukage, ma non è solo sua la politica crudele. Consiglieri e gradi alti, lo stesso Daimyo… È per questo che mi è stato così facile manovrarlo. Kiri ha una storia alle spalle fatta di sangue”.

Naruto abbassò gli occhi, improvvisamente triste e malinconico. “Yagura era solo un ragazzino quando è morto nel mio tempo” sussurrò.

“È un pazzo violento” disse Obito. “Lo è da prima che cadesse nel mio genjutsu. Kirigakure è un Villaggio corrotto fino alle ossa. Se vuoi iniziare a cambiare il mondo, devi partire da lì”. Lo osservò attento, l’occhio nero che brillò brevemente di cremisi. “Quindi, come procederesti?”

Naruto si portò una mano ai capelli, allontanò i lunghi ciuffi biondi dagli occhi.

“Non so esattamente se siamo in anticipo o in ritardo, ma nella mia linea temporale Momochi Zabuza tentò un colpo di stato contro Yagura. Purtroppo fallì e divenne un nuniken”. Si morse le labbra prima di continuare. “Se non è troppo tardi, possiamo aiutarlo. Faremo vincere questa rivoluzione e installeremo un Mizukage più affidabile”. Lo vide sorridere affettuoso. “Ho già una persona in mente, una tipa tosta che ha tentato di cancellare il passato da incubo di Kiri. Nella mia timeline era il quinto Mizukage. Secondo me potrebbe piacerti”.

“C’è già stato il colpo di stato” lo fermò Obito prima che iniziasse a progettare troppo. “Il Demone della Nebbia ha già lasciato il Villaggio ed è un nuniken”.

L’espressione di Naruto cadde. “Sono arrivato troppo tardi anche per questo?”

“Non necessariamente” considerò. “Zabuza avrà anche abbandonato il villaggio, ma non il suo obiettivo. Ora è un mercenario con i fratelli demone, in cerca di risorse per riprovare il colpo”.

Il suo interlocutore s’illuminò di nuovo. “Sarebbe ottimo” confermò. “Significa che ha anche già incontrato Haku!”

Obito non aveva la più pallida idea di chi fosse Haku, ma non gli importò. Stava continuano a macchinare, cercando falle e possibili soluzioni.

“Manderò Kisame a cercarlo, facevano parte della stessa squadra. Riuscirà sicuramente a trovarlo”.

Si sorprese nel vedere lo sguardo diffidente di Naruto, ma poi ricordò quello che gli aveva raccontato e si rese conto che per lui non doveva essere facile fidarsi dei membri di Akatsuki.

“Kisame sa tutto” disse tranquillo. “Anche dello Tsuki no Me, mi ha visto in faccia e mi ha seguito perché vuole un mondo senza bugie”.

Naruto annuì, ma aveva ancora la posa delle spalle rigide. Capì subito perché dal sussurro successivo.

“Nagato…”

Chiuse gli occhi brevemente, capiva quale fosse l’incertezza nel viaggiatore del futuro. Aveva ingannato Nagato, dicendogli che era la reincarnazione del Saggio dei sei cammini e la persona che avrebbe portato la pace nel mondo shinobi. Lo aveva detto per spingerlo a fare esattamente quello che voleva lui, quello che gli aveva raccontato erano tutte bugie. Come avrebbe reagito anche alla sola notizia che il rinnegan non era suo?

“Vedrò” disse alla fine.

In fondo, non era come se avesse davvero accettato di collaborare con questo Uzumaki Naruto dal futuro. Tutto quello che si erano scambiati era solo un’ipotesi su una probabile ma non già decisa collaborazione.

“Ho bisogno di tempo per pensare” continuò.

Naruto sorrise. “E per dormire” concordò in un tono dolce.

Forse era stato quel tono mansueto, ma improvvisamente Obito si sentì tranquillo, l’adrenalina che fino a quel momento lo aveva sostenuto nonostante la stanchezza smise di pompare nelle sue vene. Chiuse gli occhi e si ritrovò addormentato prima che se ne accorgesse.

**֎**

Spalancò l’occhio e nell’oscurità della caverna brillò il cremisi macchiato dai tomoi neri. Obito scandagliò l’ambiente attorno, il fuoco stava lentamente morendo e dall’altra parte anche Uzumaki sonnecchiava incauto. Con una rapida occhiata si assicurò che fossero soli nella caverna. Fuori aveva iniziato a piovere, sentiva il rimbombo della pioggia e dei tuoni echeggiare dall’entrata del cunicolo. Gli era impossibile capire quanto avesse dormito, ma sentiva di aver ripristinato abbastanza chakra da poter tentare qualcosa.

Solo che non sapeva ancora cosa.

Silenzioso si alzò e puntò il viso verso il corpo addormentato del suo accompagnatore. Nel sonno sembrava assolutamente innocuo, ignaro di quello che lo circondava. Se voleva scappare, quello era il momento adatto. Anche se si fosse svegliato in tempo, con il kamui poteva seminarlo.

Invece, rimase a fissarlo. Da così vicino, poteva notare anche le similitudini con Kushina. I colori erano tutti di Minato, ma i suoi lineamenti morbidi ricordavano quelli della donna e anche il suo carattere impetuoso, da quel poco che aveva visto, era in perfetto stile Uzumaki.

Forse rimase a fissarlo troppo a lungo con lo sharingan attivo e dovette rendersi conto di qualcosa, perché improvvisamente Naruto aprì gli occhi. Ma invece di specchiarsi nelle pozze blu a cui si era abituato, si immerse in un’iride rosso sangue.

Il secondo dopo sentì il proprio sharingan attivarsi e si ritrovò in un posto che non era la caverna dove si era nascosto. I sensi in allerta si osservò attorno, chiedendosi cosa fosse quel posto che assomigliava così tanto a una fognatura, con una bassa acqua che gli arrivava alle caviglie e tubature che attraversavano tutta la sua struttura. Il continuo gocciolare dell’acqua fu improvvisamente interrotto da un ringhio.

Obito sussultò e prima che se ne rendesse conto si trovò a fronteggiare un muso peloso su cui spiccavano due enormi occhi rubino, la pupilla affilata come quella di un demone. Fece un passo indietro alla vista dell’imponenza della Kyūbiko.

“ **Uchiha…”** ringhiò il mostro fendendo l’aria attorno a lui con una coda.

Obito si preparò a mettersi in posizione di attacco, ma l’enorme volpe dal pelo scuro si spostò e la sua attenzione fu catturata da una delle code. Era arrotolata in se stessa, come a formare un nido, su cui era accoccolata l’immagine mentale di Naruto. Stava dormendo, proprio come la sua controparte fisica, e Obito capì che se poteva permettersi di appisolarsi in modo così incauto era per via della bestia che vegliava al suo posto.

“Kyūbi” replicò ricordando l’ultima volta che l’aveva incontrata. All’epoca era riuscita a costringerla nel suo genjutsu, ma sospettava che questa volta non ci sarebbe riuscito. Del resto non aveva riguadagnato abbastanza chakra.

La volpe strinse gli occhi infastidita e mostrò le zanne.

“ **Naruto ti ha detto il mio nome, usalo** ”.

Ricambiò lo sguardo con altrettanto sospetto, ma alla fine concesse:

“Kurama”.

Il demone, però, non abbandonò la sua posa offensiva. Le sue code continuavano a muoversi nervose, come pronte a essere lanciate contro di lui per spazzarlo via.

“ **Allora, hai preso la tua decisione?** ” lo pungolò.

Obito abbassò gli occhi verso il ragazzo accoccolato nella pelliccia. “Non lo so. Mi sembra troppo ingenuo, il mondo non si cambia con il solo ottimismo”.

Inaspettatamente, una risata lasciò le zanne della bestia.

“ **Stai parlando di Naruto, il moccioso che chiama i Bijū per nome e li tratta come amici** ” lo avvisò. “ **Non crederai quanto può essere in grado di sorprenderti** ”.

Scosse la testa. “Prima o poi verrà anche lui spezzato da questo mondo, proprio come è successo a me. Madara ha solo accelerato i tempi, ma è qualcosa di inevitabile”.

Il demone lo derise ancora, socchiudendo gli occhi sprezzante. “ **Voi Uchiha siete tutti dei muli ostinati. Vi vantate così tanto dei vostri occhi e poi non sapete nemmeno usarli** ” sputò. “ **Naruto ti ha raccontato la sua storia, quello che ha passato fin da bambino a causa mia, di tutte le sue perdite, della guerra… eppure niente l’ha spezzato. E non credere che io non abbia provato a tentarlo! Non sai quante volte ho provato a spingerlo a lasciarsi andare alla distruzione, ho provato per anni a farlo cedere alla sua rabbia interiore e guarda com’è finita”** brontolò. **“Non solo con me. Anche tu, durante la guerra, hai tentato di rompere la sua determinazione e portarlo dalla tua parte… e alla fine sei tu che sei passato dalla sua** ”.

Obito fece una smorfia incerta, non si rese nemmeno conto di aver tentato un accenno di sorriso.

“ **E anche se non fossi ancora convinto: la tua futura guerra ha distrutto Konoha e ucciso i suoi amici, eppure ora lui è qui a proporti una collaborazione senza pensarci due volte. _Si fida di te_. Se vuoi sperare nel cambiare questo mondo, Naruto è la carte vincente e te ne devi essere reso conto. Quindi, moccioso Uchiha, dimmi qual è il vero problema**” terminò minaccioso.

Obito si sentì spaventosamente simile a un bambino sgridato, ma non commentò quel tono. Il suo occhio era puntato su Naruto, sul suo volto era comparsa una smorfia e sembrava sul punto di risvegliarsi.

_Carta vincente, mh?_

Con un sospiro, ammise: “Non voglio cedere alla speranza e vedermela strappare via di nuovo…”

Kurama ruotò le orecchie, apparentemente divertito.

“ **Non succederà, non se Naruto te l’ha promesso** ”.

“Come fai a esserne così sicuro?” domandò esasperato.

Il ghigno della volpe mise in mostra le sue zanne, ma non sembrava minaccioso, solo orgoglioso.

“ **Perché il cucciolo non viene mai meno alla parola data** ” assicurò. “ **Perché questo è il suo modo di essere un ninja** ”.

Sbuffò incredulo a quella risposta, ma ormai Naruto si era svegliato e non riuscì a replicare nulla alla volpe.

“Ohi” sbadigliò il ragazzo scendendo dal suo nido. “Non stavate litigando, vero? Devi scusarlo, a Kurama voi Uchiha non state simpatici…”

Obito non replicò mentre si avvicinava calpestando l’acqua a grandi passi. Quando se lo trovò davanti si accorse che lo superava di un centimetro. Naruto gli stava sorridendo genuino, gli occhi pieni di fiducia come se sapesse già la risposta di Obito.

“Allora?” chiese comunque alla fine tendendogli la mano. “Sei con me? Mi aiuterai?”

Fissò la mano, ancora un poco pungolato dall’incertezza. Ma poi sospirò, rendendosi conto che se avesse voluto scappare l’avrebbe fatto prima. Se non era successo era perché voleva credergli.

Afferrò la mano. “Sì”.

Il sorriso di Naruto si espanse, sembrò illuminarlo tutto dalla gioia e ricambiò la stretta con forza. Ma poi chiuse gli occhi e parve spegnersi di colpo, un solco amaro tra le sopracciglia contratte.

Obito non ebbe nemmeno il tempo di sorprendersi di quel brusco cambio che qualcosa lo trapassò al petto. Fu così veloce che il dolore arrivò dopo, quando si accasciò in avanti privo di forza e con del sangue che colava dall’angolo delle labbra. Sentì l’odore nauseante del chakra che bruciava la sua pelle artificiale.

“Mi dispiace, Obito” fu l’ultima cosa che sentì. “Mi dispiace”.

Poi crollò nell’oscurità, la luce di quel sorriso sbiadì nell’incoscienza.


	2. I fantasmi di Uzushio

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Il Sandaime manda Jiraiya indagare sul nuovo Uchiha comparso nel Bingo Book e Jiraiya si trova una bella sorpresa tra le macerie di Uzushio

«By the grace of the fire and the flames  
You're the face of the future, the blood in my veins»  
(Believer – Imagine Dragons)

UN ANNO E OTTO MESI DOPO…

Hiruzen era preoccupato.   
Quella mattina fumava come al solito dalla sua fedele pipa osservando fuori dall’ampia finestra dell’ufficio dell’Hokage. Era una bella giornata di sole, la primavera iniziava a fare la sua comparsa con un cielo limpido e privo di nuvole che non rispettava per nulla il suo umore. Dalla sua altezza poteva vedere le strade piene del suo villaggio, i civili passeggiare spensierati nelle loro faccende e i bambini giocare ai ninja saltando sui tetti delle case. Dall’attacco del Kyūbi ormai tutta Konoha era stata rimessa in piedi ed era da allora che si respirava una relativa aria di pace, per lo meno nella Regione del Fuoco. Non poteva dire che le altre nazioni fossero altrettanto quiete.  
Voci avevano riportato la rivoluzione turbolenta che c’era stata a Kiri e di molte altre azioni improvvise a Kumo e Iwa, mentre a Suna era aumentata la sicurezza per via di un incidente capitato con il loro Jinchūrike. Una turbolenza che sembrava aver colpito ogni paese tranne il loro.  
Soffiò fuori del fumo. Questo era sospetto.  
Ma la sua preoccupazione non derivava solo da queste considerazioni. No, aveva un carattere molto più concreto e si trovava sul libricino stretto tra le mani del suo allievo.  
Attese qualche altro secondo prima che Jiraiya alzasse il viso dal bingo book di Iwa.  
“Da quando?” chiese.  
La sua domanda poteva avere molti significati, ma Hiruzen la capì subito. Si voltò, fronteggiandolo con apparente calma.  
“Da una settimana a quanto pare. Iwa ha classificato questi due ninja mancanti una settimana fa” specificò, prese un’altra boccata dalla pipa. “Ma a quanto pare ci sono azioni a loro amputabili antecedenti di molti mesi. Qualcuno dice che siano anche dietro alla rivolta di Kiri di quasi due anni fa”. Osservò penetrante il sannin. “Tu non ne sapevi niente?”  
“Avevo sentito voci” chiosò evasivo. “Ogni genere di sciocchezza, perfino di un presunto fantasma di Minato che gironzola in giro. Ma sì, mi era giunto alle orecchie della presenza di due nuovi nuniken di classe S”.  
Hiruzen inarcò le sopracciglia, aumentando le pieghe della fronte nella sua espressione incredula.  
“E non hai mai pensato di venirmelo a riferire?”  
Jiraiya fece un’espressione spazientita. “In questo periodo i nuniken saltano fuori come funghi” si giustificò stizzito, “e non sapevo si trattasse di un Uchiha”.  
A quelle parole il Sandaime tornò turbato, era quello il motivo principale per cui la notizia era giunta alla sua attenzione. Del resto, come aveva detto Jiraiya, non erano rari i nuniken in quel periodo di riassestamento politico.   
Riprese il bingo book, quasi nella speranza che nelle pagine fossero comparse nuove informazioni. Ovviamente, non era così. Dei due ninja classificati solo di uno si aveva una descrizione fisica, ma risultava vana dal momento che parlava solo di un uomo mascherato. L’unica cosa che poteva distinguerlo a quanto pare era il suo sharingan, che lo conduceva agli Uchiha, quindi a Konoha. Del suo compagno invece non c’era assolutamente nulla, se non una S ben marchiata.  
Hiruzen si chiedeva quanto le altre nazioni avrebbero aspettato prima di amputare le scorribande di questi due nuovi nuniken a Konoha, visto che era la casa del clan Uchiha.  
Come se non mi stessero già dando troppi problemi…  
“Cosa devo fare?” chiese Jiraiya, tirandolo fuori dai suoi mille pensieri.  
Onestamente, non lo sapeva. Le informazioni a loro disposizione erano troppo poche, non sapevano esattamente di quali crimini contro Iwa si erano macchiati per finire nel bingo book e quali fossero le loro intenzioni con Konoha.  
“Vorrei che indagassi” disse alla fine. “Voglio più informazioni su di loro e sapere perché, se quest’uomo è davvero un Uchiha, non si trova qui con il suo clan. Voglio una descrizione del loro aspetto e delle loro abilità, voglio conoscere quale sia il loro legame con Kiri e soprattutto voglio sapere le loro intenzioni verso Konoha”.  
Ignorò l’evidente risentimento negli occhi del suo allievo. Si rendeva conto da solo che quello che stava chiedendo era molto.  
“Me ne occuperò” concesse alla fine con la stessa umiltà di un imperatore. “Sacrificherò un po’ di tempo dalle mie ricerche, ma lo farò”.  
Hiruzen alzò gli occhi al cielo al pensiero delle sue ricerche.   
“Se li trovo”, aggiunse Jiraiya nuovamente serio, “cosa devo fare?”  
Sbuffò fumo davanti alla ovvia domanda che non aveva un’altrettanta ovvia risposta.   
“Se quest’uomo è davvero un Uchiha, abbiamo il dovere di accoglierlo al villaggio”meditò. “Ovviamente qualora le loro intenzioni fossero aggressive nei nostri confronti… eliminali” tagliò corto.  
Grado S o meno, Jiraiya era uno dei Sannin. Si fidava del suo giudizio quanto delle sue capacità, non avrebbe avuto difficoltà nell’affrontarli. Si tolse la pipa dalla bocca e andò a sedersi dietro alla scrivania, dove cominciò a pulirla in gesti meccanici.  
“Inutile dire che non voglio che questa missione giunga alle orecchie delle altre nazioni” disse concentrato nell’azione.  
Jiraiya lo guardò offeso. “Per chi mi hai preso?” protestò prima di sparire in un pop di fumo bianco.  
Hiruzen non si scompose al congedo senza il suo permesso, gli anni passavano ma Jiraiya restava il suo allievo più insubordinato. Le sue labbra si stirarono un sorrisetto divertito al pensiero di un altro bambino insubordinato che, era certo, in quel momento stava creando scompiglio al villaggio con uno dei suoi scherzi.

Jiraiya non lasciò subito Konoha, prima di prepararsi alla partenza passò dentro un appartamento povero e malandato. Entrò senza nessuna fatica trovandolo, come aveva immaginato, vuoto. Il figlio del suo allievo doveva essere in giro da qualche parte.   
Come ogni volta sospirò davanti all’incuria della casa e si accigliò al latte scaduto, la biancheria sporca a terra e le sole scatole di ramen istantaneo nella dispensa. Placò la rabbia nello stomaco e si ripeté nella mente che tutto quello era necessario per proteggerlo, che se lo avesse preso sotto la propria ala Iwa avrebbe scoperto della sua esistenza. Nessuno doveva sapere dell’esistenza del figlio del Quarto Hokage e perciò doveva stargli lontano per la sua stessa sicurezza.  
Ma, be’, questo non gli impediva di lasciargli dei regali di tanto in tanto. Dalla coperta sul letto poteva assicurarsi che apprezzava i suoi doni a fantasia rane. Soddisfatto quindi affondò con la mano dentro la sua sacca da viaggio e pescò un portamonete verde, dall’aspetto di un rospo rotondo. L’appoggiò sul tavolo e si rammaricò nella consapevolezza di non poter vedere la reazione del figlioccio.   
Con un’ultima occhiata, saltò sul tetto e da lì corse fino alle porte del villaggio. Solo una volta fuori evocò un rospo che potesse trasportarlo. Era poco discreto, ma decisamente degno del suo rango da affascinante eremita.  
Sospirò esasperato quando Gamaho gli rivolse un’incredula occhiata lacrimosa, come se stesse vedendo un fantasma che il suo evocatore. Jiraiya preferì non commentare e con stizza salì sul suo dorso. Ormai erano due anni che ogni rospo che evocava lo guardava con quel misto di incredulità e tristezza, come se fosse morto e risorto.  
Scosse la testa e incrociò le braccia al petto.  
Rospi, commentò, tipi strani.

֎

Dovette passare un altro mese di continui buchi nell’acqua prima che Jiraiya potesse trovare una pista valida e solida. Gli era stata data da uno fidato contatto del Paese delle Onde, quindi era molto fiducioso che lo avrebbe portato ai due ninja vagabondi. Era stato davvero molto sorpreso nello scoprire che al momento si trovavano tra le rovine di Uzushio. Il perché fossero lì era qualcosa che gli sfuggiva, ma appunto si fidava della sua pista e anche il suo istinto gli suggeriva che quella era la volta buona.  
Fu un po’ difficile trovare un passaggio verso l’isola, nessuno sembrava volerla raggiungere. Dicevano che ultimamente fosse abitata da fantasmi inquieti. Quelle voci avevano rafforzato la sua convinzione, non aveva dubbio che i presunti fantasmi fossero in realtà i due nuniken.   
Alla fine riuscì a noleggiare una barca. Durante il viaggio via mare si mise a riflettere sulle ultime scoperte sui due. Aveva raccolto qua e là descrizioni contrastanti sul presunto compagno dell’Uchiha, ma alcune lo avevano turbato molto dal momento che addicevano una somiglianza incredibile con il Lampo Giallo di Konoha. Aveva poi dovuto ridimensionare la sua sicurezza nel poterli battere, dal momento che si erano rilevati più forti del previsto. Certo, questo se era vero che si erano scontrati con lo Tsuchikage e l’ex-Mizukage. Dalle informazioni raccolte, però, poteva avere una certezza: avevano avuto un ruolo più che decisivo nel recente colpo di stato a Kiri e sull’insediamento del nuovo Mizukage, Mei Terumī. Sapeva che quest’ultima notizia aveva turbato particolarmente il Sandaime quando l’aveva riferita, anche se non sapeva perché. Da quando si era insediata la Mizukage i rapporti diplomatici con Kiri erano migliorati, quel colpo di stato era stato un vantaggio da questo punto di vista.  
Poteva però condividere le preoccupazioni dell’Hokage su questi due individui sconosciuti, anche se doveva ammettere a se stesso di essere un poco emozionato di incontrarli dopo averli cercati così a lungo.  
Attraccò a Uzushio nel pomeriggio, la navigata era stata calma e grazie all’uso del chakra era riuscito a governare le correnti marine che proteggevano l’isola.   
Quando scese alla spiaggia rimase per un secondo in silenzio contemplativo, a osservare il profilo delle rovine rimaste. Il suo cuore si contrasse in un sentimento di dolore e vergogna davanti alla vista della città alleata distrutta. Avvicinandosi al suo centro poté costatare che il tempo aveva solo aumentato la desolazione di quel luogo spettrale, le macerie erano ancora sparse nella strada in un mosaico di edifici fatiscenti e diroccati. Eppure c’era stato un tempo in cui Uzushio era stata una città splendida.  
Sospirò e chiuse gli occhi, fece del suo meglio per allontanare le ombre del passato e si sforzò invece di rilevare qualche traccia di chakra nella zona. Fu sorpreso di individuarne subito, quando si era già rassegnato che ci sarebbe voluto tempo e concentrazione. Erano riusciti a scappare dal radar internazionale per quasi due anni dal loro debutto, non si aspettava che fosse così facile localizzarli, come se non stessero nemmeno tentando di nascondersi.   
Rimase turbato nell’accorgersi che entrambe le firme di chakra erano mostruose, quelli non erano di certo ninja qualunque.   
Una volta localizzato il punto, cominciò a muoversi fra le macerie verso una parte relativamente pulita del villaggio, fino a una piazza dove torreggiava la carcassa di una fontana secca e incrostata dal sale. Jiraiya ricordava quella fontana, la sua bellezza e il suo zampillare continuo d’acqua. Ora era solo l’ombra di un tempo, proprio come il resto della città.  
Con un sospiro, lasciò la piazza per dirigersi verso un edificio. Era una torretta mezza crollata, ma la firma di chakra che aveva sentito veniva da là dentro. Non si fidava a entrare in un luogo chiuso sconosciuto, dove avrebbe potuto avere qualche svantaggio, ma non aveva scelta.   
Dentro era luminoso, il sole filtrava dal tetto mancante e gli permetteva di vedere tutto con estrema chiarezza. Aveva i sensi in allerta, ma sussultò di sorpresa quando qualcosa piovve dall’altro, atterrando davanti a lui silenzioso come un gatto.  
Una persona.  
Per un momento Jiraiya rimase senza fiato nel vedere quei lunghi capelli biondi e gli occhi chiari in un viso gioioso che conosceva troppo bene. Si bloccò, sconvolto di vedere davanti a lui il fantasma di Minato. Ma prima che potesse formulare qualsiasi pensiero, il fantasma davanti a lui esultò:  
“Ero-sennin!”  
Qualsiasi cosa stesse pensando, svanì. Oltraggiato Jiraiya lo guardò con gli occhi fuori dalle orbite.  
“Come?!”

La sua protesta rimase inascoltata, ma a dir la verità il fantasma davanti a lui non ebbe nemmeno il tempo di replicare prima che il suo compagno comparisse letteralmente dal nulla. Fu solo grazie ai riflessi guadagnati nella sua lunga vita da ninja che Jiraiya riuscì ad abbassarsi in tempo per evitare prima un calcio volante in faccia, poi un attacco al suo fianco. Il suo corpo era entrato in assetto di battaglia ancor prima che se ne rendesse conto, ma non poté in alcun modo evitare la sensazione di risucchio che provò. Il secondo dopo si ritrovò senza sapere come di nuovo nella piazza con la fontana.  
Una tecnica spazio-temporale, realizzò mettendosi in posizione di difesa. Non ci volle molto che anche il ninja che lo aveva attaccato comparisse davanti a lui, le mani già unite a formare sigilli. Dalla maschera arancione a spirale che gli copriva il volto lo riconobbe come il misterioso Uchiha. Subito dopo una pioggia di proiettili infuocati piovve su di lui. Non se ne preoccupò troppo, cominciò subito a incanalare il chakra per un muro d’acqua, che li bloccò prima che si avvicinassero troppo. Ma l’Uchiha seppe approfittarne del vapore che l’impatto sprigionò. Jiraiya dovette fare un salto indietro nel vedere la sua figura nella nebbia avvicinarsi in un attacco frontale. Trovò sciocco quell’attacco diretto, che gli indeboliva la difesa, ma non ci perse troppo tempo a pensarci, deciso ad approfittarne subito. Il chakra cominciò a vorticare veloce nel palmo della sua mano sempre più visibile, fino a formare il rasengan. Allungò la mano per colpirlo alla spalla proprio nel momento in cui fu abbastanza vicino per farlo, ma… scivolò oltre. Sul momento pensò di averlo mancato – cosa impossibile – ma poi la sua sorpresa aumentò quando, incapace di fermare lo slancio, lo attraversò da parte a parte.   
Cosa? Intangibilità?   
Troppo sorpreso da quello che era appena successo non riuscì a reagire prontamente all’attacco successivo del nemico. Fu con sgomento che si vide costretto in difesa, tentando di resistere e fallendo nel sovrastare ogni colpo. Nell’unico foro della maschera vide lo sharingan brillare di luce sanguigna, il nero unito in una figura geometrica a tre punte che era sicuro di aver già visto da qualche parte.  
“Obito! Fermati!”  
Il sangue congelò nelle vene a sentire il nome del bambino Uchiha allievo di Minato, morto durante l’ultima guerra. Si domandò se stesse davvero combattendo con un fantasma, visto anche la sua impossibilità di colpirlo. Fece l’errore di distrarsi, puntando gli occhi verso l’entrata dell’edificio: il fantasma di Minato era uscito e stava tentando di raggiungerli. Capì troppo tardi di aver sbagliato a concedere quello squarcio nella sua difesa, ma nessun colpo arrivò. Approfittando di quell’occasione mancata indietreggiò con un balzo, salvo poi paralizzarsi di nuovo nell’accorgersi che il suo avversario era stato bloccato da un’enorme mano di chakra giallo che partiva dal corpo del fantasma di Minato. Fissò quel chakra sconvolto, riconoscendolo subito, mentre il fantasma ritraeva la mano fino a costringere l’Uchiha intrappolato al suo fianco.  
“È ero-sennin!” strepitò alterato. “Non è un nemico!”  
Jiraiya era così sconvolto nel vedere il chakra del Kyūbi che non fece nemmeno caso all’oltraggioso modo in cui era stato chiamato. Tornò teso però quando l’Uchiha scivolò via dalla presa della mano di chakra, non abbassò la posa nemmeno quando lo vide rimanere al fianco del suo compagno. Il quale, nel frattempo, aveva dissolto il chakra dorato attorno a lui.  
“Yo” salutò imbarazzato, un dito sotto il naso.  
Jiraiya non si lasciò incantare.  
“Chi siete?” abbaiò.  
La risposta arrivò come un treno.  
“Uzumaki Naruto dal futuro al tuo servizio, dattebayo!”  
…L’opzione fantasma gli sembrò molto più probabile.

Obito chiuse gli occhi rassegnato al modo scenico che il suo compagno di viaggio aveva per presentarsi, poté solo provare pietà per il sannin davanti a lui e per la sua mascella che quasi toccava il pavimento. Era anche molto sorpreso che Naruto avesse scoperto la carta subito, senza nessuna esitazione, quando aveva dovuto pregarlo per giorni perché dicesse la verità a Kisame.   
“Questo è impossibile, stai mentendo!” si riscosse Jiraiya con il volto paonazzo. “Uzumaki Naruto ha sei anni e ora si trova a Konoha!”  
“Quale parte dal futuro non ti è chiara, vecchio?” borbottò con più fastidio di quanto volesse, finse di non notare l’occhiata irritata che gli lanciò Naruto.  
“Perché non ci sediamo e rilassiamo tutti?” propose vivace. “C’è tanto di cui parlare”.  
Il suo tentativo di pace non fu ovviamente accettato.   
“I viaggi nel tempo sono impossibili”.  
Obito si ritrovò a essere ancora più irritato da quella diffidenza, ma sapeva di non poterne fare una colpa, anche lui quando lo aveva sentito la prima volta era stato così scettico e aggressivo. Solo… era fastidioso.  
Invidiò la calma di Naruto che, nonostante un sospiro stanco, si sedette placido a terra a gambe incrociate in un invito a imitarlo. Né lui né Jiraiya lo imitarono e ciò gli fece alzare gli occhi al cielo.  
“Hai ragione, ora nessuno è riuscito a maneggiare un sigillo spazio-temporale di questa portata” confermò Naruto, si passò la lingua a inumidirsi le labbra. “Ma fra sedici anni nel futuro riuscirò a crearne uno e… attivarlo”.  
“Hai un modo per provarlo?” fu la prima cosa che ovviamente replicò il sannin.  
Ma la risposta di Naruto fu meno ovvia. Con un sorrisetto divertito disse:  
“So che il tuo prossimo libro che hai intenzione di scrivere si chiamerà Icha Icha Innocence e tratterà del puro amore”.  
Obito poté vedere lo sconvolgimento nei piccoli occhi scuri, mentre la sua intera faccia larga sbiancava. Considerò che nel caso ci fossero state mosche nelle vicinanze il vecchio ninja le avrebbe sicuramente catturate tanto aveva spalancato la bocca.  
“Ho appena pubblicato Violence” balbettò Jiraiya. “Non ho parlato del prossimo progetto nemmeno con il mio editore”.  
Naruto incrociò le braccia e alzò il mento soddisfatto. “Mi credi adesso?”  
“È troppo assurdo” rimase ricalcitrante.   
La soddisfazione di Naruto evaporò. “Mi ascolterai almeno?” chiese.  
Obito si sentì fissato brevemente, ma poi gli occhi di Jiraiya tornarono sul ragazzo seduto a terra.  
“Si, posso farlo” confermò sedendosi a sua volta.  
A questo punto, era rimasto l’unico in piedi. Sentendo gli occhi di Naruto su di sé sospirò e si sedette sulla piazza polverosa a sua volta. Si tolse anche la maschera, riconoscendo la tacita richiesta del suo compagno, sapeva che odiava quando la indossava.  
Jiraiya sussultò quando scoprì i suoi lineamenti, gli occhi puntati sulle cicatrici che rovinavano tutto il lato destro del suo viso.  
“Tu… sei davvero Uchiha Obito” constatò con gli occhi velati da qualcosa che non riuscì a decifrare. “Credevamo fossi morto a Kannabi”.  
Poteva sentire chiaramente la domanda sott’intesa in quelle parole, ma rimase zitto. Non sapeva da dove aveva intenzione di iniziare Naruto, ma alla fine avrebbe avuto la sua risposta.   
“Uhm, ero-sennin…” ronzò Naruto per richiamare l’attenzione del vecchio e poté vedere il momento esatto in cui la realizzazione lo fece esplodere.  
“Si può sapere perché mi chiami in questo modo indegno?!”  
Obito faticò a trattenere un sorrisetto, mentre Naruto si lasciò andare a una risata cristallina senza freni.  
“Che? Neghi di essere il peggior pervertito sulla faccia di questa terra?”  
Almeno Jiraiya ebbe la decenza di sembrare imbarazzato.  
“Io…”  
“La prima volta che ci siamo incontrati” lo interruppe Naruto, “ti ho beccato a spiare le donne nude alle terme! E per convincerti ad allenarmi ho dovuto usare la Sexy no jutsu!”  
Obito non conosceva quella parte di storia e non riuscì a trattenersi dall’inarcare un sopracciglio. “Sexy no jutsu?” echeggiò.  
“Mi trasformo in una bellissima donna nuda” spiegò spensierato.  
Certo, questo chiariva tutto, tipo a cosa servisse una tecnica simile e perché fosse stata inventata. Al suo contrario Jiraiya sembrò molto interessato dall’idea di una tale tecnica, ma non chiese nulla. Invece domandò esasperato:  
“Chi diavolo sei?!”  
“Te l’ho detto!” protestò. “Uzumaki Naruto dal futuro!”  
Da qui iniziò a spiegare. Obito socchiuse gli occhi e si appoggiò al muro della casa in una posa apparentemente rilassata, ma rimase vigile e con lo sharingan che brillava tra le ciglia. Non badò a Naruto che descriveva il sigillo e l’attacco a Konoha prima che saltasse nel tempo, conosceva già quella storia, e si concentrò invece sulla reazione del loro ospite. Jiraiya era attento, particolarmente interessato sul sigillo e la sua tecnica, i suoi occhi brillavano di fascinazione. Dalle sue informazioni, tra i tre sannin era lui l’esperto di sigilli, era abbastanza ovvio che fosse così coinvolto. Naruto si trovò in difficoltà a rispondere alle sue domande particolari, da esperto, ma in qualche modo i due parevano capirsi e Jiraiya lo ascoltò ammirato. Ma la sua ammirazione venne presto sostituita da puro dispiacere nel mentre che Naruto avanzava, arrivando alla parte in cui spiegava la sua scoperta di non poter più tornare avanti, di aver perso il suo futuro.  
Alla fine ci fu un lungo silenzio.  
“Mi dispiace” disse Jiraiya sincero. “Ti credo… anche se, diamine, questa storia è così assurda!” Scosse la testa, poi tornò a guardarlo. “Cos’hai intenzione di fare? E perché sei con lui?”  
Che dovrebbe essere morto, non lo disse ma Obito poté sentire comunque quel non-detto. Strinse le labbra e tornò a fissarlo con più attenzione, ora arrivava la parte difficile.  
“Visto che sono qui”, iniziò Naruto, “ho pensato di provare a sfruttare le mie conoscenze per evitare la Quarta Guerra Ninja e la rinascita di Kaguya”.  
Sospirò, Naruto doveva assolutamente rivedere il suo modo di dare certe notizie. Non si stupì che Jiraiya strabuzzasse gli occhi per l’ennesima volta in quasi un’ora.  
“Che cosa?! Quale Quarta Guerra?!”  
“Eh, anche questa è una storia piuttosto lunga…” Naruto si grattò con imbarazzo la nuca. “Ti metterei al corrente di molte cose, credi di… di poterlo gestire?”  
Jiraiya assottigliò gli occhi, come se lo stesse sfidando a qualcosa a cui non poteva assolutamente tirarsi indietro.   
“Dimmelo”.  
E Naruto cominciò, raccontando la sua storia dall’inizio, la stessa che Obito aveva chiesto di ripetergli più volte in quell’anno e mezzo. Anche questa volta prestò attenzione, nonostante fosse arrivato a conoscerla a memoria. Non sapeva perché fosse così importante per lui sentirsela ripetere, forse funzionava come una sorta di promemoria. Forse era semplicemente curioso di quei ricordi di un futuro che non esisterà più. Sapeva solo che non si sarebbe mai stancato di ascoltarlo ancora e ancora, nonostante il dolore che gli procurava. Ma la volontà ardente e luminosa di Naruto ogni volta che raccontava quella storia lo scaldava come la luce diretta del sole, era piacevole. Quell’incrollabile fiducia in se stesso gli faceva desiderare di provarla a sua volta.  
Jiraiya fu un buon ascoltatore e Obito si chiese se anche lui aveva quella meraviglia nello sguardo la prima volta che Naruto gli aveva raccontato la sua storia. Il vecchio eremita dei rospi ascoltò in silenzio senza intervenire, solo raramente lo interrompeva per una precisazione. Una luce calorosa brillò nei suoi occhi scuri quando arrivò il momento del loro futuro incontro e dell’allenamento insieme. Anche Naruto sembrava commosso mentre parlava, ma anche profondamente malinconico. Una malinconia che si infittiva sempre più continuava.  
Lesse il turbamento di Jiraiya quando venne a conoscenza del destino dei tre orfani di Ame ed ebbe un forte sussulto quando arrivò alla sua morte.  
Naruto si fermò, gli occhi umidi e un’espressione piena di rimpianto.  
“Ero-sennin…” piagnucolò come se volesse chiedere scusa.  
Ma quello scosse la testa. “Continua” lo esortò.  
Suo malgrado Obito si trovò ad ammirare il stoicismo dell’uomo, ma del resto era un ninja e ogni ninja è chiamato ad accettare la propria morte nel momento in cui si presenta.   
Jiraiya ascoltò in silenzio il resto della storia, con la consapevolezza che non ne faceva più parte. Si corrucciò un poco nello scoprire della futura strage Uchiha, della scelta di Itachi e il conseguente cammino nell’oscurità di Sasuke.  
Ma la reazione che fece quando Naruto cominciò a raccontare di lui, Obito, l’uomo dietro alla maschera e dell’attacco a Konoha da parte del Kyūbi, fu molto più violenta. Si accorse subito del pericolo e il suo kamui era già attivo quando Jiraiya estrasse un kunai e lo lanciò contro di lui. Naruto sussultò e provò a reagire, ma non fece comunque in tempo e il kunai lo attraversò cadendo a terra.  
“Ero-sennin!” gridò allarmato.  
Jiraiya era in piedi, pronto ad attaccare. “È l’assassino di Minato e Kushina!”  
Obito a sua volta era in posizione difensiva, si era tenuto pronto per quel momento. Sapeva bene che l’eremita non sarebbe stato calmo a sentire quella parte della storia. Anzi la sua reazione era molto più ovvia di quella che aveva Naruto, che si intromise fisicamente tra i due.  
“Non combattete” ringhiò minaccioso.   
Obito poteva sentire quanto era vicino dallo sfoggiare il chakra di Kurama, in una chiara manifestazione di potere e dominanza. Non era un segreto che sarebbe stato Naruto quello che avrebbe fatto il culo a strisce a entrambi se avessero iniziato a combattere. Per questo rilassò la posa minacciosa e fece ruotare il kamui finché non tornò a essere il normale sharingan.   
Al suo contrario, Jiraiya non cedette di un’oncia.   
“È l’assassino dei tuoi genitori” sibilò ancora una volta con gli occhi puntati sul suo obiettivo.   
“Tecnicamente non è stato proprio lui, i miei sono morti mentre sigillavano Kurama…”  
Jiraiya assottigliò ancora di più gli occhi a quella frase.  
“Parli con troppo affetto di un demone” lo avvisò.  
Quella fu la cosa sbagliata da dire. Il chakra di Kurama lo ricoprì all’improvviso, in tutta la sua potenza, creando un mantello sulle sue spalle che risplendeva di un potere pericoloso e schiacciante, che costrinse Jiraiya a fare un passo indietro.  
“Kurama è mio amico” ringhiò Naruto. “Il mio migliore amico, il compagno della mia vita”.  
“Ha distrutto il villaggio, ucciso persone innocenti”.  
“Perché l’avete trattato come un’arma per secoli, imprigionandolo in bambini che venivano odiati e temuti!” gridò più forte. “Non puoi biasimare la sua rabbia, né quella di Obito. Se l’ha fatto è stato anche per quello che è successo! Non è colpa sua!”  
Al contrario delle parole appena pronunciate, Obito sentì il senso di colpa abbatterlo al punto di piegargli le spalle. Era ancora incredulo come Naruto potesse sostenere con così tanta tranquillità la sua difesa dopo tutto quello che aveva (e in un altro futuro avrebbe) fatto.   
Con un sospirò ritirò del tutto lo sharingan, l’iridi di nuovo color petrolio, e tornò seduto a terra. Con una mano si resse il volto mentre appuntava il gomito su una gamba.   
“È stata colpa mia” disse, catturando l’attenzione di Naruto che si voltò a guardarlo di profilo. “Sai che intendevo farlo”.  
Non osservò la reazione che ebbero alle sue parole, seppe solo che Naruto disperse la modalità Bijū e il caldo chakra dorato smise di illuminare l’ambiente circostante. Con il calare del sole del pomeriggio sulla piazza si erano allungata le ombre degli edifici in rovina.  
“Hai ragione” disse Naruto. “Ma una persona mi ha insegnato l’importanza di interrompere il ciclo dell’odio e credeva in me, sapeva che ne sarei stato in grado. Quindi sì, Kurama è il mio migliore amico e non permetterò a voi due di combattere”.  
Davanti a quelle parole, Obito smise di prestare attenzione alle ombre e alzò di nuovo lo sguardo sugli altri due. Appena lo fece, Jiraiya abbandonò la posa aggressiva, ma non lo sguardo sospettoso. Sembrava quasi scombussolato, forse aveva riconosciuto il suo desiderio nelle parole del ragazzo dal futuro. Naruto dovette considerarlo comunque una vittoria e rilassò le spalle.  
“Vuoi ascoltare il resto?” chiese dolce.  
Tornò ad avere l’attenzione dell’eremita, questa volta annuì un po’ più cauto e nello stesso modo circospetto tornò a sedersi. Naruto lo imitò subito dopo e riprese da dove era stato interrotto, come se non fosse mai successo nulla.   
Questa volta Obito non l’ascoltò, forse perché era la parte della storia che gli piaceva meno. Si concentrò solo sulla voce di Naruto, senza preoccuparsi che le parole che pronunciava avessero senso.   
Quando Jiraiya sussultò sconvolto immaginò che fosse arrivato alla storia del vecchietto delle Sei vie.  
“Hai ancora…?” chiese curioso.  
Naruto scosse la testa. “C’è già una reincarnazione di Ashura in questa linea temporale e non sono io. Io sono solo un intruso, un errore. Appena sono atterrato qui ho perso il Rikudo Senjutsu del vecchietto, non è a me che aspetta”.  
“Credevo che il chakra viaggiasse con te” obiettò Jiraiya.  
“Non questo tipo di chakra, questo può essere ereditato solo dalla legittima incarnazione. Ma per il resto sì: il mio, quello dei Bijū e quello dei rospi…” si bloccò e Obito capì subito perché.   
L’espressione di Jiraiya era a dir poco esilarante, come se avesse appena realizzato qualcosa di importante.  
“Quindi, fammi capire,” ricapitolò, “non solo i Bijū hanno ricordi del tuo futuro, ma anche tutto ciò che è strettamente legato con il tuo chakra, quindi anche i rospi del monte Myoboku?!”  
Naruto annuì incerto. “Non ti sei accorto del mio nome sul contratto?”  
Dalla sua espressione era evidente non lo avesse fatto.  
“Questa spiega molte cose” sospirò. “Tipo perché da più di un anno a questa parte ogni volta che evoco un rospo mi guardano come se fossi un fantasma. Loro… ricordano la mia morte” realizzò.  
Naruto abbassò lo sguardo. “Sì, è l’unico motivo per cui non si sono arrabbiati quando hanno scoperto che li avevo portati indietro nel tempo, poterti rivedere. Sai…” si interruppe e il tono incrinato ferì Obito. “Fa ancora male pensarci…”  
Non aveva bisogno di dire a cosa si riferisse. Si avvicinò a lui senza rendersene conto, come a volergli dare conforto con la sua sola presenza. Quel suo gesto lo riscosse e ancora una volta riprese a parlare da dove era stato interrotto.  
Jiraiya ascoltò più mite finché non fu nominata Kaguya, ma a quel punto sembrava qualcuno pronto ad accettare qualsiasi cosa, impossibile da stupire ancora. Obito confermò a se stesso che dopo un racconto del genere, dello scontro con una divinità madre del chakra, il viaggio del tempo sembrava una banalità.   
Ignorò lo sguardo che Jiraiya gli rivolse quando Naruto raccontò del suo sacrificio per salvare lui e Kakashi. Tenne tutta la sua attenzione su Naruto finché non finì la sua storia, con la riconciliazione con Sasuke e la nomina di Kakashi a Hokage. Quest’ultima cosa era la più difficile da credere.  
Il silenzio che seguì fu molto lungo. Jiraiya aveva molto da metabolizzare e Naruto gliene diede modo senza mettergli fretta. Rimase in pacifico silenzio a osservare le varie emozioni passare sul volto del sannin.   
Obito alzò lo sguardo verso l’orizzonte, alcuni raggi del sole arancione sbucavano dagli edifici diroccati e lo sfondo del cielo era di un rosso violento. Senza che se ne rendessero conto era arrivato il momento del tramonto. Perciò non si stupì di sentire al suo fianco lo stomaco di Naruto gorgogliare.  
Quel suono rianimò Jiraiya dalla sua contemplazione solitaria. Tornò a concentrarsi sui due uomini davanti.  
“Questo non mi spiega perché sei con lui” disse senza nascondere il tono accusatorio.  
Obito s’irrigidì, ma Naruto non batté ciglio.  
“Quando ho capito che non potevo più tornare nel mio tempo, ho deciso che potevo essere utile qui. Perciò ho cercato Obito e abbiamo avuto la nostra chiacchierata con diciassette anni di anticipo”.  
“E ora s’impegna per la pace insieme a te?” chiese sarcastico.  
Quella domanda piena di scherno lo irritò molto più dello sguardo sospettoso.  
“Ho sempre combattuto per la pace” precisò. “Ma a quanto pare il piano A è un fallimento, quindi sono passato al piano B. Ora collaboro per la pace con lui”.  
Jiraiya non sembrò per nulla impressionato da quel discorso.   
“Ovvero intromettersi nelle politiche dei vari stati?” chiese.  
Fu Naruto a intervenire. “Nel mio tempo abbiamo raggiunto una Grande Alleanza Ninja perché avevamo un nemico comune, ma onestamente non è questo il modo giusto. Questo modo serve solo a giustificare la necessità di una guerra”. Fece una smorfia e Obito non faticò a capire a chi stesse pensando: Pain. “Se le nazioni iniziano a collaborare fin da subito che dopo aver sopportato una guerra distruttiva e dolorosa sarà molto meglio. Nel mio tempo, poco prima che saltassi, era quello che stava succedendo. Ci stavamo tutti impegnando per una pace duratura e non apparente”.  
Jiraiya era affascinato dalla sua determinazione, Obito poteva vedere come fosse sul bilico di annuire e credergli solo perché sapeva che era la cosa più giusta. Ma Jiraiya era anche un veterano di guerra che aveva subito tradimenti e perdite, nonostante tutto aveva uno strato di cinismo.  
“Ci hanno già provato” mormorò, “ma parlare alle persone purtroppo non sembra sufficiente. Non tutte ascoltano”.  
Obito si chiese se stesse pensando a Orochimaru, che in quel momento si trovava ancora ad Akatsuki.   
Sentì lo sguardo di Naruto su di sé, poi annuì e il viaggiatore del tempo cominciò a parlare della sua idea di usare i Bijū come collaboratori e non come armi. Fu divertente vedere la diffidenza iniziale – immaginava che per lui fosse davvero difficile fidarsi dei demoni codati – infrangersi a favore di un’espressione speranzosa e poi determinata.  
“Ci vorrà tempo” mormorò alla fine, “ma non è impossibile”.  
Naruto annuì. “Ci stiamo già impegnando per spingere gli stati a trattati più pacifici. Kiri ora lavorerà soprattutto per la pace interna ed esterna, possiamo garantirtelo. A Kumo c’è Killer B che sta spingendo il Raikage a essere… meno orgoglioso”.   
Per qualche motivo Naruto ridacchiò, invece lui rabbrividì a ricordare il Jinchūrike dell’ottocoda e il suo discorso tutto in rima.   
“Ma anche lì siamo sulla buona strada. Su Suna dobbiamo ancora trovare il momento adatto, ma ho qualche idea” riprese Naruto. “Iwa ci sta dando un po’ più problemi del previsto, sono delle tali teste dure…”  
“Siete sul loro bingo book” li avvisò Jiraiya.  
Obito sbuffò infastidito, mentre Naruto scoppiò ancora a ridere.  
“Lo so, Ōnoki ci ha proposto di diventare shinobi di Iwa e non ha preso molto bene il nostro rifiuto…” terminò ridacchiando.   
La sua risata influenzò Jiraiya e i piccoli occhi neri brillarono di malizia. Appoggiò i palmi delle mani sulle gambe incrociate, poi si sporse in avanti con espressione furba.  
“E di tornare a Konoha, invece? Che ne pensate?”  
Obito poté vedere con chiarezza Naruto sgranare gli occhi azzurri dalla sorpresa e dalla gioia, le labbra già piegate in un sorriso nostalgico e desideroso. Ma poi s’irrigidì e si voltò a guardarlo con la coda nell’occhio.  
“Noi…”  
“Torniamo” lo interruppe inflessibile, senza nessuna particolare emozione.   
La sua risposta così decisa fece saltare il compagno di viaggio.   
“Sei sicuro?” chiese stupefatto.  
Si prese del tempo per rispondere. Lui non voleva tornare a Konoha, non voleva rivedere le persone che aveva tradito e soprattutto non voleva rivedere Kakashi. Naruto lo aveva convinto ad abbandonare il piano dello Tsukiyomi, ma lui non era ancora riuscito a perdonare quanto successo. Era una ferita aperta che aveva ancora bisogno di tempo per chiudersi e guarire. Ma sapeva anche Naruto scalpitava dal bisogno di tornare a casa, perché anche se ora si trovava nel tempo sbagliato come un intruso era innegabile che considerasse ancora Konoha come la sua casa. La Volontà del Fuoco bruciava così forte in lui, in ogni sguardo, gesto e parola che aveva sempre temuto che potesse tradire il suo luogo di appartenenza e smascherarli.  
Naruto voleva tornare a casa. Probabilmente anche per provare a dare una famiglia al se stesso di questo periodo temporale.  
“Sì, sono sicuro” disse alla fine. Si voltò a guardarlo in viso. “Fra poco ci sarà anche la strage degli Uchiha e dobbiamo fermare Danzo”.  
Quel pensiero fece sussultare sia Naruto che Jiraiya.   
“Hai ragione” disse il suo compagno alzandosi, Obito lo imitò subito. “Dobbiamo tornare”.  
Tornare…   
Guardò il sole che incendiava l’orizzonte, il turbinio dei vortici che agitava l’oceano che circondava quell’isola dimenticata e prigioniera del tempo.   
Tornare a casa aveva un sapore salato proprio come quel mare.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ed eccoci qui con il primo vero capitolo che, nonostante tutto, resta comunque un po’ di introduzione. Perdonatemi, ma prima di entrare nel vivo della storia bisogna lavorare su alcune cose ^^   
> Spero che nonostante tutto l’incontro tra Jiraiya e Naruto vi sia piaciuto ;__; è stato un po’ sofferente da scrivere, perché io come Naruto ho tutti i ricordi del canon, del loro legame e del tempo che hanno passato insieme. Ma Jiraiya no, per Jiraiya Naruto in questo momento è solo uno sconosciuto, non è il Jiraiya con il quale divideva i ghiaccioli :c   
> Vi ringrazio per le recensioni lasciate al prologo <3 Mi hanno reso davvero felice ^^ Ovviamente, mi renderà molto felice leggere qualche commento anche su questo capitolo *^* giusto per capire se ha senso hahahaha


	3. Addio Uzumaki Naruto!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Per Naruto è arrivato il momento di compiere una scelta molto importante e dolorosa.   
> Jiraiya resta confuso dal rapporto tra Obito e Naruto.  
> E Obito si chiede se sia davvero una buona idea

_«And the walls kept tumbling down in the city that we love_

_Gray clouds roll over the hills bringing darkness from above»_

(Pompeii – Bastille)

Con il calare della sera erano rientrati dentro uno degli edifici traballanti di Uzushio, che nel periodo che avevano usato quell’isola come base dei loro spostamenti avevano tentato di rendere un rifugio vivibile.

“Vi servirà una storia di copertura” disse Jiraiya osservando dei pesci arrostiti al fuoco.

Della cena se ne stava occupando Obito, mentre Naruto a quelle parole cominciò a camminare su una parete verticale fino a restare appeso al soffitto come un pipistrello, le braccia incrociate e l’espressione concentrata.

Jiraiya cercò l’aiuto di Obito per quel comportamento strano. Lui si limitò a scrollare le spalle.

“Dice che stare a testa in giù l’aiuta a pensare”.

Rise, quello era un comportamento che vedeva perfettamente per il figlio di Kushina.

“Nessuno deve sapere che vengo dal futuro, nemmeno Jiji” li interruppe Naruto dal soffitto.

“Chi lo sa?” chiese Jiraiya.

“Io, te, Konan e Hoshigaki Kisame” rispose Obito apatico.

Jiraiya lo guardò sconvolto. “Lo avete detto a un nuniken di grado S?!” sbottò.

Gli lanciò a malapena un’occhiata mentre faceva girare il pese. “Kisame è un tipo a posto, ci si può fidare di lui”.

“So che ha ucciso tutta la sua squadra”.

“Glielo avevano ordinato, ha solo eseguito gli ordini”. La difesa arrivò da Naruto sul soffitto. L’haori arancione che indossava si era aperto attorno a lui facendolo assomigliare a un fiore sgargiante. “Il vero problema è Nagato. Glielo abbiamo detto, ma non ci ha creduto”.

“E ci ha attaccato” ricordò Obito con un brontolio. “Non l’ha presa bene”.

“Konan sta ancora dalla sua parte,” continuò Naruto, “ma lei sembrava più propensa al dialogo. Abbiamo pensato di rimandare a un altro confronto quando avremo risolto il resto, così da dimostrare la nostra sincerità”.

Jiraiya annuì in apprezzamento. Da quello che gli aveva raccontato, Nagato era diventato molto potente. Era molto probabile che questo Naruto non faticasse a batterlo, ma immaginava non volessero usare la violenza per fermarlo.

“Quindi dobbiamo trovarti una storia, Naruto” considerò. “Sei sicuro di non volerlo dire al Sandaime?”

Gli faceva male l’idea di tenergli un tale segreto, quello sarebbe stato un serio conflitto di lealtà.

Ma Naruto annuì deciso. “Nessuno Kage deve sapere del mio viaggio. Onestamente, Jiji è stato fantastico ed è fortissimo, ma certe sue scelte sono state discutibili e la sua vicinanza con Danzo mi preoccupa un poco”.

Non poteva dire di essere totalmente in disaccordo, ma era comunque qualcosa che non gli piaceva.

“E più avanti? Quando la situazione sarà più sicura?” chiese speranzoso.

Obito sembrava totalmente contrariato, ma non protestò quando dopo un momento di silenzio Naruto fece un cenno di assenso.

“Più avanti” garantì, “quando sarà il momento”.

Sospirò di sollievo. Fatto quello, tornò a concentrarsi sulla questione più importante.

“È anche assolutamente fuori discussione dire che l’attacco del Kyūbi di sei anni fa è stato opera tua” disse senza premurarsi di nascondere l’accusa nelle sue parole.

“Sì, immagino complicherebbe tutto” replicò senza guardarlo Obito. “Quindi? Cosa proponete?”

Fu Naruto a parlare. “Lasciamo la prima parte com’è davvero. Del tuo incontro con Madara e del fatto che ti ha salvato la vita”.

Obito saettò gli occhi verso l’alto sorpreso. “Ne sei sicuro?”

“Saresti dovuto essere morto” intervenne Jiraiya. “Non penso sia facile trovare un’altra spiegazione plausibile, inoltre spiega il tuo corpo e la tua capacità di usare l’arte del legno”.

“Quindi, la storia resterà la stessa fino alla morte di Rin”.

L’espressione di dolore e rabbia fu così limpida sul volto del ragazzo Uchiha che Jiraiya provò empatia nei suoi confronti. Anche Naruto se ne accorse e addolcì la voce.

“Ma dopo averla vista, non sei tornato da Madara. Hai vissuto da solo come un ninja vagabondo finché non ci siamo incontrati. Ovviamente, non sai niente del piano originale di Madara”.

Annuì in accordo. “Diremo che è stato lui ad attaccare il Villaggio con il Kyūbi”.

“Del resto non è così lontano dalla verità” confermò Naruto.

Obito non rispose, rimase zitto a lungo perso nei propri pensieri. Alla fine scrollò le spalle in segno di disinteressato assenso.

“Ho incontrato te” ripeté, alzò lo sguardo sul soffitto verso la figura appesa. “Ma tu chi sei?”

Jiraiya trovò presto una risposta, stupendo non solo gli altri due ma anche se stesso.

“Il fratello minore di Minato”.

Naruto quasi cadde dal soffitto, ma riuscì a stabilizzare di nuovo il chakra sulla pianta dei piedi. Rimase appeso a fissarlo stupefatto.

“Mio padre non aveva un fratello” fece notare.

“Ovvio che no” confermò Jiraiya. “Per questo è una buona copertura. Assomigli troppo a lui, Naruto, chiunque vedendoti se ne renderà conto al Villaggio. Solo un legame di sangue può spiegare questa tua somiglianza”.

“Una henge…”

“Nel Villaggio dove esistono utenti di sharingan e byakugan? Suicidio.”

“Non è altrettanto rischioso?” osò Obito. “Si sarebbe saputo se Minato avesse avuto un fratello”.

“No, se nemmeno Minato ne era a conoscenza” spiegò Jiraiya. “A essere più chiari, sarai il fratellastro di Minato: stesso padre, ma madri diverse. Nemmeno suo padre sapeva della tua esistenza, allo stesso tempo nemmeno tu sapevi dell’esistenza di Minato” terminò.

“Regge” annuì Naruto soddisfatto. “Possiamo lasciare mia madre un’Uzumaki?” chiese. “Non voglio rinunciare anche alla sua eredità…”

“No, è perfetto” concordò Obito. “Questa spiegherebbe molti aspetti del tuo carattere e del tuo chakra. Di aspetto sei simile a Minato-sensei, ma fidati che nel resto sei un Uzumaki fatto e finito”.

Naruto non aveva idea se si trattasse di un insulto o meno, ma lo prese come un complimento e si illuminò tutto.

“Fantastico, dattebayo!”

Jiraiya si sedette di nuovo a gambe incrociate e si toccò il mento pensieroso. “Hai abbandonato Uzushio da piccolo con tua madre, durante la sua distruzione” continuò a elaborare. “Avete vissuto insieme viaggiando in cerca di un luogo sicuro finché lei non è morta”.

“In un attacco di altri ninja che cercavano i segreti degli Uzumaki” completò Obito. “Per questo hai continuato a nasconderti anche dopo la sua morte, tenendo un profilo basso, diffidando degli altri shinobi”.

“Finché non ho trovato te quasi due anni fa” concordò Naruto esaltato, “e siamo diventati _partner in crimes_!”

Ghignò nel vedere Obito arrossire, ma l’Uchiha riuscì a non dar troppo a vedere il suo imbarazzo.

“È una buona copertura, ci vogliono solo i particolari ora”.

“Tipo dovremo spiegare il tuo legame con i rospi” precisò Jiraiya con un sospiro.

“Non posso aver firmato il contratto per conto mio?” chiese spensierato, ma il vecchio sannin scosse la testa.

“No, l’unico contratto esistente lo possiedo io e sicuramente ne avrei parlato all’Hokage-sama se ci fossimo già incontrati. No, pensavo ad altro”.

“Cioè?”

“Convocazione inversa” spiegò.

Naruto fu sollevato di vedere Obito confuso quanto lui. Jiraiya si apprestò a spiegare.

“La prima volta che ho provato a usare la Tecnica del Richiamo non aveva fatto un patto con nessun animale e invece di convocare qualcosa qui mi sono evocato lì, al monte Myoboku. È così che ho imparato le tecniche dei rospi e l’arte eremitica. A te potrebbe essere successa la stessa cosa, mentre tentavi di richiamare qualcosa, sei finito lì”.

Obito faticò a trattenere la risata. “Questo è così stupido”.

Jiraiya lo guardò offeso. “Be’, moccioso impertinente, non sarei dove sono ora se da ragazzino non mi fossi perso a Myoboku”.

“È una cosa da me” li interruppe prima che potessero iniziare a discutere. “Magari mi sono evocato per errore quando hanno attaccato mia madre. I rospi mi hanno tenuto nascosto lì perché avevo paura degli shinobi stranieri”.

Jiraiya annuì con enfasi. “Il motivo per cui non hanno raccontato a nessuno della tua presenza lì è la tua somiglianza con Minato. Temevano di attirarti qualche nemico del mio allievo. Del resto eravamo nel pieno della Terza Guerra”.

“Lì mi sono allenato e sono diventato fortissimo” concluse con un sorrisone impertinente. “Pronto per affrontare il mondo, ho lasciato i Rospi e ho iniziato a cercare il mio destino dattebayo!”

“Direi che ci siamo” ricambiò il sorriso Jiraiya. “Per i particolari cominceremo a pensarci domani, ma per ora abbiamo l’ossatura importante”.

“Manca ancora una cosa, però” obiettò Obito mortalmente serio.

“Cioè?”

Naruto scoppiò a ridere nel rendersi conto che sia lui che Jiraiya avevano posto la domanda allo stesso tempo, inarcando lo stesso sopracciglio nella stessa espressione scettica. Provò un affetto così profondo da essere destabilizzante, che quasi gli fece perdere la presa sul soffitto. Jiraiya gli era mancato tantissimo, ma si era reso conto di quanto fosse stato doloroso solo finché non lo aveva visto ancora davanti a sé. Sapeva che non era il suo Jiraiya, lo stesso ero-sennin con il quale aveva condiviso i ghiaccioli blu, che lo aveva allenato e portato alle terme. Non avevano gli stessi ricordi e faceva male… ma averlo ancora vivo, davanti a lui, uguale a come ricordava era qualcosa di così bello da faticare a crederci.

I suoi pensieri malinconici furono interrotti da Obito, che lo guardava con titubanza.

“Il tuo nome…”

Capì subito cosa intendeva e la sua espressione si congelò. Non riuscì a reagire, scosso dalla consapevolezza: non poteva tenere il suo nome. Esisteva già un Uzumaki Naruto in questa linea temporale, un Naruto che aveva più diritto di esistere di lui, che era un errore, un imprevisto del tempo. Senza contare quanto sarebbe stato assurdo, una coincidenza troppo forzata, che il fratellastro di Minato avesse lo stesso nome di suo figlio.

Anche Jiraiya lo realizzò. “Dovrai cambiarlo” disse amaro.

Era ovvio, era la cosa più sensata. Ma non significava che fosse facile. Il suo nome era la cosa più preziosa che aveva, un ricordo dei suoi genitori e raccoglieva la loro fiducia e il sogno del suo maestro. Ancora prima, quando non conosceva la sua eredità, era comunque il suo nome, la sua identità. Lo aveva tenuto stretto fin da bambino, quando lo avevano chiamato mostro e avevano tentato di appiattirlo all’ombra del Kyūbi. Uzumaki Naruto era lui, era tutto ciò che aveva.

Era il nome che suo padre e sua madre avevano scelto per lui.

Strinse le labbra e socchiuse gli occhi, per qualche sciocco motivo li sentiva umidi. Forse perché per la prima volta realizzava davvero che non poteva più esistere come Uzumaki Naruto, doveva abbandonare se stesso anche se solo in parte.

Saltò giù dal soffitto atterrando sui piedi, la posizione leggermente accucciata, e si sedette sul pavimento mogio.

“Quindi? Che nome?” chiese lottando contro il dolore al petto.

Fu Obito a rispondere, con estrema chiarezza.

“Nozomi” disse calmo. “Uzumaki Nozomi”.

Lo ripeté nella propria mente un paio di volte, poi annuì lento. Non seppe perché, ma era felice che fosse stato Obito a scegliere un nome per lui. Sembrava quasi una sorta di investitura, come se gli affidasse un destino.

“Uzumaki Nozomi” ripeté con leggera ironia Jiraiya. “Che sia un augurio per un futuro di speranza”.

֎

Era ormai calata la notte. Nonostante la lauta cena a base di pesce arrostito – che molto sospettosamente Obito non aveva toccato – Jiraiya non riusciva a dormire. Nella sua mente continuavano a mescolarsi le troppe informazioni raccolte in poche ore, così assurde da non poterle ancora metabolizzare correttamente. C’era la faccenda del viaggio del tempo, dell’avere non troppo lontano l’assassino del suo prezioso allievo e, non meno importante, la notizia della sua futura morte e della distruzione del mondo.

Era molto da metabolizzare, sì.

Perciò dopo essersi rigirato più volte nel futon che gli avevano lasciato, si alzò per meditare sulle nuove scoperte e sulle loro conseguenze.

Tornò nella stanza dove avevano cenato e trovò Naruto e Obito lì, nello stesso futon. Inarcò le sopracciglia nel vedere l’Uchiha sveglio, un rotolo in mano e illuminato da una torcia; Naruto era addormentato al suo fianco di pancia, con le braccia alzate a circondare la sua vita e una guancia appoggiata sulla sua coscia.

Obito rispose dopo qualche secondo alla sua silenziosa domanda.

“Quando dorme non riesce a evitare di abbracciare cose. Il cuscino, le lenzuola, lo zaino, me…”

“Tu non dormi?” chiese avvicinandosi.

Scosse la testa. “Non ne ho bisogno” replicò evasivo. “Posso stare molto tempo senza dormire”.

“Non hai neanche bisogno di mangiare” osservò Jiraiya.

“E di bere” completò.

Queste rivelazioni lo fecero rabbrividire. Era come se non fosse più del tutto umano, privo com’era di quei bisogno primari. Immaginò fosse per via di quelle cellule di Hashirama che gli erano state trapiantate da Madara.

Restarono in silenzio per lunghi minuti, Obito concentrato sulla pergamena e Jiraiya perso nelle proprie considerazioni. Alla fine chiese:

“Perché siete nel letto insieme?”

“All’inizio era per risparmiare alle locande,” fu la laconica risposta, “poi per abitudine”.

Scosse la testa. “Intendevo: perché sei nel letto con lui se non hai bisogno di dormire?”

Non arrivò nessuna risposta, Obito non diede nemmeno segno di aver sentito. Notò solo che le punte delle sue orecchie sembravano essere arrossite, ma non poteva dirlo con certezza visto la penombra che li circondava. Il ragazzo leggeva dalla pergamena con lo sharingan attivo, che brillava come lava.

Alla fine, quando Jiraiya si stava per riaddormentare seduto, Obito mise via la pergamena. Lo osservò sospettoso mentre sgusciava con cautela dalla presa del compagno, ben attento a non svegliarlo. Senza dire una parola si allontanò verso una sacca da viaggio. Lì iniziò a spogliarsi.

“Cosa stai facendo?” chiese quindi Jiraiya.

“Vado a sbrigare i nostri affari” fu la parca risposta e per un momento temette lo lasciasse senza altre spiegazioni, ma aggiunse: “Prima di tornare a Konoha devo avvertire Kisame”.

“Hai molta fiducia in un nukenin” osservò.

“Non lo sono anch’io, un nukenin?” replicò senza nessun sentimento particolare.

Jiraiya non ci fece troppo caso, i suoi occhi erano puntati al centro del suo petto. Tutto il suo corpo era un miscuglio di pelle bianca artificiale e pelle vera, qualcosa di davvero orrendo e inumano, ma su quel punto spiccava una cicatrice molto recente.

“Credevo che queste cellule di Hashirama ti guarissero tutte le ferite” disse.

Scrollò le spalle. “Per quelle più gravi ci vuole tempo”.

“Come te la sei fatta?” chiese senza preoccuparsi di essere delicato.

D’altro canto, Obito sembrava restarne completamente indifferente.

“Naruto, subito dopo che mi sono unito a lui”.

Non era la risposta che si aspettava, quasi rischiò di strozzarsi con la saliva. Non fece nemmeno in tempo a ipotizzare che forse il viaggiatore del futuro aveva voluto prendersi una piccola vendetta che Obito continuò:

“Madara aveva messo un sigillo nel mio cuore, qualcosa che mi spingesse a continuare a seguire la sua volontà. A quanto pare, nel futuro di Naruto me l’ero tolta facendomi colpire da Kakashi con il raikiri. Non sapendo come altro fare, ha usato lo stesso trucco ma con il rasengan”.

Il distacco del suo tono lo sorprendeva quasi più della storia stessa.

“Con un colpo del genere saresti dovuto morire, cellule di Hashirama o meno” considerò.

“Mi ha curato con il chakra di Kurama” spiegò senza aggiungere altro.

La cicatrice sparì alla sua vista quando rimise una casacca blu scuro dal collo alto. La strinse alla vita con delle bande, nella quali incastrò i borselli delle armi.

Per la prima volta da quando lo aveva rivisto non lo guardò con sospetto, o rabbia o odio. Provò solo una strana pietà, lo guardò con un dispiacere spaesato. Il ventenne davanti a lui era completamente diverso dal bambino che correva dietro a Minato gridando che sarebbe diventato Hokage. Non c’era più niente di quel genin goffo e sempre in ritardo. L’uomo davanti a lui sembrava essere stato divorato dal mondo e sputato fuori dall’inferno, per poi essere stato rimesso insieme in modo frettoloso e impreciso.

“Come… perché hai deciso di fidarti di Naruto?” chiese.

Lo guardò appena, prendendo invece una pesante cappa nera. “Il piano di Madara è destinato al fallimento, non ho molta scelta”. Si bloccò, come se fosse stato colpito da un pensiero e si accigliò. “C’è qualcosa in Naruto che mi fa desiderare di aiutarlo”.

Non chiese altro, si fece bastare questa risposta criptica.

Obito si alzò il cappuccio sulla testa, un’ombra gli coprì i suoi lineamenti e rimase solo la luce brillante dello sharingan.

“Tornerò prima dell’alba” disse, poi l’aria attorno a lui si increspò in un vortice e sparì.

֎

Kisame si stupì tiepidamente di sentire quella firma di chakra provenire dalla sua stanza alla locanda, quando non era previsto che si incontrassero quella notte. Rimase ancor più stupito di vedere Tobi – Obito, comunque volesse farsi chiamare ora – appollaiato sul bordo del suo davanzale come un uccello senza una maschera. Era raro che si presentasse a viso scoperto, l’ultima volta che era successo era stato per raccontargli un’assurda storia sui viaggi del tempo e chiedere poi il suo aiuto in un colpo di stato a Kiri.

“Tobi, Obito” canticchiò circospetto. “Cosa devo l’onore?”

Con il tempo aveva imparato tante cose su quell’uomo. Sapeva che quando era Tobi poteva essere un vero dolore al culo da gestire, mentre Madara parlava poco e lo faceva solo per dare ordini irrevocabili. Obito era più difficile da indovinare, era silenzioso come Madara, ma aveva qualcosa di rotto dentro che lo rendeva spesso assente.

“Nuovi sviluppi” disse l’uomo alla finestra.

Kisame non si avvicinò, né allontanò Samehada dalla sua spalla. Era in posizione rilassata, ma i suoi occhi vispi brillavano in cerca di segni di pericolo.

“Allora, Obito, devo cavarti le parole dalla bocca?” chiese acuendo la voce ironica.

Scosse la testa e scese dalla finestra. “Siamo stati contattati da uno dei tre Sannin di Konoha”.

A quella frase si fece subito sospetto. “Orochimaru? L’Akatsuki ha deciso di muoversi?”

Scosse ancora la testa. “Jiraiya è venuto e Naruto ha deciso di fidarsi abbastanza da dirgli la verità”.

“Oh” schioccò la lingua curioso, mise in mostra i denti appuntiti in un sorriso inquietante. “Come l’ha presa?”

“Ha tentato di uccidermi, ma alla fine Naruto l’ha convinto. Ci crede e ci aiuterà”.

“Buone notizie, quindi” osò. “È un pezzo grosso del Fuoco, ne?”

“Uhm” ronzò poco impressionato. Kisame poteva chiaramente vedere che c’era altro che lo impensieriva, infatti poco dopo riprese a parlare: “Ci ha proposto di tornare a Konoha”.

Quello lo lasciò sorpresa. Lo fissò in viso in cerca di qualche indizio, ma oltre l’amarezza che sembrava vestirlo come una seconda pelle non decifrava altro. In un certo senso, gli era stato più facile capirlo quando indossava una maschera. Madara e Tobi erano in un qualche modo prevedibili, ma non Obito.

“Che cosa avete risposto?” chiese quindi.

“Abbiamo accettato”.

Strinse gli occhi, per nulla felice di quella risposta. Rischiava di compromettere tutto.

“Konan non sarà contenta” disse.

Quello catturò l’attenzione di Obito. “L’hai incontrata?”

“No” lo deluse con una scrollata di spalle. “Ma non è quello che ha sempre sostenuto? Che il tuo Naruto sta facendo tutto questo solo nell’interesse di Konoha?”

Obito si corrucciò irritato. Era facile irritare Obito, bastava solo pungolarlo sulle giuste corde e fare i nomi giusti. Nominare Rin significava farlo infuriare, mentre dubitare su Naruto lo faceva scattare.

“Mi sembra che quest’ultimo anno e mezzo sia stato abbastanza chiarificatore sulle sue intenzioni” disse infatti stizzito.

Kisame ghignò. “Ma ora state tornando a Konoha”.

Soffiò dal naso e fece una smorfia. “Abbiamo delle faccende da sbrigare anche lì” disse. “Dobbiamo evitare un colpo di stato e gestire Shimura Danzo”.

Non sapeva di cosa stesse parlando – tranne di Danzo, non occorreva essere un viaggiatore del tempo per sapere che pezzo di merda fosse Shimura Danzo della Foglia. Quando era stato messo al corrente di tutto aveva esplicitamente chiesto di non conoscere nulla del futuro da cui proveniva Uzumaki Naruto. Perciò non sapeva quali fossero questi affari da sbrigare.

“Spero che non stiate facendo un errore” disse alla fine.

“Abbiamo ancora lo stesso obiettivo” dichiarò Obito.

Tornò a ghignare divertito. “Truffare le Grandi Nazioni in nome della pace?”

L’Uchiha ricambiò il sorrisetto ugualmente divertito. “Fondamentalmente, sì”.

A quel punto non poté che fare un cenno di assenso. “Continuerò a tenere sotto controllo Ame” promise. “Mi contatterai tu?”

Annuì. “Solito metodo”.

“Allora attenderò notizie. Non farti ammazzare” disse non realmente preoccupato. Se aveva imparato una cosa di Obito, era che era difficile da ammazzare quanto Madara. Per non parlare di questo fantomatico viaggiatore del tempo, quando lo aveva incontrato la prima volta era rimasto sconvolto per le enormi riserve di chakra, superiori perfino alle sue.

“Ah, un’ultima cosa” disse prima di saltare fuori dalla finestra.

“Sì?” chiese togliendosi finalmente Samehada dalle spalle.

“Non è più Naruto” mormorò. “È Uzumaki Nozomi”.

Schioccò ancora una volta la lingua. “Suona bene” apprezzò.

֎

Obito fu di parola, tornò prima dell’Alba. Ma non si diresse subito verso la casa dove si nascondevano, si prese il suo tempo per passeggiare tra le rovine di Uzushio. In quel luogo così diroccato e abbandonato all’incuria si sentiva perfettamente incastrato, come se fosse la sua scatola di puzzle. Era lo specchio perfetto del mondo come appariva ai suoi occhi.

E Naruto voleva aggiustarlo.

Nonostante tutto, era sospettoso. Non riusciva ad abbassare le difese con quel Jiraiya, anche se aveva tentato di darlo a vedere, ed era preoccupato. Preoccupato che Konan avesse ragione, che Naruto fosse qui solo per Konoha e i suoi amici assassini. Si aggiungeva che ora stavano tornando lì. Aveva detto a Kisame di essere sicuro, si era mostrato tranquillo, ma non lo era per niente. C’erano troppe cose affidate al caso.

Avrebbero creato una buona storia di copertura con Jiraiya, ma il vecchio sannin avrebbe mantenuto l’accordo? Niente gli garantiva che una volta al Villaggio non dicesse la verità sul suo conto per incastrarlo. In quel caso sarebbe scappato, non aveva nessuna intenzione di restare prigioniero a Konoha o venire ucciso per mano loro. Del resto aveva fatto piani nascosti per sé fin dall’inizio, nel caso le cose fossero andate male e Naruto si fosse rivelato solo un folle. Aveva il suo piano di fuga fin da Kiri, visto che aveva partecipato al colpo di stato con la consapevolezza che sarebbe stato inutile, uno spreco di tempo, che niente sarebbe cambiato. Invece… dopo… si era quasi sentito un bambino lamentoso per il finale felice a cui non aveva sperato. Forse era presto per parlare, ma i rapporti di Kisame dicevano che le cose stavano cominciando a girare per il verso giusto lì. Senza contare che anche quasi tutto quello che avevano fatto dopo era finito bene. Il loro unico fallimento era stato Nagato, ma lì era solo colpa sua, visto che aveva deciso di affrontarlo senza Naruto.

Forse… le cose sarebbero andate bene? Poteva davvero tornare a casa?

Per un momento si sentì di nuovo abbattere dal pessimismo, le cose non potevano andare bene per sempre e ci sarebbe stato un momento in cui il castello di carte che stavano costruendo sarebbe precipitato. Non doveva crogiolarsi all’idea che le cose potessero andare bene, doveva trovare un piano di salvataggio.

Poi pensò agli occhi azzurri pieni di speranza di Naruto, sospirò e camminò più velocemente. Il vento gelido del pre-alba tentava di approfittarsi dei suoi capelli corti per infilarsi nella sua cappa e farlo rabbrividire di freddo, ma aveva smesso di provare quelle sensazione da un pezzo.

Forse Naruto avrebbe potuto aggiustarlo.

Il suo arrivo svegliò Naruto che gli fece un sorriso malinconico. Immaginava bene che cosa ci fosse dietro quel sorriso, la consapevolezza che dal momento in cui il sole sarebbe sorto lui non sarebbe più stato Uzumaki Naruto. Non disse nulla per consolarlo, non era qualcosa che era particolarmente bravo a fare. Si mise solo a preparare le loro cose per il loro viaggio verso Konoha e nel farlo cercò di fare il più rumore possibile, in modo da svegliare Jiraiya.

Il vecchio Sannin si era addormentato con la bocca aperta, seduto a terra e appoggiato al muro, ma appena i rumori molesti arrivarono alle sue orecchie scattò pronto al pericolo. Accortosi di quello che lo circondava, si rilassò e rialzò con uno sbadiglio.

“Partiamo?”

“Meglio ora che dopo” concordò Naruto alzandosi a sua volta.

“Credo non sia il caso di tornare subito” continuò il vecchio. “Prima di tornare voglio assicurarmi che la vostra copertura duri anche a eventuali ricerche di Danzo. Nelle prossime settimane faremo in modo di disseminare indizi a favore della vostra storia, okay?”

Obito apprezzò quel trucco, molto astuto.

“Quando sarà tutto pronto, manderò una lettera all’Hokage per informarlo che vi ho trovato e che avete accettato il mio invito”.

“Quanto ci vorrà?” chiese Naruto già pronto, anche Obito aspettava alla porta.

Erano abituati a viaggiare e si erano sempre preparati nel caso dovessero lasciare il rifugio in velocità. I loro averi erano pochi e sempre a portata.

Jiraiya si caricò la sua sacca da viaggio e raggiunse l’Uchiha fuori, seguito da un ansioso Naruto.

Fuori il cielo era rosa, gabbiani stridevano e volavano in cerchi per la prima pesca. Le rovine di Uzushio avevano un apparenza pacifica nel primo sole mattutino.

“Chi può dirlo” rispose alla fine Jiraiya con una scrollata di spalle. “Pronti a tornare a casa?”

Obito non lo era. Aveva lasciato così tante cose a Konoha che non era sicuro di poterle gestire. Ma gli bastò lanciare un’occhiata a Naruto per tranquillizzarsi. Avevano un obiettivo e finché c’era uno scopo da seguire poteva andare avanti.

Fu sorpreso di vedere il compagno fare un passo davanti a tutti, le gambe larghe e le mani sui fianchi, in volto un’espressione decisa.

“Hai capito, Konoha?!” gridò al silenzio del mattino. “Uzumaki Nozomi sta arrivando!”

Poi si mise a correre verso la spiaggia, come un fantasma.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sono un po’ in ritardo ;___; errore mio, ho procrastinato molte cose in questi giorni. Ma eccomi qui, con un nuovo capitolo, l’ultimo prima del loro ritorno a Konoha. Vi giuro soffro quanto Naruto all’idea di dovergli dare un altro nome, ma le cose non posso andare diversamente: due Narutos che girano per Konoha sarebbe troppo allarmante e un casino per me scrittrice xD Ma Nozomi è pur sempre il nostro Naruto, solo un po’ più maturo – forse, non garantisco.  
> Spero vi sia piaciuto e vi ringrazio per aver deciso di seguire la storia ^^ Speriamo di divertirci insieme!  
> Hatta.


	4. L'amico perduto

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finalmente Konoha e rivediamo un po' di facce note

_«Will the fight that we once had retreat?_ _  
Just a hole where your heart used to be»_

(Dead men walking – Black Veil Brides) __  
  


Era una bella giornata luminosa, il calore del sole estivo era rinfrescato da una leggera brezza che frusciava tra le foglie. Kakashi sentiva la fronde cantare rilassanti da dove si trovava. Gli piacevano quelle giornate, dove tutto era cheto, non doveva andare in missione con la squadra Ro e aveva la sensazione di poter rimanere fino a sera a osservare il monumento commemorativo. Il suo occhio pigro continuava a sfilare sui nomi delle sue preziose persone, anche se ormai sapeva a memoria perfino lo spessore dell’incisione sulla pietra.

Quel giorno non aveva una missione, ma il Sandaime lo aveva convocato nel suo ufficio. Se il messaggio che l’ANBU gli aveva recapitato era esatto, avrebbe dovuto incontrarlo nel suo ufficio due ore fa.

_Oh, come vola il tempo…_

Pigramente si chiese se potesse tirare la corda ancora un poco e restarsene un altro po’ a osservare quella pietra fredda, come se potesse dargli il conforto necessario per non crollare. Alla fine decise che sicuramente aveva già infastidito il vecchio Hokage e non era il caso di sfidare la sua pazienza più del dovuto.

Salutò con un cenno la fredda lapide, poi utilizzò il shunshin per apparire direttamente alla finestra dell’ufficio dell’Hokage. Perché usare la porta quando poteva presentarsi in quel modo e far morire di crepacuore tutti i presenti?

“Yo” disse alzando una mano e socchiudendo l’unico occhio visibile. “Perdonate il ritardo, ma temo di essermi perso nel cammino della vita”.

Una leggera risatina divertita gli fece riaprire l’occhio e fu stupito di vedere così tante persone importanti nella stanza. C’era il suo capo della Squadra Speciale, Ibiki Morino, il capo della squadra Jonin Nara Shikaku, il capo della Polizia Uchiha Fugaku e il sannin Jiraiya. Al suo fianco c’erano due ninja che non appartenevano a Konoha ed era stato uno di loro a ridacchiare. Si bloccò sul balcone della finestra, guardò spaesato quei lineamenti così familiari e gli occhi azzurri socchiusi in un sorriso. I suoi capelli avevano anche lo stesso colore di quelli del sensei, con la differenza che questi erano tagliati più corti.

Ma rischiò di perdere l’equilibrio sul bancone quando spostò l’occhio sorpreso sull’altro ninja. A differenza dell’altro, che con i suoi sgargianti colori sembrava irradiare la luce, questo aveva un aspetto più scuro, perfino l’espressione era contratta in modo poco amichevole. Ma non c’era niente al mondo che gli potesse impedire di riconoscerlo, nemmeno le cicatrici che rovinavano il lato destro del suo viso e la benda a coprire il mancante occhio sinistro.

Scattò nella stanza incredulo e titubante, con la paura di sperare inutilmente.

“Obito?” chiese senza fiato, spaesato.

Quello contrasse lo sguardo e lo fissò con rabbia, quello sguardo lo ferì. Ma si riprese subito nel sentire l’Hokage tossicchiare per avere la sua attenzione.

“Kakashi-san,” chiese calmo, “puoi confermare che quest’uomo è Uchiha Obito?”

Capì perché fosse stato convocato e, nonostante il pulsare sordo al petto, entrò subito in modalità missione.

“L’odore è diverso, signore” disse confuso.

Obito aveva sempre saputo di torte alle mele, sudore e fuoco (quest’ultimo come la maggior parte degli Uchiha). Invece l’odore che sentiva provenire da quest’uomo era strano: sapeva di sangue, acciaio, cenere e _linfa_. Da un certo punto di vista gli ricordava quello di Tenzou – aroma di rami appena tagliati – ma questo aveva un che di disumano.

Però il volto era esattamente quello che avrebbe avuto Obito una volta cresciuto, cicatrici e occhio mancante a parte. Una henge? Sicuramente non avrebbe mai ingannato il Sandaime o Fugaku in quel modo…

L’uomo che diceva di essere Obito accentuò la smorfia infastidita, poi l’occhio onice si colorò di rosso e nero, i tomoi vorticarono fino a formare una figura che Kakashi aveva visto spesso guardandosi allo specchio.

 _Kamui_.

Veloce si affrettò ad alzare il suo hitai-ate, rivelando il rosso dello sharingan che si trasformò nella stessa forma a tre punte.

“Questo ti rinfresca la memoria, Bakakashi?” disse Obito.

Kami, perfino la voce era diversa, più consumata e distaccata. Ma ora non c’erano più dubbi, si trattava davvero di lui e risentire quel nomignolo dell’infanzia aumentò la contrazione al petto.

“Sei vivo…” disse senza fiato.

“Già, questo è interessante” intervenne Fugaku. Aveva attivato il suo sharingan, forse per assicurarsi che non fosse una henge particolarmente riuscita o un genjutsu, ma doveva essere giunto alla sua stessa conclusione.

Era Obito. _Obito era davvero lì_.

Inaspettatamente fu l’uomo biondo a parlare.

“Ne abbiamo di cose interessanti da raccontare!” ciarlò allegro alzando gli le braccia dietro alla nuca in una posa rilassata, sentì i suoi occhi azzurri puntarsi su di lui. “Tu devi essere il famoso Copy-nin Hatake-san, giusto?”

“Solo Kakashi” tagliò corto improvvisamente diffidente. Solitamente gli shinobi non lo chiamavano per cognome, era qualcosa che richiamava la Zanna Bianca e… be’, qualcosa che Konoha voleva dimenticare. Fece per chiedere il nome dell’uomo, ma lui lo precedette con la sua voce assurdamente spensierata.

“Ho sentito tanto parlare di te! Ma Obito ti ha sempre descritto con un palo in culo, fissato con le regole e insofferente ai ritardi” elencò. “Mh, non è che sei tu l’impostore qui?” terminò fissandolo sospettoso.

Kakashi sul momento non seppe decisamente come reagire. Era ancora frastornato dalla scoperta che Obito fosse lì, vivo _dannazione_ , e non era pronto ad affrontare un tale fiume di parole dal sosia del suo defunto sensei. Voleva delle risposte, voleva sapere perché Obito non fosse tornato indietro! Forse in quel modo, se fossero stati insieme… Rin… e sensei…

“Maaa, chissà” risolse alla fine indolente, le mani ben piantate nelle tasche in una posa curva. Non riusciva a smettere di guardare Obito con lo sharingan, come a volersi imprimere la sua immagine nel caso fosse sparito di colpo.

Un altro tossicchio da parte dell’Hokage gli ricordò che si trovava nel suo Ufficio e che, probabilmente, stava mancando di educazione a tutti i presenti stando nel centro di esso. Fece quindi un passo indietro.

“Immagino sia il caso di continuare con le presentazioni” disse il Sandaime con lo stesso tono rilassato di prima. I suoi occhi però erano vigili e svegli, pronti a notare qualsiasi particolare. “Kakashi, ti presento l’accompagnatore del tuo vecchio amico: Uzumaki Nozomi, il fratello minore di Yondaime-dono”.

Shikaku poté vedere con estrema precisione il momento in cui Kakashi, davanti a questa notizia, sembrò voler mandare al diavolo ogni cosa. In cuor suo provò empatia verso il giovane ANBU, anche lui quando lo aveva sentito aveva faticato a mantenere il controllo.

“Yondaime-sama non aveva un fratello” disse Kakashi duro. “Non che io sappia, almeno”.

“Be’, nemmeno io sapevo di avere un fratello qui” protestò il sedicente Uzumaki facendo un broncio, “visto che nessuno si è mai preso la briga di dirmelo!”

Non si aspettava di vedere Jiraiya intervenire, mettendo una mano sulla capigliatura spettinata del ragazzo.

“Moccioso, è stato fatto per il tuo bene” lo avvertì.

Quella frase stuzzicò il suo interesse e lo fissò con più attenzione. Quello sott’intendeva che qualcuno lo sapeva e non aveva parlato. Anche l’Hokage parve notarlo.

“Da quanto lo sai, Jiraiya?” chiese pacato.

“Solo da quando ci siamo incontrati. Vedendolo ho capito che aveva qualche legame di sangue con il nostro Yondaime”.

 _Sembra di vedere suo figlio_ , concordò internamente Shikaku, anche se non gli piaceva pensare che Minato avesse potuto tradire Kushina. Ma a pensarci meglio, sarebbe stato impossibile: l’uomo davanti a lui superava la ventina, non ci sarebbero stati con l’età. Invece, l’opzione fratello era molto più probabile. Restava da capire perché nessuno ne fosse a conoscenza.

Jiraiya, quasi a leggergli nel pensiero, si apprestò a continuare.

“Nozomi è il fratellastro di Minato” specificò. “Sua madre era una Uzumaki, dalla quale ha preso il nome. Non gli ha mai parlato di suo padre, che immagino non sapesse nemmeno della sua esistenza”.

“Questo è… incredibile” considerò il Sandaime.

Più che incredibile a suo avviso. Era impossibile che non fosse giunta nemmeno una voce sull’esistenza di questo fratello. La sua somiglianza con Minato sarebbe stata notata subito anche dalle altri nazioni, ma solo recentemente si era spettegolato del fantasma del Lampo Giallo.

Ibiki sembrò giungere alla sua stessa conclusione, perché chiese:

“Dove sei stato tutto questo tempo?”

L’espressione sul volto dell’Uzumaki si oscurò, guardò esitante Jiraiya prima di prendere a parlare con un sospiro.

“Un po’ ovunque. Sono scappato con mamma da Uzushio poco prima che la distruggessero, da allora abbiamo viaggiato in incognito nelle diverse nazioni. Onestamente, non ho ricordi al di fuori dei nostri continui spostamenti. So anche che mamma usava una henge su di me, anche se non ho mai saputo perché, e trasportava molti rotoli”.

“Rotoli di tecniche ninja?” si assicurò cominciando un po’ a capire dove stava andando a parare e il sospiro tremante di Nozomi gli confermò che quella storia non era finita bene.

“Sì, soprattutto Fūinjutsu, aveva anche tentato di insegnarmi qualcosa ma ero troppo piccolo…” Prese un altro lungo respiro. “Comunque, quando avevo undici anni ci siamo diretti verso il Paese dell’Erba. Da alcuni pettegolezzi aveva sentito che anche un’altra famiglia Uzumaki aveva trovato rifugio lì, quindi speravamo finalmente di trovare un posto sicuro dove restare”.

“Perché non siete venuti a Konoha?” obiettò il Sandaime. “Siamo sempre stati alleati con Uzushio, vi avremmo certamente ospitati e preso cura di voi”.

Era una domanda giusta, ma dallo sguardo spaesato era ovvio che il giovane non avesse una risposta.

“Non lo so” disse infatti stringendosi nelle spalle. “Io andavo dove andava la mamma”.

Ovviamente aveva senso, all’epoca era un bambino e probabilmente non sapeva dell’alleanza con Konoha. Forse la madre provava qualche forma di rancore verso la Foglia perché avevano lasciato che distruggessero il suo villaggio. O forse era per non rivelare l’esistenza del bambino, fratello dell’ormai famoso in tutte le nazioni Lampo Giallo, del resto aveva detto di aver viaggiato in henge.

“Siete arrivati a Kusa?” chiese gentilmente il Sandaime, spronandolo a continuare.

L’ombra negli occhi azzurri si intensificò e scosse la testa.

“Durante la strada siamo stati attaccati. Non so chi fossero quei ninja, ma volevano i rotoli di mamma e conoscere le tecniche segrete di Uzushio”. Rabbrividì al ricordo e sembrò volersi ritrarre, lo sguardo basso. “Nel caos che è successo la mamma è morta, io ho provato a scappare usando una delle tecniche di cui mi aveva parlato: la _Kuchiyose no jutsu_ ”.

Shikaku sentì che le sue sopracciglia si stavano inarcando tanto da raggiungere l’attaccatura dei capelli. Fu sollevato di vedere di non essere l’unico sorpreso nella stanza.

“Avevate stipulato un contratto con qualcuno?” chiese.

Nozomi fece un’espressione imbarazzante. “In realtà non sapevo nemmeno a cosa servisse. È stata la prima che mi è venuta in mente e l’ho fatta. Il secondo successivo mi sono trovato in un posto strano, dai colori strani e pieno di rane giganti”.

Indovinò la descrizione, ma gli parve così improbabile che si rivolse a Jiraiya.

“Il Monte Myoboku?” chiese conferma.

Jiraiya fece un’espressione di circostanza. “Quando utilizzi la tecnica del richiamo senza aver stipulato un contratto non sai mai cosa può capitare”.

“Che buffo” considerò distratto l’Hokage pulendo la pipa. “Se non sbaglio ti è successa la stessa cosa da ragazzo”.

Jiraiya saltò sul posto, rosso in viso. “Ohi, vecchio! Questo doveva restare un nostro segreto”.

“Quindi non hai raggiunto il Monte perché hai camminato per mesi e mesi alla sua ricerca?” lo stuzzicò Kakashi.

“Oh, è questo che racconti, Jiraiya-chan?” lo derise bonario Hiruzen.

Un colpo di tosse bloccò la risposta del vecchio Sannin. Era stato Fugaku, visibilmente infastidito da quel teatrino.

“Possiamo continuare?” chiese gelido e in cuor suo Shikaku era d’accordo, ma avrebbe preferito darsi fuoco ai capelli che mostrare assenso al gelido capo della Polizia.

“Certamente. Nozomi, prego” acconsentì l’Hokage.

Lui fece spallucce. “Sono rimasto con i rospi per un bel po’. Mi hanno tenuto al sicuro e mi sono allenato con Pa’ e Ma’” disse quei nomi con affettuosa familiarità, il tono che si rifletteva anche nello sguardo addolcito. “Mi hanno insegnato tantissime cose e reso molto più forte. Quando ho imparato tutto ho deciso di lasciare il Monte per riprendere a viaggiare in modo di rendermi utile. È così che ho incontrato Obito!”

Con quest’ultima frase, l’attenzione di tutti tornò sull’Uchiha scomparso. A dir la verità, aveva lanciato continue occhiate a Obito nel mentre del racconto di Nozomi, per osservare la sua reazione. Non sembrava sorpreso di sentire quella storia, doveva già conoscerla, e fin dal momento in cui aveva iniziato a parlare del viaggio con la madre gli si era avvicinato, come a dargli conforto con la sua presenza.

Per il resto era stato in silenzio, il viso privo di emozioni evidenti e l’occhio lontano da Kakashi. Era palese che stesse facendo di tutto per non incrociare lo sguardo.

“Hai incontrato Obito” ripeté l’Hokage con calma, “questo quando?”

“Quasi tre anni fa, signore” rispose Nozomi.

“E cos’hai fatto da solo fino a questo incontro, Obito?”

Il giovane Uchiha parve irritato dal tono accondiscendente del Sandaime, come se stesse parlando con un bambino. Gli lanciò uno sguardo infastidito e disse:

“I cazzi miei”.

Non apprezzò particolarmente quella risposta e non fu l’unico in stanza, fatta eccezione di Fugaku che non batté ciglio. Jiraiya alzò gli occhi al cielo esasperato, evidentemente una risposta del genere non era una novità per lui.

Fortunatamente, l’Hokage mantenne la calma e si limitò a guardarlo con rimprovero.

“Puoi essere più preciso di così?” chiese sempre educato. “Magari dirci come sei sopravvissuto alle rocce”.

Shikaku poteva giurare che Kakashi stava aspettando quella risposta con tutto se stesso dal momento che lo aveva riconosciuto.

Obito era evidentemente riluttante a parlare, lo vide scambiarsi uno sguardo supplicante con Nozomi, il quale sembrò convincerlo silenziosamente.

“Sono stato salvato da Uchiha Madara”.

Non poteva sganciare una bomba peggiore, considerò, in confronto anche la notizia del fratello scomparso di Minato impallidiva. Il primo a reagire fu ovviamente Fugaku.

“Uchiha Madara è morto da tantissimo tempo” ringhiò.

“Sì, be’, in realtà no” replicò Obito quasi con sfida. “Non era morto, anche se all’inizio l’ho scambiato per lo shinigami privato degli Uchiha, visto che aveva una falce e uno sharingan”.

Quello… non aveva senso, ma effettivamente era qualcosa che l’Obito che aveva conosciuto lui poteva pensare tranquillamente.

“Ci stai davvero dicendo che Uchiha Madara, un ninja dell’epoca dei fondatori e che tutti credevano morto, in realtà è vivo?” si assicurò Hiruzen ponendo ogni parola con lentezza.

“Adesso è morto davvero” lo rassicurò. “L’ha ucciso il Yondaime sei anni fa”.

Il calcolo fu facile da fare a tutti, ma Shikaku fu il primo a reagire.

“Stai dicendo che dietro l’attacco del Kyūbi si sei anni fa c’era Uchiha Madara?”

“Conoscete qualcun altro in grado di controllare i Bijū?”

Non gli piacque quella risposta che grondava sarcasmo, non gli piaceva quel suo atteggiamento in generale in realtà. Perciò lo guardò assottigliando gli occhi, sospettoso.

“Puoi spiegarti meglio?” insistette Hiruzen e pensò seriamente che la sua pazienza andava riconosciuta con un monumento. Lui era certo di aver raggiunto la quantità di cazzate sufficiente per quella giornata. Tutto quello che voleva era andare a prendere il figlio all’Accademia e stendersi con lui su un prato a non fare nulla, a svuotare la mente osservando le nuvole.

Con un altro sospiro esasperato, Obito ricominciò.

“Quando mi sono svegliato mi sono trovato in questa grotta con questo vecchio con lo sharingan che mi fissava in modo inquietante. Mi ha detto di chiamarsi Uchiha Madara e che mi aveva salvato la vita. Avevo più della metà del corpo distrutto, perciò lo ha ricostruito usando un clone che aveva creato dalle cellule di Hashirama”.

Quella sola frase aveva già troppe informazioni da poterle digerire tutte insieme.

“Cellule di Hashirama?” ripeté in un invito a spiegarsi meglio.

Scrollò le spalle. “È quello che gli ha permesso di vivere così a lungo. È scappato alla morte contro Hashirama utilizzando la tecnica Izanami e prima di andarsene è riuscito a rubargli del DNA”.

Shikaku vide al suo fianco Fugaku irrigidirsi alla menzione di quella tecnica, ma anche se non la conosceva non chiese approfondimento. Era più interessato a questa cosa delle cellule.

“Che cosa se n’è fatto del DNA dello Shodai?”

Ottenne un’altra scrollata di spalle disinteressata. “Si è tenuto in vita ed è riuscito a ottenere questi esseri umani artificiali che lui chiamava Zetsu. Ha ricostruito il mio corpo con uno di essi” ripeté. “Ma ero ancora debole e debilitato, così non ho potuto muovermi da lì per un bel po’”.

“E questo… Uchiha Madara” iniziò Ibiki scettico, “che cosa voleva da te?”

Questa volta non scrollò le spalle, ma si oscurò.

“Tirarmi in mezzo a un suo piano delirante. Non chiedetemi quale, non capivo la metà delle cose che diceva ed era fottutamente inquietante. A un certo punto ho cominciato a temere fosse anche un pervertito, visto che parlava di volere da me _certi favori_. Probabilmente parlava dell’attacco con il Kyūbi, ma non ho mai chiesto. Volevo solo andarmene da lì il prima possibile. Mi aveva anche messo questi due Zetsu a sorvegliarmi e, cazzo, non facevano altro che chiedermi come ci si sentisse a fare la cacca”.

Sentì un colpo di tosse incastrarsi in gola a quell’ultima affermazione e si accorse che anche gli altri presenti sembravano faticare dal restare seri. Tranne Fugaku, Fugaku aveva un’espressione molto scandalizzata. Forse era sconvolto sapere la fine che aveva fatto uno dei membri più potenti del suo clan.

“Ma poi sei sfuggito” si sforzò di dire.

“Sì, ci sono riuscito” ammise. “Alla fine i due Zetsu si sono affezionati a me e mi hanno permesso di lasciare quel posto demoniaco”.

“Ma non sei tornato” sottolineò l’ovvio il Sandaime, guardandolo penetrante. “Perché?”

E, per la prima volta dopo che aveva mostrato il Magekyo, Obito puntò lo sguardo su Kakashi, uno sguardo che bruciava odio, rabbia e disprezzo.

“Perché _lui ha ucciso Rin_ ” ringhiò.

_Eccolo._

Kakashi stava aspettando questo momento da quando aveva capito che chi aveva davanti era davvero Obito. Ma sentirlo dire fu comunque una pugnalata al petto che lo fece accartocciare in se stesso, sommerso dai propri sensi di colpa.

La promessa che aveva infranto. Il suo ennesimo fallimento.

“Io…”

Obito socchiuse l’occhio, accentuando il disprezzo con cui lo stava fissando.

“Non mi interessano le tue patetiche scuse”.

“Me la sono trovata davanti all’improvviso!” spiegò bisognoso che capisse che lui non aveva _mai_ voluto che succedesse, che aveva tentato con tutte le sue forze di onorare la sua promessa. “Me ne sono accorto quando era troppo tardi, io non volevo…”

“È stata lei a volerlo”.

Si stupì di sentire la voce di Nozomi sovrastare la sua e quando alzò gli occhi vide che l’uomo aveva fatto un passo avanti e lo guardava affranto, come se vederlo soffrire facesse stare male anche lui. Nebulosamente si chiese perché provare un’empatia del genere per uno sconosciuto.

“È stata Rin che ha scelto di uccidersi” ripeté Nozomi con trasporto. “Kiri le aveva sigillato dentro Isobou…”

“Chi?” chiese Shikaku.

Obito alzò gli occhi al cielo. “Parla del Sanbi”.

“… ma il sigillo era debole, progettato perché si spezzasse una volta raggiunta Konoha. Lei lo sapeva, sapeva che se l’avessi portata lì avrebbe distrutto il suo villaggio. Si è intromessa al tuo raikiri perché voleva evitarlo, perché era l’unico modo che aveva per farlo”.

Ci fu un lungo silenzio, in cui Kakashi sentì nelle orecchie il rimbombo del suo cuore ferito. Ringraziò la maschera che gli nascondeva buona parte del suo viso, ma sospettava che la dolorosa realizzazione fosse comunque visibile nei suoi occhi. Questo… questo spiegava quelle parole che Rin gli aveva rivolto, ora avevano senso…

“Come sai queste cose?”

Il silenzio fu spezzato da Shikaku, razionale come suo solito. Quella domanda lo fece ricominciare a respirare, anche se gli sembrava di essere immerso nell’acqua gelata. Nozomi gli rivolse un ultimo sguardo preoccupato prima di rivolgersi al capo jounin.

“Quando Obito mi ha raccontato quello che aveva visto ho voluto indagare. Insomma, è una storia strana da ogni punto di vista. Con qualche favore a Kiri abbiamo avuto le nostre risposte”.

Si sentì ancora più male nel realizzare che Obito lo aveva visto, che era lì il momento in cui era successo. Aveva visto tutto.

A differenza sua, Shikaku fu più veloce a cogliere un’altra realizzazione.

“Favori a Kiri? Come aiutarli nel colpo di stato?”

Nozomi sussultò e un sorrisetto imbarazzato si disegnò sulle sue labbra. “Ehm, tipo” ammise.

Kakashi non condivise la curiosità delle altre persone nella stanza. Si sentiva come alienato dagli altri, perché l’unica cosa che c’era davanti a lui era Obito, che lo odiava e aveva visto quello che aveva fatto, che genere di pessimo umano fosse. Era come se il destino avesse voluto mandargli un giudice e aveva scelto quello perfetto per torturarlo.

“Come mai intromettersi negli affari politici di Kiri?”

Perfino le domande poste dagli altri gli giungevano nebulose, come se attraversassero strati di acqua, così come le risposte.

“I capi di Kiri erano sanguinosi guerrafondai interessati solo al proprio interesse. Almeno adesso la nuova Mizukage lavora per la pace”.

“E tu sei interessato alla pace, Nozomi-san?”

“Ovviamente! La guerra ha distrutto il mio villaggio e mi ha costretto a essere un profugo. Non voglio che ricapiti una cosa del genere mai più!” asserì.

Quel tono determinato scosse Kakashi, anche se non abbastanza da farlo reinserire nella conversazione. Del resto non aveva davvero ascoltato di cosa stessero parlando, ma improvvisamente gli parve che la bolla attorno a lui esplodesse e i suoni tornassero chiari.

“Mi dispiace” disse guardando Obito.

Ricevette solo disprezzo. “Ho detto che non volevo le tue scuse”.

Faceva davvero male, anche se sentiva di meritare quel disprezzo. In quel momento odiò quella giornata tranquilla, voleva solo indossare la sua maschera ANBU e scivolare nell’automatismo del combattere e uccidere.

Ma almeno riportò su di loro l’attenzione degli altri uomini.

“Quindi è per questo che non sei tornato?” chiese Fugaku duro.

Obito lo sfidò con lo sguardo e il capo degli Uchiha non sembrò apprezzarlo particolarmente.

Kakashi non sapeva che farne di se stesso davanti a questo Obito. Il bambino che aveva conosciuto lui era sì testardo, ma non aveva quell’espressione così rancorosa. Obito non provava mai rancore, nemmeno quando avrebbe dovuto.

“E dove sei stato?” chiese Hiruzen. Sembrava essere l’unico in grado di portare pazienza a quel comportamento così poco collaborativo.

“Non da Madara, se è quello che credete” borbottò, tornò a incrociare le braccia. “Sono stato in giro, per i fatti miei. Mi sono allenato e nascosto e basta. Ho tenuto un profilo basso finché quest’idiota non mi ha coinvolto nelle sue follie”.

C’era un sottotono di affetto in quell’ultime parole, appena più caloroso, Kakashi non seppe se se ne accorse solo lui perché lo conosceva. Seppe solo che provò un irrazionale moto di gelosia davanti alla consapevolezza che era stato qualcuno altro a diventare amico dell’Uchiha, prendendo il suo legittimo posto.

“C’è altro?” chiese l’Hokage al silenzio.

Nozomi smise di sorridere complice a Obito per spostare lo sguardo su Jiraiya, fu proprio lui a prendere la parola.

“Li ho trovati a Uzushio. Dopo un momento di diffidenza siamo stati in grado di collaborare”.

“E puoi confermare le loro versioni?” chiese Hiruzen.

Nonostante il tono gentile, poteva avvertire il sospetto nel suo sguardo. Lo stesso che c’era anche negli altri, molto più manifesto in Ibiki. Ebbe quasi la sensazione di protestare, perché era Obito, dannazione! Era un loro compagno, non c’era motivo di essere così prevenuti nei suoi confronti.

“Sì” confermò serio il sannin, “soprattutto perché c’è qualcuno che mi ha potuto confermare la storia di Nozomi”.

“Puoi evocarlo?” chiese Hiruzen intuendo di chi parlasse. “Sarei curioso di sentirlo”.

Kakashi capì quando vide Jiraiya eseguire i segni con le mani, si accorse che aveva ancora lo sharingan spalancato e si affrettò ad abbassare la benda. Non era il caso di sprecare chakra inutilmente tenendolo attivo.

Obito lo seguì in quel movimento.

Jiraiya abbatté il palmo della mano sulla scrivania dell’Hokage e in quel punto, tra sbuffi di fumo, comparve la figura di un rospo che Kakashi non aveva mai visto.

“Fukasaku-san” salutò Hiruzen.

Il rospo sulla scrivania era piccolo – per lo meno in confronto a quelli enormi che aveva visto essere evocati dal sannin in battaglia – di un verde molto scuro e con i capelli bianchi in un taglio mohawk, sopracciglia spesse e il pizzetto. I suoi occhi gialli si posarono tranquilli su ognuno dei presenti, per nulla turbato di trovarsi lì. Per ultimo osservò Nozomi e sorrise.

“Ciao, ragazzo”.

“Yo” disse quello ghignando.

Il fatto che si conoscessero con quella familiarità confermava quanto detto da Nozomi, ma Kakashi sapeva che all’Hokage non sarebbe bastato. Infatti il vecchio uomo inclinò il volto in avanti in un saluto informale, poi chiese:

“Fukasaku-san, potremmo approfittare del tuo tempo per chiederti alcune cose?”

“Certamente, Hokage-sama” acconsentì con altrettanta educazione.

A quel punto Kakashi non si stupì di vedere il Sandaime rivolgere un cenno a Fugaku.

“Potresti accompagnare i nostri ospiti fuori per un breve momento, Fugaku-san?”

L’uomo si corrucciò di venire escluso da quella conversazione, ma non protestò. Doveva capire da solo che per sorvegliare un utente di sharingan serviva un altro utente di sharingan. Certo c’era lui, Kakashi, ma sapeva di non avere nemmeno la metà dell’esperienza del capo degli Uchiha con quell’arte oculare. Senza contare che sospettava che se lasciati soli Obito avrebbe potuto prenderlo a pugni.

Infatti fu lui a reagire scontroso.

“Perché dobbiamo uscire?”

“Procedimento standard” fu la rapida replica tagliente di Ibiki.

Obito sbuffò dal naso, poi con passo strafottente uscì dalla stanza dando la schiena a tutti i presenti. Nozomi fece un sorriso un po’ a disagio, come a voler chiedere scusa per quella maleducazione, poi seguì Fugaku fuori dalla stanza salutando tutti i presenti come se fossero amici di vecchia data.

Quel ragazzo era davvero strano.

Era molto seccato di essere stato escluso dalla stanza.

Infastidito, Fugaku si chiese se quello fosse l’ennesimo segnale della mancanza di fiducia verso gli Uchiha da parte dell’Hokage. Forse avrebbe condiviso con il rospo saggio informazioni che non voleva giungessero alle sue orecchie. Quel comportamento non gli piaceva, se lo aveva fatto anche solo per contrastare lo sharingan di Obito avrebbe potuto mandare Kakashi, visto che ne aveva rubato uno e non aveva un grado abbastanza alto che giustificasse la presenza nella stanza al suo posto.

Ma del resto mancavano anche i due consiglieri e Danzo-sama, una cosa molto strana che nonostante tutto aveva apprezzato.

“Così lei è il capo del Clan Uchiha”.

Rivolse appena lo sguardo al moccioso che aveva parlato. Aveva detto di essere sulla soglia dei ventiquattro anni, ma il suo viso rotondo e gli occhi vispi lo faceva assomigliare ancora a un bambino. Non gli prestò molta attenzione, nonostante la parentele in quella breve conversazione era giunto alla conclusione che non condivideva la stessa brillantezza del fratellastro. Si concentrò piuttosto sul parente scomparso, faticava ancora molto ad associarlo al bambino che era stato un tempo. Gli era difficile da ammettere, ma se non ci fosse stata la conferma di Kakashi molto difficilmente l’avrebbe riconosciuto.

“Perché non sei tornato?” chiese tentando di essere pacato, ma la domanda sembrava in tutto e per tutto a un’accusa. Mikoto aveva ragione a prenderlo in giro dicendo che non sapeva abbandonare l’aria da comandante, in questo momento lo guardava come se fosse un disertore.

 _Be’, lo è. Ha sviluppato il Mangekyo e_ non _è tornato_.

Certo era anche molto sorpreso che Obito fosse stato in grado di svilupparne uno, dai suoi ricordi non era particolarmente talentuoso, anzi… _disappunto_ sarebbe stata la parola giusta per descriverlo. Non aveva un grammo del talento e dell’eleganza degli Uchiha.

Ricevette uno sguardo di sbieco.

“Mi sembra di averlo già spiegato”.

Non gli piaceva quel tono. Poteva apprezzarlo se rivolto all’Hokage, ma non a se stesso. Corrucciò la fronte, ma non lasciò a vedere la sua irritazione.

“Capisco la tua avversione per Konoha” _e la condivido_ , pensò solamente, “ma saresti dovuto tornare dal tuo clan”.

Era sicuro che il suo discorso fosse perfettamente logico, perciò non si spiegò il sussulto di Nozomi e il suo cominciare ad agitarsi.

“Quindi, signore, lei… lei è sposato?” blaterò con tono spensierato.

Lo guardò con un sopracciglio alzato. “Sì”.

“Oh, e…”

“ Mio clan? _Ora_ faccio parte del clan?”

“…ha dei figli?” deglutì Nozomi.

Fugaku si sentiva sinceramente confuso, sia dallo scatto di Obito che dalle domande dell’Uzumaki. Guardò quest’ultimo.

“Sì, due maschi” poi tornò a rivolgersi all’altro circospetto. “Tu sei un Uchiha”.

Obito sembrava pronto a mostrare lo sharingan da un momento all’altro, cominciò a capire la preoccupazione del suo accompagnatore. In qualche modo che non capiva aveva fatto un passo falso.

“Non ricordo di aver sentito qualcosa dal genere da bambino” replicò. “Ricordo che mia nonna ha dovuto lottare perché risiedessi all’interno del distretto con lei, che non avete mai perdonato a mio padre di aver sposato una civile esterna”.

“I segreti del clan...” iniziò seriamente, ancora indignato da quella storia.

“Non mi avete mai riconosciuto come un Uchiha, mai” lo interruppe ancora una volta e Fugaku si chiuse in un silenzio offeso che avrebbe fatto tremare chiunque. Contraddire e interrompere il proprio capo clan! Questo era decisamente assurdo, Obito era lo stesso bambino indisciplinato di anni fa.

 _Un bambino indisciplinato che ha un Mangekyo_ … dovette ricordare a se stesso.

“Che cosa è cambiato adesso?” pungolò di nuovo il ragazzo impudente.

Lo fissò con superiorità, come a ricordare la sua posizione con solo quello sguardo.

“Il tuo sharingan, tanto per cominciare” disse sicuro.

Ma dall’espressione che fece Obito doveva aver fatto _decisamente_ un passo falso.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaargh, temo che io e Kakashi condividiamo l’indole di ritardo per procrastinazione xD In realtà io ho un bel po’ di capitoli pronti, solo che perdo il senso del tempo, mi dispiace ;___;  
> Comunque ecco il terzo capitolo! Sono finalmente arrivati a Konoha, Naruto veste ormai la sua nuova identità e Obito deve fare i conti con quello che ha lasciato alle spalle. Che dite? Riusciranno a convincere l’Hokage e gli altri?  
> C’è anche Kakashi, che avrà un suo ruolo molto importante aw. Non vedo l’ora che tutta la famigliola si completi^^  
> Vi ringrazio di cuore per i commenti lasciati e incoraggio i lettori silenziosi a lasciarmi un piccolo parere c: per me è molto importante!
> 
> Un bacio,


	5. La scommessa di Obito

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CIAO MERAVIGLIE! PRIMA DI LASCIARVI AL CAPITOLO, VI FACCIO UN PICCOLO SPECCHIETTO SULLE ETÀ DEI VARI PERSONAGGI ^^  
> • Quando Naruto viaggia indietro nel tempo ha 21 anni (quattro anni dopo la fine del manga) e si ritrova nel passato cinque anni dopo l’attacco del Kyūbi a Konoha.  
> • Un anno dopo, quando quindi ha 22 anni e si rende conto di non poter più tornare al suo tempo, si incontra con Obito che ha 20 anni (sei anni dopo l’attacco del Kyūbi, avvenuto quando lui ne aveva 14).  
> • Da qui passa un anno e mezzo prima che Jiraiya li trovi e succede in primavera, quindi Naruto/Nozomi ha 23 (saranno 24 a Ottobre) mentre Obito ne ha fatti 22 a Febbraio.  
> • Quando arrivano a Konoha è estate, più precisamente i primi di Luglio, e a Ottobre saranno otto anni dall’attacco del Kyūbi. Da questo deriva che i personaggi principali hanno rispettivamente:  
> Nozomi: 23 quasi 24.  
> Obito: 22.  
> Kakashi: 21, saranno 22 anni a Settembre.  
> Naruto: 7 anni, saranno 8 anni a Ottobre.  
> Sasuke: 7 anni, saranno 8 anni a fine Luglio.  
> Sakura: ha già 8 anni (è nata a Marzo).  
> Shisui: 15 anni, a Ottobre saranno 16.  
> Itachi: a Giugno ha compiuto 13 anni.  
> Yamato: 17 anni, ad Agosto saranno 18 (lo so, è praticamente un bimbo lol)  
> Iruka: a maggio ha compiuto 18 anni (non sappiamo canonicamente quando sia diventato maestro all’Accademia, ma lo è già da un anno nella storia).  
> Gai: a Gennaio ha compiuto 22 anni.  
> Sai: ha 7 anni, a Novembre saranno 8.
> 
> Okay, questi più o meno sono i principali, giusto per darvi un po’ di linee guida. Ovviamente non mi metto a calcolare l’età di personaggi come Fugaku, Hiruzen o Jiraiya xD tanto sappiamo tutti che sono più vecchi di Nozomi. Comunque sì, Nozomi è praticamente diventato quello grande e saggio del gruppetto che si andrà a formarsi.

_«I see the children in the rain like the parade before the pain_

_I see the love; I see the hate; I see this world that we can make!»_

(Young – Hollywood Undead)

Naruto era seduto sopra lo scivolo e osservava nascosto il gruppo di bambini sul campetto in terra rossa. Stavano facendo le squadre per giocare a baseball, ma erano in numero dispari e quindi stavano litigando per come fare, perché ovviamente nessuna squadra voleva essere in svantaggio. Pensò che se si fosse unito allora sarebbero diventati pari e non ci sarebbero stati svantaggi, magari gli avrebbero permesso di giocare con loro questa volta.

Titubante spostò gli occhi sui genitori. Erano un poco in disparte, abbastanza vicini da poter controllare i figli e intervenire se fosse successo qualcosa. Ma sembravano anche molto impegnati nei loro discorsi, forse non si sarebbero accorti che si era aggiunto ai loro figlioletti.

Sì, poteva funzionare.

Deciso a farsi finalmente degli amici, scese dallo scivolo veloce e corse verso i bambini.

“Ehi, vi manca un giocatore?!” chiese sprizzando ottimismo. “Posso giocare io se volete”.

Si voltarono tutti verso di lui e un improvviso silenzio calò sul parco, in netto contrasto con le risate e le voci squillanti di prima. Lo fissavano quasi increduli che fosse andato a parlare con loro e alcuni avevano anche fatto un passo indietro. Naruto sentì il coraggio che aveva racimolato sgonfiarsi, ma non si diede per vinto.

“Non ci manca un giocatore” disse finalmente uno dei bambini più grandi.

Si corrucciò, perché ormai aveva imparato a contare e quindi sapeva che stava mentendo.

“Non è vero, siete in undici!”

Ora anche gli altri bambini cominciarono a farsi nervosi e i genitori si erano zittiti, accorgendosi che aveva raggiunto i loro figli. Avevano smesso di parlare felici per sussurrare tra loro frasi troppo basse perché le potesse sentire, ma anche così poteva indovinarle.

“Noi non vogliamo giocare con una nullità come te” dichiarò quindi il primo che aveva parlato, facendo anche un passo minaccioso in avanti.

A quella dimostrazione di forza anche gli altri bambini si animarono.

“Sì, non vogliamo giocare con te!”

Una ragazzina puntò il dito verso il suo viso. “Guarda che cicatrici, fai schifo!”

Quell’ultimo commento lo umiliò e avvilito provò a girarsi per correre via, ma i bambini lo avevano circondato dentro a un cerchio.

“Sembra un animale” concordò un altro. “È proprio un mostro”.

“Non sorprende che nessuno lo voglia!”

“Scommetto che i suoi genitori lo hanno lasciato perché è brutto”.

Quello fu un colpo basso che fece sgranare gli occhi Naruto. Si chiese se fosse vero, se fosse per quello che non aveva dei genitori, del resto Jiji non gli rispondeva mai quando chiedeva dove fossero. Magari lo avevano davvero abbandonato perché gli faceva schifo, come a tutti.

Provò a protestare in qualche modo, ma il gruppo sovrastò la sua voce fievole facendosi sempre più stretto. Cominciò ad avere paura, quindi reagì d’istinto e colpì qualcuno che si era avvicinato troppo.

“Ahia, mi ha morso!” strillò una bambina.

La guardò sconvolto. Non era vero, aveva solo spintonato perché gli stesse lontano. Ma il suo strillo acuto catturò del tutto l’attenzione dei genitori.

“Brutto demone, cosa credi di fare?!” sputò la madre avvicinando la bambina a sé, come a volerla proteggere da lui.

“Mi ha fatto male, mamma” pianse quella.

Anche gli altri genitori si avvicinarono prendendo i propri figli e allontanandoli, come se avessero davvero paura che li mordesse. Naruto sentì i loro occhi su di sé e tremò. Tremò perché non sapeva fare altro davanti a quegli occhi freddi e rancorosi che lo accusavano di qualcosa che non capiva.

“Non l’ho morsa…” protestò.

“Stai lontano dai nostri figli!” lo interruppe un genitore furioso.

“Non devi giocare con loro” lo rimproverò severamente un altro.

“Ma…”

Non capiva quella cattiveria, non capiva perché tutti ce l’avessero con lui. Non aveva fatto niente, aveva solo chiesto di poter giocare con loro.

“Non vogliamo un demone come te!” abbagliarono ancora.

Si sentì arrabbiato. Dalla confusione, paura e tristezza esplose anche quest’ultima emozione: la rabbia. Gli bruciò lo stomaco e gli fece venire gli occhi lucidi, perché non era giusto che lo trattassero così, non lo meritava. Strinse le mani a pugno e urlò:

“Non sono un demone! Sono Uzumaki Naruto e diventerò Hokage, credici!”

Ci fu un piccolo silenzio di sgomento tra gli adulti, finché uno non si riprese e parve furioso di sentirlo dire una cosa del genere. Tremò ancor di più quando lo vide avvicinarsi, una mano alzata. Conosceva quella posa tesa, stava per arrivare una sberla.

“Tu, fottuto…”

Prima che potesse colpirlo, qualcuno si materializzò al suo fianco e afferrò il braccio dell’adulto, impedendogli di calare la mano sulla sua guancia.

Naruto trattenne il fiato e osservò lo sconosciuto, chiedendosi quando fosse arrivato. Era alto, molto più del genitore, e indossava abiti scuri da shinobi, ma non aveva il segno distintivo della Foglia. Aveva afferrato saldamente il polso dell’uomo e lo teneva sollevato in alto, lo sguardo così serio e pericoloso da far accapponare la pelle.

“Cosa credi di fare?” sibilò inclinando la testa.

Solo il quel momento Naruto si accorse delle cicatrici che frastagliavano tutto il lato destro del viso. Forse era quello che aveva fatto spalancare gli occhi del genitore inorridito. Provò infatti ad allontanarsi, ma lo shinobi lo teneva saldo al polso, così forte che Naruto ebbe quasi il sospetto gli stesse per rompere il braccio.

“Chi cazzo sei?” sputò quindi il genitore.

Lo shinobi non rispose, aumentò solo la presa facendo sbiancare ancora di più l’uomo. Ora i bambini sembravano davvero spaventati e si nascondevano dietro alle gambe dei genitori inorriditi.

“Ohi…” balbettò uno preoccupato.

Naruto scattò in piedi e gli si aggrappò addosso, spaventato.

“Lascialo andare” lo pregò. “Gli stai facendo male”.

Gli occhi dello shinobi sconosciuto si posarono su di lui e rabbrividì rendendosi conto che uno mancava e l’altro era rosso sangue, in quel viso deformato dalla cicatrici faceva ancor più paura.

Lo shinobi però lo fissò solo incuriosito, senza una vera sorpresa, e lo ascoltò. Lasciò andare il civile come se fosse un’inutile formica e lo guardò con disprezzo mentre arretrava.

Si stava tenendo il polso e ora che era stato liberato lo fissava oltraggiato.

“Non lo ringrazi?” chiese il ninja calmo. Aveva una voce strana, consumata, come se le sue corde vocali non funzionassero bene, come quando si piange troppo.

Naruto non stava più capendo niente.

Non capiva perché quel ninja spaventoso stesse prendendo le sue difese, né perché sembrasse avercela così tanto con quel civile. Inoltre non lo aveva mai visto in giro, sicuramente non era di Konoha.

Quella domanda sembrò far imbestialire il genitore, che fece una smorfia risentita.

“Dovrei ringraziare questo mostro? Tu sei pazzo…”

Lo shinobi fece un passo minaccioso in avanti, ma successe un’altra cosa strana. Comparve un altro ninja, questo con i capelli bianchi più spettinati dei suoi e la divisa di Konoha, che bloccò il primo mettendogli una mano sulla spalla.

“Maaa” disse con tono leggero, “ci sono problemi?”

Davvero, Naruto non ci stava più capendo niente!

Kakashi era sollevato di aver deciso di seguire Obito. Appena era stato licenziato dall’Hokage li aveva seguiti a distanza fino al complesso Namikaze, dove voleva proporsi di aiutare a mettere in ordine. Ma poi aveva visto Obito far cadere la loro guardia ANBU in un genjutsu e sgattaiolare via. Era stato molto incuriosito da quel comportamento, quindi aveva deciso di seguirlo. Era stato titubante se intervenire o meno quando lo aveva visto accorgersi della presenza di Naruto, ma visto che non aveva provato ad avvicinarlo aveva lasciato perdere. Del resto quello che aveva visto era solo un bambino biondo scansato dalle persone. Un bambino biondo che assomigliava particolarmente al loro sensei e al suo compagno di viaggio, ma comunque aveva scrollato le spalle e lo aveva osservato curioso senza intervenire.

Fino a quella scena del parco.

“Maaa, ci sono problemi?” chiese sfoderando il suo tono più tranquillizzante, nonostante tutto la presa salda sulla spalla di Obito. Cosa voleva fare? Aggredire un civile?

“Shinobi-san!” sbraitò il civile vedendo la possibilità di far valere la propria ragione. “Questo Uchiha mi ha quasi spezzato il braccio!”

Vide Obito irrigidirsi e stringere l’occhio.

“Sono ancora in tempo per farlo” minacciò gutturale e Kakashi vide l’uomo sussultare e indietreggiare ancora un po’.

“Perché non tornate a casa?” propose tranquillo. “Ci penso io qui”.

Fortunatamente non dovette insistere troppo, alla prima sollecitazione il civile se ne andò e con lui anche tutti gli altri genitori accompagnati dai figli. Quest’ultimi lanciarono alcuni sguardi indietro con confusione e terrore.

_Bene, questo è fatto._

Si voltò quindi verso il figlio del sensei, ma cercò di evitare di guardarlo direttamente. La sua somiglianza con Minato faceva male e gli ricordava quanto fosse un fallimento.

“Vai a casa, ne?” propose gentile.

Ma il bambino fissava ancora sorpreso Obito, come se stesse cercando di metabolizzare quello che era appena successo. I suoi occhi azzurri osservavano corrucciati le cicatrici.

“Allora?” insistette preoccupato e il suo tono lo fece sussultare.

“Io…” provò, strinse le labbra e si accigliò. “Grazie” offrì in un bofonchio a Obito prima di voltarsi e correre via, dalla parte opposta dove si erano diretti i civili.

Aspettò che se si fosse allontanato abbastanza, poi sospirò e convocò l’ANBU che avrebbe dovuto sorvegliare il bambino, che avrebbe dovuto proteggerlo.

“Perché non sei intervenuto?” chiese mettendo le mani in tasca.

L’ANBU indossava la maschera di un topo e sembrava un ragazzino, forse era una delle prime reclute. Ma del resto sorvegliare il Jinchūrike era il dovere dei nuovi arrivati, lui era l’unica eccezione visto che si segnava volontariamente.

“Erano civili, signore” spiegò nervoso.

Sospirò, suo malgrado rassegnato e sapendo bene di non poterlo rimproverare più di tanto. Aveva ragione, erano civili, non potevano attaccarli.

“La prossima volta fa’ in modo che non si verifichi una cosa del genere”.

“Sì, signore”.

Lo licenziò perché potesse tornare a seguire il bambino, quindi si voltò verso Obito. Fu sorpreso di trovarlo ancora lì, si era quasi rassegnato all’idea che se ne fosse andato.

“È sempre così?” chiese bellicoso.

Qualcosa dal suo sguardo gli fece capire che aveva capito perfettamente chi fosse quel bambino.

“Purtroppo” rispose riluttante.

Non gli piaceva ammettere che per quanto riuscissero a proteggerlo dalle minacce esterne non riuscivano lo stesso con quelle interne.

Obito sembrò infuriarsi ancor di più.

“E li hai lasciati semplicemente andare?” sibilò.

“Erano civili”.

Si sentì patetico a ripetere la stessa giustificazione dell’ANBU, ma purtroppo era proprio quello il fatto: non potevano attaccare i civili.

Si sentì fissato con incredulità, quasi non fosse sicuro di averlo sentito davvero. Ma poi scosse la testa con una risata fredda e disgustata.

“Sei sempre la solita feccia”.

“Io…”

“È il figlio di Minato e Kushina e tu permetti che lo trattino in questo modo? Perché sono _civili_?!” ringhiò l’ultima parola.

“Sono gli ordini dell’Hokage, non posso…”

“Certo, fa’ pure” lo interruppe ancora una volta. “Nasconditi ancora dietro gli ordini. Vedo che le cose non cambiano, le regole sono ancora più importanti delle persone per te”.

Provò a ribattere, perché non era più vero, non era più quel bambino scontroso e freddo. Ma Obito si teletrasportò prima che potesse farlo.

֎

Il Sandaime stava finendo di leggere il rapporto che gli aveva lasciato Jiraiya, riguardo tutto quello che aveva trovato su Nozomi e Obito a testimonianza della loro onestà, quando quest’ultimo piombò nel suo ufficio. Spalancò le porte di colpo e ignorò l’assistente che stava inutilmente cercando di fermarlo.

Hiruzen si accigliò per quella bruschezza, ma preferì rivolgere un cenno gentile.

“Obito,” salutò non nascondendo la sorpresa, “c’è qualche problema?”

“Sì, Uzumaki Naruto”.

Fu davvero difficile non congelare a quella risposta fin troppo diretta, ma fece del suo meglio per non mostrarsi turbato. Lo fissò quindi perplesso, lo sguardo interrogativo e un’aria pacifica.

“Chi?”

Obito non ci cascò e strinse solo di più gli occhi. “Il figlio di Minato”.

Quello era un problema.

Abbandonò l’espressione da vecchio confuso e rivolse un chiaro segnale all’assistente, che uscì dalla stanza chiudendo la porta, subito dopo sentì i sigilli di privacy venire attivati.

Prese la propria pipa e iniziò ad armeggiarci per accenderla.

“Quindi?” chiese. “Come l’hai scoperto?”

Obito fece una smorfia. “Credo sia inevitabile vista la sua somiglianza con Minato” gli fece notare. “Ho avvertito il suo chakra e ho voluto controllare”.

Sospirò, aveva sperato che i due non si incrociassero ma quanto pare era stato troppo ottimista. Era ovvio che lo avrebbe riconosciuto, visto che era stato un allievo di Minato.

“Vedi, lui è…”

“Il Jinchūrike del Kyūbi,” incrociò le braccia al petto, “me ne sono accorto”.

Quella conversazione poteva solo peggiorare, tutti i suoi intenti di segretezza erano saltati in pochissime ore. Non c’era che accertarsi di un’ultima cosa:

“Nozomi-san lo sa?”

Obito gli lanciò un’occhiata strana, come se stesse valutando la risposta.

“Non ancora” risolse alla fine.

“Gradirei non glielo dicessi” smascherò il suo ordine in una forma di cortesia.

Per tutta risposta ricevette uno sguardo sbieco.

“Perché dovrei farlo? Perché lei non gli ha detto del figlio di suo fratello?” aggiunse più incisivo.

“La vostra situazione è ancora delicata e sotto osservazione” decise di essere altrettanto schietto. “Prima di dire qualsiasi cosa, vogliamo essere sicuri di fidarci di lui, per la stessa sicurezza di Naruto…”

“Sicurezza?” ripeté divertito. “Nonostante quello che a quanto pare subisce ogni giorno? Vi state _davvero_ preoccupando della sua sicurezza?”

“Guardie ANBU lo sorvegliano ogni…” iniziò a spiegare, ma fu nuovamente interrotto. Quel ragazzo aveva una seria incapacità di lasciare che gli altri finissero le proprie frasi, pensò.

“Ho notato, ma a cosa servono se non intervengono?” sbottò. “Un abuso emotivo è pericoloso quanto una ferita fisica e lei lascia che gli abitanti del villaggio lo trattino in quel modo!”

Non dovette chiedere a cosa si riferisse, bastava che il piccolo Naruto uscisse di casa perché si trovasse al centro di sguardi malevoli e qualche ingiuria.

“Naruto diventerà uno shinobi, deve imparare a essere forte”.

Seguì un lungo silenzio, in cui si trovò a sottostare allo sguardo sconvolto di Obito che diventava sempre più sprezzante.

“Certo, ovvio” tremò alla fine di rabbia mal contenuta. “Cos’altro mi aspettavo dall’Hokage che mandava i _bambini in guerra_?”

Questa volta si trovò a stringere gli occhi. Oltre al fatto che non gli piaceva quel tono, non apprezzava nemmeno che gli rinfacciasse le sue scelte passate. Scelte difficili e dolorose, è vero, ma erano in tempo di guerra e nessuna scelta era semplice. Lui aveva sempre agito per il bene di Konoha, cercando di limitare i danni il più possibile. Sapeva di aver fatto molti errori, per cui aveva chiesto ammenda come meglio poteva, ma non tollerava che un subordinato che aveva disertato per anni gli facesse il processo.

“Provi rancore nei miei confronti?” riuscì comunque a chiedere con tono calmo.

Obito gli lanciò un’occhiata strana e la risposta distaccata lo lasciò molto stupito.

“Nel mondo, non in lei in particolar modo”. Rimase in silenzio per un secondo, poi chiese: “Chi si occupa di Naruto?”

“Gli ANBU a rotazione”.

“Intendo con chi vive”.

Accese la pipa e la portò alle labbra prima di rispondere, pensando già al tornado che sarebbe scoppiato alla sua risposta.

“Nessuno”.

Obito ci mise qualche secondo a reagire, ma non si infuriò come si aspettava. Scosse semplicemente la testa.

“Questa sera io e Nozomi andiamo a prenderlo”.

Non gli piacque quel tono definitivo e si alzò dalla sua sedia.

“Questo vi è proibito e ti è proibito parlare a Nozomi di Naruto!”

“È suo nipote!” ringhiò. “E possiamo proteggerlo meglio di quanto stiano facendo le tue patetiche guardie ANBU. È un bambino di sette anni e tu lasci che viva da solo!”

Hiruzen si chiese se Obito si fosse reso conto di aver sfoderato la sharingan, ma quella era solo l’ultima mancanza di rispetto nei suoi confronti.

“La mia pazienza non è infinita” lo avvisò vibrante di autorità, con il tono che faceva indietreggiare perfino Danzo. Ma non Obito, lui non abbassò nemmeno lo sguardo e rimase a fissarlo con sfida.

“Nemmeno la mia” disse in una chiara minaccia.

Hiruzen poteva sentire i suoi ANBU fremere per intervenire a un suo segnale, ma non voleva arrivare a quel punto. Se ci fosse stato uno scontro, la loro posizione a Konoha sarebbe stato compromessa e, nonostante tutto, lui voleva che Obito restasse a Konoha, a casa, e di potersi fidare di Nozomi.

Fortunatamente, anche Obito parve rendersi conto di essere vicino a un punto di non ritorno e decise di fare un passo indietro. La sua figura smise di vibrare minacciosa e ritrasse perfino lo sharinga, non abbandonò però lo sguardo torvo.

“Fra due giorni”, iniziò lento, “all’incontro le dimostreremo che siamo in grado di proteggere il vostro prezioso _Jinchūrike_. Se vinceremo, verrà a vivere con Nozomi” terminò con la voce che ribolliva come lava incandescente.

Hiruzen aumentò l’espressione accigliata, infastidito dal modo in cui aveva sottolineato Jinchūrike con il tono sprezzante. Naruto non era solo il Jinchūrike, non era solo quello il motivo per cui aveva il dovere di proteggerlo: era il figlio di Minato e Kushina. Questo valeva più di ogni altra cosa ed era per questo che non poteva cederlo facilmente.

“Non è la vostra incapacità di proteggerlo che temo” tuonò. “Non so se posso _fidarmi_ di voi”.

Ricevette un’altra occhiata indecifrabile. “Forse fa bene a non fidarsi di me” disse apparentemente calmo, come un mare piatto che sotto celava invisibili vortici marini. “Ma sbaglia a non fidarsi di Nozomi e glielo dimostrerò”.

Avvertì il senso di minaccia, come di ultimatum che si avvicinava.

“Fra due giorni all’incontro”, ripeté con la stessa lentezza, “io proverò a uccidere Kakashi e non ci riuscirò, perché Nozomi mi fermerà appena se ne renderà conto. Quando succederà, perché andrà così, lei capirà che può fidarsi di lui e gli dirà di suo nipote”.

Rimase a fissarlo, chiedendosi se ora fosse il caso di chiamare gli ANBU. Obito stava minacciando di uccidere uno dei suoi migliori shinobi senza battere ciglio e poteva vedere che lo avrebbe fatto, che non era una vuota minaccia. Ma riusciva anche a vedere la sicurezza che aveva nel sapere che sarebbe stato fermato, la consapevolezza che Nozomi si sarebbe intromesso e lo avrebbe combattuto in favore di uno sconosciuto.

Non era una minaccia: era una scommessa.

“E se non ti ferma?” chiese calmo.

Uno strano sbuffo uscì dal suo naso, come se trovasse anche solo assurdo pensarlo.

“Mi fermerà e mi prenderà a calci in culo. Può starne certo”.

“No” disse comunque, perché non era un rischio che poteva prendersi. “Tu non…”

“Non era una proposta” lo interruppe tranquillo. “Le ho solo descritto cosa succederà fra due giorni. Magari può provare a fermarmi adesso, ma se ci prova prenderò Naruto, ce ne andremo e lei perderà ogni shinobi che metterà sulle nostre tracce”.

Non era uno scenario che poteva accettare, ma non poteva nemmeno cedere in quel modo a una minaccia, era pur sempre l’Hokage. Si trovò in uno stallo terribile, perché sapeva che al suo minimo cenno negativo Obito lo avrebbe fatto, poteva leggerglielo in viso. Jiraiya gli aveva detto che possedeva una tecnica spazio-temporale, se l’avesse usata per rapire Naruto sarebbe stato difficile rintracciarlo.

“È un ultimatum rischioso” commentò.

“Non è un ultimatum” lo contraddisse. “È una scommessa: fidatevi di Nozomi”.

“Ma se non lo faremo, tu rapirai Naruto” osservò. “Questo è un ricatto”.

Obito sembrava aver perso la pazienza.

“lo chiami con le pare” replicò con un tono definitivo, si allontanò dalla scrivania senza smettere di fissarlo in volto. “Mi aspetto solo che il _Professore_ di Konoha sappia qual è la scelta più saggia”.

Non rispose a quell’ultima provocazione, lo fissò con lo stesso sguardo di ammonimento mentre lo vedeva lasciare la stanza. Fino alla fine tentennò se dare il segnale agli ANBU, ma alla fine la sua incertezza gli permise di andarsene.

Sospirò e si sentì stanco, troppo stanco per poter reggere ancora quel cappello sul capo. Guardò il quadro di Minato e provò un sottile rimpianto.

“Hai sentito?” chiese quindi.

Jiraiya si mostrò subito nella stanza, le braccia incrociate e un’espressione scura in viso.

“Sì” ammise e sembrò voler aggiungere altro, magari un insulto. Invece disse: “Hai fatto bene a lasciarlo andare. Se avessi provato a fermarlo avrebbe preso Naruto”.

Quello non lo fece stare meglio, anzi aumentò la sua preoccupazione. Se perfino Jiraiya prendeva seriamente le sue minacce significava che farsi nemico Obito era estremamente pericoloso.

“Che ne pensi?” chiese quindi.

“Per quanto sia una testa calda e meriterebbe di essere preso a sberle più volte” iniziò infastidito, “temo abbia ragione”.

Inarcò un sopracciglio curioso, anche se non doveva essere stupito. Non poche ore prima Jiraiya aveva sostenuto l’idea di parlare a Nozomi di Naruto. Doveva fidarsi molto del fratello di Minato, ma temeva fosse per via di sentimentalismo.

“Se davvero proverà a uccidere Kakashi, Nozomi interverrà sicuramente a fermarlo”.

“Mi chiedo il perché di questa fiducia”.

“Nel viaggio verso Konoha ho avuto modo di osservare… la loro dinamica” spiegò, “e Pa’ l’ha confermata parlandomi di Nozomi. Sa che Obito prova molto rancore, ma non permetterà che lo condizioni e non permetterà che uccida un amico. Nozomi è più forte, sia nella forza che nella volontà, perciò alla fine Obito finisce per ascoltarlo sempre”.

“Quindi è quello che ha detto Fukasaku-san” considerò. “Devo avere la fedeltà di Nozomi per avere quella di Obito”.

“Precisamente” confermò.

“E la fedeltà che Nozomi deve a Obito?” chiese quindi.

Da quello che aveva visto, Obito non gli sembrava una persona disposta ad accettare un rapporto puramente servile, doveva esserci parità fra loro, fiducia reciproca.

Jiraiya sorride. “Fedeltà non implica lasciare che un amico faccia qualcosa di sbagliato. Essere fedeli significa anche correggere gli errori dell’altro”.

Corrucciò lo sguardo e non commentò. Lo sapeva ovviamente, era una lezione che aveva insegnato lui ai suoi allievi, non serviva gliela ricordasse.

“Non avrebbe dovuto incontrare Naruto, avevo dato un preciso ordine” sospirò. “Dovrò parlarne con la squadra ANBU e dare una bella strigliata. Sai cos’è successo?”

Scosse la testa. “Posso immaginare che abbia visto come viene solitamente trattato Naruto”.

Poteva cogliere una leggera ironia nelle sue parole.

“Vedo che anche tu la pensi come lui” sospirò.

“Non ne ho mai fatto mistero” disse.

Il che era vero, ma non si pentiva della sua decisione. Se Jiraiya fosse rimasto al villaggio, avrebbe anche potuto pensare di affidarlo a lui, ma così non era stato. Non era sicuro per Naruto vivere fuori dal villaggio, in mezzo a tutti i pericoli in cui viveva Jiraiya nelle sue azioni di spionaggio. L’unica altra persona alla quale avrebbe potuto affidarlo era Kakashi, ma era ancora un ragazzo dalle preoccupanti spinte suicide. Certo, forse se avesse avuto Naruto come ragione di vita avrebbe smesso di buttarsi nell’azione con l’intenzione di morire, ma restava la sua giovane età, all’epoca aveva solo quattordici anni.

Effettivamente, se Nozomi si fosse mostrata una brava persona… Scosse la testa, non volendo sperarci troppo. Il comportamento di Obito era stato già fin troppo pericoloso, doveva essere più cauto del previsto che lasciarsi andare a fantasticherie.

“Quindi, cosa farai?” lo riscosse Jiraiya.

“Per ora starò al suo gioco” spiegò critico. “Vedremo come andrà questo scontro fra due giorni. Dirò agli ANBU di tenersi pronti nel caso le cose si mettessero male. Ma rimanderò ogni decisione a quel momento, puoi capire molte cose di una persona da come combatte”.

Jiraiya annuì in accordo, gli parve perfino di vederlo sollevato. Ancora una volta si chiese perché ci tenesse così tanto a quei due. Ancora una volta la risposta la trovò nel suo affetto per Minato: uno ne era il fratello, l’altro l’allievo; era scontato che provasse un senso di vicinanza.

“Danzō” risolse alla fine e catturò l’attenzione del Sannin. Sapeva che gli era mai stato simpatico, ma si chiese perché improvvisamente sospettasse così tanto del suo vecchio amico. “Dovrò incontrarlo più tardi e dirgli dei nostri ospiti. Non apprezzerà di essere stato escluso dalla decisione”.

“Danzō ha sempre detestato Minato, lo sai,” gli fece notare, “e diffida di tutti gli Uchiha. Si sarebbe opposto con ogni argomento, ora invece non può far altro che accettare la tua decisione”.

“Mhh” ronzò. “Mi chiede se sia solo questo il motivo…”

֎

Si sentì molto stupido ad andare al monumento commemorativo. Obito era vivo, non occorreva che andasse a trovarlo, se voleva parlargli poteva andare direttamente da lui. Ma la verità è che dopo il loro ultimo confronto non aveva molto voglia di rivederlo, sarebbe stato come ricevere altri mille pugni allo stomaco.

Kakashi guardò il nome di Minato e sospirò: “Sensei, continuo a non sapere come parlare con Obito” ammise.

Si credeva cambiato, in tutti quegli anni aveva vissuto per i compagni di Konoha, impedendo ai suoi compagni di morire, mettendoli nello stesso piano delle missioni… Non c’era riuscito sempre, ma era quello che tentava di fare. Aveva tentato di proteggere i suoi compagni anche a costo di morire.

 _Sperando_ di morire.

Scacciò quella vocina che lo correggeva, non era importante. Non sarebbe morto perché Konoha aveva bisogno di lui, ma se fosse successo… be’, lo avrebbe accettato senza piangere troppe lacrime. 

Ma Obito aveva appena dimostrato che si era sempre sbagliato. Aveva ancora una volta abbandonato qualcuno davanti a un ordine.

A essere onesti, aveva accettato la decisione dell’Hokage di non potersi avvicinare a Naruto anche con una sorta di sollievo, senza protestare. Si era detto che era meglio così, che aveva solo quattordici anni, che la sua vita nell’ANBU non gli permetteva di badare a un neonato e che tutte le persone che gli si avvicinavano prima o poi morivano. Si era limitato a osservarlo come ANBU da lontano per assicurarsi che nessuno lo rapisse, non si era mai avvicinato e non gli aveva dato modo di intendere la sua presenza. Agli occhi di Naruto non valeva come il fratello maggiore che Minato aveva voluto diventasse, era solo un estraneo. Si era nascosto dietro a un ordine perché aveva paura delle conseguenze di avvicinarsi al bambino.

Ancora una volta, si era nascosto dietro un ordine per paura di fallire come aveva fatto suo padre.

“Ha ragione, sensei” sospirò come se tutto quel discorso fosse stato dibattuto dal fantasma di Minato, non dalla sua coscienza. “Le regole non sono tutto” ripeté quello che gli aveva detto spesso da bambino.

Si rizzò con la schiena e guardò il cielo. Era tardi, il sole si era già tuffato oltre la cinta di mura per il tramonto. Se fosse stato veloce, avrebbe trovato ancora un fruttivendolo aperto.

Tornò al villaggio, attorno a lui i negozi chiudevano ma arrivò in tempo per fare la sua commissione, anche se la verdura rimasta era davvero poca. Quindi, con il suo bel cesto di frutta e verdura saltò sui tetti, diretto verso una zona un po’ periferica e sporca, con le case che si arrampicavano le une sugli altri come nelle costruzioni per bambini. Si fermò in equilibrio sul davanzale di una di esse e appoggiò il cesto su di esso in modo che non cadesse, poi bussò alla finestra.

Avvertì uno spostamento all’interno della casa, ma saltò prontamente sul tetto. Il vento si era alzato durante la giornata, trasportando con sé foglie e polvere. Vide delle manine afferrare il cesto, poi una testa bionda guardare a destra e sinistra.

Sotto la maschera sorrise.

 _Un passo alla volta_ , si disse prima di saltare lontano dalla casa.

֎

Obito non tornò subito a casa, ne approfittò per osservare com’era cambiata Konoha dalla sua infanzia. Cercò soprattutto l’entrata di Root, nella speranza che non fosse troppo nascosta. Secondo Nozomi, era stata “chiusa” solo dopo la strage degli Uchiha, quando l’Hokage aveva perso tutta la sua fiducia per Danzō. Quindi in quel momento non agiva segretamente e immaginava avesse una propria struttura. Infatti riuscì a trovare l’edificio che portava alla struttura sotterranea in meno tempo del previsto. Rimase in osservazione per ore, studiando la sicurezza e gli ANBU all’entrata. La cosa migliore da fare era trovare un modo per conoscere la planimetria interna, ma anche se il suo Kamui glielo avrebbe permesso non ne aveva il tempo. Doveva tornare da Nozomi prima che l’ANBU alle loro costole venisse cambiato e si accorgessero del genjutsu. Aveva ancora molte notti per tentare di conoscere tutto quello che c’era da sapere su Root e Danzō. Mancavano ancora due anni alla strage Uchiha, avevano tempo per lavorarci ed era meglio iniziare a farlo una volta che l’Hokage avesse smesso di essere un bastone in culo.

Con una smorfia pensò che _forse_ provocarlo come aveva fatto quel giorno non era andato a vantaggio del loro piano.

_Non importa, Nozomi userà quella sua strana magia che unisce le persone e risolveremo i problemi di fiducia._

Quando tornò quindi al complesso Namikaze era molto tardi e trovò ben cinque cloni a maledirlo per aver lasciato che Nozomi cenasse da solo. Ne eliminò uno senza troppo rimpianto: gli stava gridando nelle orecchie e in quel modo avrebbe fatto sapere all’altro del suo arrivo.

Infatti non aspettò molto prima di vederlo spuntare da una delle stanze. Aveva alzato i capelli con una bandana, teneva in mano una scopa in perfetto stile casalinga ed era sporco di polvere e ragnatele.

“Ti aspettavo da ore! Dove sei stato?” sbottò petulante.

“Ho osservato Root e ho litigato con l’Hokage”.

“Oh e cosa hai scope… Cosa?!” strepitò realizzando l’ultima parte. “In che senso _litigato_?”

“Ti ho visto” spiegò, poi capì che doveva specificare: “Ho visto Naruto”.

La reazione fu immediata quanto inaspettata, non immaginava che a quella menzione si zittisse e commentasse solo: “Oh”.

Non seppe come interpretarlo, il che era strano. Aveva imparato a capire Nozomi come un libro aperto in quell’anno e mezzo, erano rari i momenti in cui gli risultava incomprensibile. Soprattutto era raro vedere quell’espressione un po’ amara, rabbuiata. Probabilmente stava pensando al modo in cui veniva trattato da piccolo.

Corrucciò lo sguardo e lo fissò come se fosse un complicato rebus.

Quando Naruto gli parlava della sua infanzia, l’aveva sempre paragonata alla sua, credendo che gli abitanti del villaggio lo trattassero come lui veniva trattato dagli Uchiha: una persona indesiderata, non voluta da nessuno. Ma lui aveva avuto Rin, che era sempre stata gentile con lui, e anche gli altri ragazzi dell’Accademia lo consideravano un amico, senza contare l’importante presenza di sua nonna.

Eppure, nonostante questo, si era sempre sentito tremendamente solo e svalutato. Qualsiasi cosa facesse, agli occhi dei compagni di clan era sempre un perdente goffo e stupido. Non immaginava come dovesse essersi sentito Nozomi senza nemmeno la sicurezza di poche persone che lo sostenevano.

“Come fai a non arrabbiarti?” chiese senza rendersene conto.

Nozomi distolse lo sguardo e appoggiò la scopa contro il muro.

“Ma io sono stato arrabbiato per tantissimo tempo, c’era sempre una pezzo di me che voleva distruggere tutto” ammise. “Poi… l’ho accettato”.

“L’hai accettato” ripeté scettico e appena incredulo.

Fece spallucce. “Non potevo tornare indietro e cambiare il fatto che mi odiassero, potevo solo lavorare perché mi accettassero. E poi… non posso biasimarli, c’è sempre stata una grande confusione sui Jinchūrile e i Bijū, nessuno ha mai spiegato a dovere cosa significasse. Credevano che fossi il Kyūbi e be’… Kurama ha ucciso un sacco di persone quella sera. Credevano le avessi uccise io, è ovvio che fossero arrabbiati con me”.

C’erano così tante cose sbagliate in quel discorso a cui voleva replicare, ma riuscì a riassumete il tutto in una sola frase:

“Quando fai così mi fa incazzare a morte”.

Nozomi inarcò un sopracciglio quindi si spiegò allargando le braccia.

“ _L’ho accettato_ ” gli fece il verso. “Col cazzo, a me sembra invece tu stia sopprimendo la tua rabbia solo perché un maestro morto e delirante ti ha detto che devi spezzare il circolo dell’odio”.

Nozomi non apprezzò per nulla il riferimento a Jiraiya e il modo sprezzante con cui aveva parlato, ma assottigliò solo gli occhi permettendogli di continuare.

“Questa cosa non può essere sana, prima o poi quella rabbia esploderà e non puoi nascondere che non ci sia. L’hai accettato. Dei, come puoi dire una cosa così tranquillamente? Non bisogna accettare che dei bambini vengano trattati così!”

 _Sarebbe come accettare che Rin doveva essere uccisa da Kakashi_ , ma questo non osò dirlo ad alta voce.

“Io non accetto che cose del genere possano succedere” ringhiò. “Ho accettato che sia successo a me, perché non posso cambiarlo e… quindi? Dovrei prendermela con loro? Ucciderli? La vendetta non è qualcosa che fa per me” scosse la testa. “Preferisco dirigere la mia rabbia nel progetto di un mondo dove nessun altro lo subirà. Preferisco guardare avanti e occuparmi della pace”.

“Questo è impossibile. Non puoi cancellare tutto il dolore dal mondo”.

“Ora parli come Nagato”.

“Qualcuno glielo avrà pur fatto pensare”.

Nozomi gli rivolse un gestaccio, ma tutto sommato sorrise. “Odio quando vomiti il tuo pessimismo cosmico”.

Sospirò. “Io odio quando fai il Buddha”.

“Non sto facendo il Buddha” lo contraddisse togliendosi la fascia e i ciuffi della frangia calarono sulla sua fronte. “Sto facendo quello che ritengo giusto, quello che il mio maestro mi ha insegnato. E lo farò fino alla fine, dattebayo!”

“Il Buddha, appunto” brontolò.

Nozomi questa volta rise, in quel modo l’aria si stemprò subito e anche Obito smise di sentirsi teso. Ogni volta si chiedeva come fosse possibile, come Nozomi riuscisse con un solo gesto innocuo spazzare via tutta la tensione.

“Allora, cos’hai detto a Jiji?”

Alzò gli occhi al cielo, faticava ancora a credere che chiamasse uno dei signori più potenti delle nazioni ninja in quel modo infantile. Incrociò quindi le braccia e si appoggiò con la schiena alla parete dietro di lui.

“Niente. Gli ho detto di fidarti di te e parlarti del moccioso”.

“E?” non si lasciò incantare.

“…E potrei aver minacciato di rapire Naruto se non lo farà”.

Si aspettava che si arrabbiasse e lo colpisse con la scopa, invece si limitò a sospirare.

“Con Jiraiya avevamo deciso di non parlare di me… di Naruto” si corresse. “Avremmo aspettato che si fidasse di noi senza spingerlo, per non apparire pericolosi”.

Sapeva cosa avevano deciso, ma lui non aveva mai detto di essere d’accordo.

“Be’, ero incazzato” tagliò corto.

“Speriamo solo di non trovarci alla porta un esercito di ANBU con l’accusa di minaccia all’Hokage solo perché ti sei incazzato. Non penso l’accettino come spiegazione” scherzò.

“Come se tu non potessi portarci via con l’hiraishin”.

“E diventare nukenin?” mormorò un po’ amaramente. “Preferirei… ecco…”

“Lo so” replicò togliendogli il peso di dover continuare.

Nozomi voleva restare a Konoha, voleva la sua casa. Forse Konan aveva davvero ragione, qualsiasi cosa fosse successa alla fine Nozomi si sarebbe rivelato uno shinobi di Konoha fino all’osso, e forse questo poteva essere pericoloso...

“Domani resto ad aiutarti con la casa” disse, come a voler chiudere quel discorso.

Nozomi annuì. “Io ho sistemato la cucina e la nostra camera. Adesso vado a farmi la doccia, poi mi raggiungi a letto?” propose cominciando ad allontanarsi.

“Non ho bisogno di dormire” gli ricordò.

“Chi ha detto che è per dormire?” gli arrivò dal corridoio con una risatina.

Obito inarcò un sopracciglio e stese le labbra un ghigno di apprezzamento. Si staccò dalla parete e lo raggiunse direttamente nel bagno.


	6. Mokuton e sharingan (parte I)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ci si prepara allo scontro tanto atteso.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Scusate la lunga attesa! Mi dispiace davvero avervi fatto aspettare così tanto... purtroppo la mia vita è un disastro T_T  
> Comunque, nota da fare: l'idea dello scontro così strutturata mi è stata ispirata dalla meravigliosa fanfiction "What once was will never be" di PrincessWhiteSnow. Se vi piacciono le time travel ma non l'avete ancora letta, fatelo immediatamente!

« _Some legends are told, some turn to dust or to gold  
But you will remember me, remember me for centuries_.»

(Centuries – Fall out boy)

I due giorni volarono in un battito di ciglia. Nessuno riuscì a credere che il tempo fosse passato così velocemente, di certo non Nozomi e Obito che avevano passato ogni momento a sistemare la dimora Namikaze e spiare Root.

Ma soprattutto per Hiruzen.

I due giorni gli erano sembrati troppo pochi per pensare e trovare un piano d’azione. Aveva mandato le sue migliori spie in giro, in cerca di ulteriori indizi che confermassero l’esistenza di Uzumaki Nozomi. Per via dell’ultimatum imposto da Obito aveva più fretta che mai nell’assicurarsi che non fosse un impostore, per il bene di Naruto.

I suoi agenti erano stati velocissimi e avevano già iniziato a mandare messaggi sulle loro prime scoperte. Si trattava per lo più di conferme alla storia offerta da Jiraiya sui probabili spostamenti di Nozomi con sua madre. Erano stati in uno dei villaggi nel Paese del Fuoco, dove avevano raccolto il passaggio di un donna dai capelli rossi con un figlio.

Aveva anche ascoltato attentamente i rapporti forniti dagli ANBU che li sorvegliavano, ma a quanto pare non stavano facendo nulla di più che sistemare l’abitazione. Soprattutto non avevano dato segnali di volersi mettere in contatto con qualcuno fuori Konoha.

Insomma, alla fine i due giorni erano passati senza che prendesse una solida decisione. Quello che scelse perciò fu più dettato da un bisogno di fidarsi, che da una lunga valutazione dei pochi dati a sua disposizione.

“Jiji, ma dove stiamo andando?”

Sorrise paziente al bambino che lo aveva afferrato alla tunica bianca.

“Hokage-sama” gli ricordò. “Devi chiamarmi Hokage-sama”.

Naruto imbronciò il viso alla correzione e insistette: “Jiji”.

Sospirò e lasciò perdere. Apparentemente erano soli mentre camminavano, ma poteva sentire la presenza degli ANBU appostati in loro protezione.

“Be’, stiamo andando all’arena”.

Per quanto avesse voluto tenere tutto contenuto, c’era comunque stata una fuga di notizie sulle due nuove aggiunte di Konoha e molti shinobi avevano chiesto di poter assistere allo scontro amichevole. Alla fine si era rassegnato a tenerlo nell’arena degli esami chūnin e permettere la presenza di spettatori.

“Perché?” insistette Naruto.

“Perché ci saranno dei ninja molto forti che combatteranno e sono sicuro che tu voglia vederli”.

Infatti il volto del bambino si illuminò. “Forti? Più forti di te?” chiese.

“Certo che no” lo rassicurò sorridendo.

“Allora quando sarò grande li batterò!” annunciò Naruto alzando il pugno in aria. “Perché diventerò più forte di te e diventerò _io_ l’Hokage”.

Rise divertito e intenerito insieme dalla sua sicurezza.

“Me lo auguro, Naruto-kun”.

Erano ormai arrivati ai pressi dello stadio, dove il flusso di persone si era fatto più consistente. Ogni Shinobi si fece da parte al suo passaggio e lo salutò con educazione, ma a Hiruzen non sfuggirono gli sguardi gelidi che lanciarono al bambino. Fortunatamente Naruto era troppo eccitato per l’imminente combattimento per rendersene davvero conto. Dovette afferrarlo a una spalla perché non scappasse via.

Salirono insieme fino alla tribuna d’onore, dove si sarebbe goduto lo spettacolo in modo da osservare attentamente ogni cosa.

“Wooow!” si esaltò Naruto correndo nello spazio riservato, incredulo.

Si sporse oltre il muretto di protezione con la testa per guardare in basso e sembrò illuminarsi ancor di più di gioia nell’accorgersi che avevano uno spazio privato rispetto agli altri.

“Non sporgerti troppo” lo riprese andando a sedersi al suo posto.

Immediatamente alle sue spalle si materializzò uno degli ANBU facendo sussultare il bambino.

Non fu l’unico a entrare nella tribuna riservata, in quel momento fecero la comparsa anche Danzō, accompagnato dal suo _frizzante buon umore_.

“Oh, vecchio mio” salutò affabile, per nulla intimorito dallo sguardo affilato del consigliere.

L’uomo indossava il solito abito tradizionale e le solite bende a coprire il lato del suo viso malandato. L’unico occhio visibile si soffermò per un solo secondo su Naruto – che ricambiò l’occhiata con strafottenza – per poi tornare su di lui.

“Ho sentito la novità” disse gelido. “Abbiamo due probabili acquisti”.

Hiruzen sorrise. “Se qui per valutare la loro abilità insieme a me? Ti ringrazio per la tua gentilezza”.

Danzō non commentò subito, si limitò a prendere posto al suo fianco.

“Sono qui per sapere perché non ne sono stato informato”.

“No, grazie, abbiamo già _mangiato_ ”.

Ci fu un momento di silenzio interdetto, poi Naruto scoppiò a ridere a crepapelle tenendosi lo stomaco con le mani. Per Hiruzen fu estremamente difficile non ridere con lui visto quanto fosse esilarante l’espressione esasperata di Danzō.

“Ho chiesto,” sibilò a tono più sostenuto, “perché non sono stato informato della loro presenza”.

“Non ho capito, hai una strana _tendenza_?”

“No!” sbottò Danzō paonazzo. “Sto parlando dei nuovi ninja stranieri!”

“Oh, è bello che tu sia venuto _volentieri_ ”.

Naruto ormai sembrava sul punto di cadere a terra da quanto ridacchiava, Hiruzen dovette portarsi la pipa in bocca per non mostrare che anche lui stava ridendo. Era fin troppo facile far spazientire Danzō, bastava la sola tecnica di fingersi un po’ sordo, ormai non c’era nemmeno più gusto nel provocarlo.

“Di questo ne riparleremo più tardi!” annunciò infatti con esasperazione.

“Hai dei _petardi_?”

Danzō era ormai allibito, ma fortunatamente Naruto intervenne in quel momento.

“Ma sei anche sordo oltre che vecchio?!” ridacchiò puntandogli l’indice contro. “È meglio che mi sbrighi a diventare Hokage, tu sei troppo vecchio ormai!”

Hiruzen sospirò artificioso.

“Meno male che ci sei tu, Naruto caro” disse e gli fece l’occhiolino.

Il bambino ridacchiò orgoglioso, poi tornò a guardare il campo di addestramento. Al suo fianco, l’ANBU lo avvisò.

“Manca poco”.

Hiruzen annuì, tornando serio.

Nozomi era, in un certo senso, emozionato: l’arena era ancora uguale a come ricordava da bambino!

Dopo l’attacco di Orochimaru era stata per buona parte distrutta e per questo era stata ricostruita in seguito, con alcune modifiche. Era strano rivederla dopo così tanto tempo uguale alla sua prima volta lì dentro.

Al momento era solo nella stanza di attesa. Sospettava che Kakashi fosse in ritardo come suo solito e con lui Tenzō, mentre non aveva idea di dove fosse finito Obito. L’ultima volta che l’aveva visto era stato prima di andare a dormire, sospettava fosse tornato a sorvegliare Root e fosse ancora lì.

_Che palle, volevo organizzare una strategia…_

Fece appena in tempo a pensarlo che percepì una distorsione nello spazio attorno a lui, poi sì aprì come una finestra nell’aria che fece sbucare fuori Obito.

“Oh, sei qui!” costatò mettendo le mani sui fianchi.

L’Uchiha si guardò attorno, lo sharingan ancora attivato che studiava la stanza dove li stavano facendo attendere. Era grigia e senza arredi, fatta eccezione per alcune panche su cui potersi sedere. All’entrata c’era un ninja di guardia, che all’improvvisa comparsa di Obito era sussultato visibilmente.

“Dove sono gli altri?” chiese accigliato.

Nozomi inclinò la testa fissando il soffitto. “Dove vuoi che siano? Kakashi-sensei è in ritardo e il povero Yamato con lui”.

Scosse il capo incredulo. “Non so cosa mi faccia più strano, sentire Kakashi chiamato sensei o dare per scontato il suo ritardo”.

“Meglio per noi!” mantenne l’ottimismo. “Abbiamo tempo per decidere la strategia”.

“Nessuna strategia” lo smorzò incrociando le braccia, poi lo guardò seriamente. “Kakashi lo lasci a me”.

“Ma…”

“Ha uno sharingan” lo interruppe. “Il _mio_ sharingan. Sono meglio equipaggiato per affrontarlo”.

“Ma Yamato… cioè, Tenzō è un utente di Mokuton!” protestò lagnoso. “Tu sei più indicato per contrastarlo”.

Almeno con quell’informazione sembrava aver catturato la sua attenzione. Obito smise di guardarsi attorno per fissarlo sorpreso.

“Konoha ha qualcuno che sa usare il legno?” chiese incredulo. “E tu non hai mai pensato di accennarmelo?!”

Lo guardò offeso. “Te lo avrei detto ieri sera se tu non fossi stato in giro” protestò, poi si strinse nelle spalle. “È un esperimento di Orochimaru, ma non so molto. Posso dirti però che è davvero abile, o almeno nel mio periodo lo era. Quando andavamo in missione ci faceva delle case e riusciva a sopprime il chakra di Kurama”.

Obito sembrò valutare attentamente quell’informazione.

“Ti metterebbe in difficoltà?”

“No” ammise, da anni era più forte di Yamato ormai. “Ho sistemato dei cloni perché raccolgano il chakra naturale”.

“Quindi siamo d’accordo”.

Nozomi sbuffò cominciando a scaldarsi. “No, non siamo d’accordo! Non abbiamo nessuna strategia e… no, dire _mi occuperò io di Kakashi_ non è una strategia. Dobbiamo fare lavoro di squadra”.

Obito richiuse la bocca, inghiottendo quello che stava per dire.

“Lo sai che quando collaboriamo ci divertiamo di più” continuò a stuzzicarlo allargando il sorrisone furbo.

Provò a mantenere il contatto visivo, ma alla fine Nozomi seppe di aver vinto.

“Va bene” borbottò. “Qualche idea? Sei tu quello abituato a combatterli”.

Nozomi fece un sorrisone soddisfatto e furbo. Aveva pensato per tutta la notte a possibili strategie e scenari, poteva considerarsi più che preparato.

Era proprio nel mezzo della sua descrizione accurata delle abilità degli avversari e vari modi per neutralizzarle senza dare troppo mostra delle loro capacità, che vennero interrotti: una voce che Obito riuscì quasi a riconoscere chiamò il suo nome.

Ebbe appena il tempo di voltarsi e vedere un Gai splendente di gioia sfrenata corrergli incontro e placcarlo con il corpo. Nozomi poté vedere l’espressione shoccata di Obito e il modo come si fosse trattenuto dall’usare il kamui per scivolare via.

“Obito! È vero, sei qui! Sono così felice di vederti!” rise Gai.

L’Uchiha si agitò nel fervente abbraccio dell’altro e fortunatamente fu lasciato andare. Fece un passo indietro, come se temesse di tornare a essere stritolato in quella morsa.

“Ciao… Gai” salutò incerto.

Il maestro Gai era molto più giovane di quanto ricordasse Nozomi, ma per il resto era assolutamente uguale: stessi sopracciglioni folti, stessi capelli neri a scodella, stessa orrida tutina verde e stesse sorriso luccicante da rivista.

Si sentì un po’ messo in disparte, visto che non gli era stato rivolta che un’occhiata veloce. Solitamente il maestro Gai lo accoglieva anche con troppo entusiasmo, ma era ovvio che non lo stesse facendo ora. Doveva ricordare a se stesso che non era più Naruto, ma uno sconosciuto. Già qualche giorno prima era stato tremendamente difficile non lasciarsi andare a scherzare con Kakashi-sensei come era solito fare.

Cancellò veloce i pensieri deprimenti che ne derivavano, si concentrò piuttosto sui due ninja davanti a lui.

“Come hai fatto a essere così in ritardo anche per il tuo funerale?!” gridò Gai ridendo, le mani appoggiate sulle spalle di Obito che sembrava diventare sempre più verdognolo a tutto quel contatto fisico indesiderato. O forse era la vista della tutina aderente.

“Ehm, uhm…” borbottò guardandolo in cerca di aiuto. “Sono stato trattenuto…”

“Alt!” lo fermò a gran voce Gai parando una mano in avanti. “Sono certo che il motivo della tua lunga assenza sia più che giustificata! Avrà sicuramente a che fare con una missione classificata, non devi dirmi niente senza il permesso esplicito di Hokage-sama!”

Nozomi vide chiaramente Obito fare un piccolo sorrisetto con l’angolo delle labbra.

“Una specie” confermò. “È bello rivederti, Gai” ammise alla fine.

La reazione da parte dell’altro fu molto più esagitata. Tornò ad avvolgere un braccio attorno alle sue spalle, decantando a gran voce la bellezza di poter passare ancora tempo insieme nel fiore della loro giovinezza.

Per Nozomi fu difficile trattenersi oltre e non poté che ridacchiare. Quello però riuscì finalmente a catturare l’attenzione di Gai, che sembrò imbarazzarsi molto all’idea di averlo ignorato così a lungo.

“Sono spiacente!” disse inchinandosi formale con la fronte che quasi sfiorava il pavimento. “Lei è l’altro ninja che si scontrerà con il mio incredibile rivale e io l’ho ignorato! Molto piacere” aggiunse inchinandosi ancor più a fondo.

Nozomi era arrossito e si trovò ad agitare le mani in avanti. Era difficile ricordarsi che ora era più grande di tutti loro, anche se solo di pochi anni, e che quindi gli portassero più rispetto. Per quanto Gai fosse sempre stato impeccabili nelle etichette ed educato vicino al ridicolo non si era mai inchinato così a fondo con lui.

“Il piacere è anche mio. E dammi pure del tu…”

“Sono Maito Gai, la Bestia Verde di Konoha!”

Obito si era portato una mano all’orecchio per resistere al tono troppo sostenuto.

“Uzumaki Nozomi” ricambiò senza riuscire a trattenersi dal sorridere.

Gli era decisamente mancato l’entusiasmo del maestro Gai.

“Non vedo l’ora di assistere al vostro incontro. È sempre emozionante vedere giovani ninja mostrare la loro giovane forza e vitalità!” Cominciò a lasciare poderose pacche sulla schiena di Obito. “Questo mi riporta a quando eravamo genin! A sono disposto a darti un rivincita per il nostro scontro agli esami chūnin!”

“Non vedo l’ora” tossicchiò sotto i colpi sulla schiena.

Gai tornò a guardare Nozomi, che faticava a restare serio alla vista del compagno che cadeva alle pacche dell’amico d’infanzia.

“Scommetto che sarà una sfida che tirerà fuori tutta la vostra frizzante primavera” continuò senza smettere di sorridere. “Ma non deprimerti, Uzumaki-san, se Kakashi vi metterà in difficoltà! Eh già!” annuì fra sé. “Il mio formidabile rivale è un ninja eccezionale, sono pochi qui a Konoha in grado di tenergli testa” spiegò gonfiando il petto con orgoglio. “Obito lo sa bene, quindi non perdete la vostra fiamma vitale nello scontrarvi. Anzi! È davanti ad avversari potenti che riusciamo finalmente a ruggire la nostra forza!”

Nozomi non si trattenne più e rise sereno. Gli mostrò il pollice verso l’altro e annuì in accordo.

“Ruggiremo la nostra giovinezza, ‘tebayo!” garantì.

Gai sembrò felice di vedere qualcuno dargli corda, piuttosto che scappare alla sua irruenza, e gli occhi neri brillarono. Fece per annunciare qualche altra frase eclatante, ma nella stanza si teletrasportò Jiraiya.

“Vedo che voi siete pronti” disse, poi si voltò verso Gai e gli domandò con lo sguardo cosa ci facesse nella stanza d’attesa.

La Bestia Verde saltò subito sull’attenti. “Ero venuto a salutare Kakashi-san e augurargli la mia fortuna” spiegò come se stesse facendo rapporto. “Ma ho costatato che il mio incredibile rivale non ha smentito se stesso neanche questa volta e si sta facendo attendere!”

Jiraiya annuì con un sospiro rassegnato.

“Molte persone hanno iniziato ad arrivare adesso, conoscendo le sue abitudini” confermò infatti.

Obito sbuffò con forza e scosse la testa incredulo. Nozomi sapeva che, nonostante lo avesse avvisato più volte che Kakashi era cambiato molto dalla persona che conosceva lui, non fosse mai stato creduto. Per lui doveva sembrare un mondo al rovescio.

“Intanto usciamo da qui” propose Jiraiya. “Se vi mostrate almeno voi, chi è qui da mezz’ora sarà più tranquillo. Cominciano ad agitarsi”.

“Allora è giunto per me il momento di tornare al mio posto” decretò Gai solenne. Si voltò a fare ancora una volta un inchino a Nozomi e dare una pacche alla spalla di Obito. “Che questo scontro possa far fiorire la vostra giovinezza nella sua massima espressione” augurò.

“Fioriremo di certo” ridacchiò Nozomi.

Con un ultimo sorriso abbagliante, Gai lasciò la stanza permettendo finalmente a Jiraiya di parlare chiaramente con i due.

“Avrete un po’ di pubblico, mocciosi” li avvisò. “Tutti gli shinobi di qualsiasi grado che hanno sentito del vostro arrivo e non avevano missioni sono qui. Anche Danzō” aggiunse.

Obito si oscurò, mentre Nozomi non lasciò il sorriso spensierato.

“Questo significa che dobbiamo solo stare più attenti a quello che mostriamo”.

“Esattamente”.

“Tranquillo, ero-sennin” assicurò. “Non userò il chakra di Kurama, ho abbastanza riserve mie da far il culo a Kakashi”.

Annuì. “Ricordati anche di variare con gli stili di combattimento delle varie nazioni. Se userai solo lo stile di Konoha…”

“Capiranno che sono stato addestrato qui” lo interruppe. “Lo so, ero-sennin. Non preoccuparti, userò soprattutto lo stile dei rospi. Inoltre abbiamo già una strategia”.

“Perfetto, allora usciamo. Appena anche Kakashi e Tenzō saranno qui vi dirò la modalità dell’esame”.

Li accompagnò fuori, dove il sole accecò momentaneamente Nozomi. Socchiuse gli occhi e alzò il viso verso gli spalti, facendosi ombra con la mano. Sentiva il boato della folla agitata, ma a notare bene non riempiva all’inverosimile l’arena com’era stato nei suoi esami chūnin. All’epoca c’erano stati molti più civili e molte più figure influenti.

In ogni caso, poteva capire perché il Sandaime avesse permesso a così tanti shinobi di assistere allo sparring: voleva vedere come avrebbe gestito la pressione di essere osservati da così tanti occhi esterni.

Girando gli occhi attorno beccò una squadra Root sparpagliata tra gli shinobi regolari, dai quali riusciva a distinguerli per via della sensazione di vacuità che si portavano dietro, come se fossero un buco nero delle emozioni. Era una sensazione che aveva imparato a distinguere stando a contatto con Sai, anche se negli ultimi anni era quasi sparita del tutto.

Fece un sorriso triste pensando all’amico, doveva trovare un modo per aiutarlo e tirarlo fuori da Root prima che Danzō lo mettesse contro il fratello.

Obito aveva incrociato le braccia e osservava il terreno, piuttosto che gli spalti. Jiraiya invece sospirò, incrociando a sua volta le braccia.

“Ora non ci resta che aspettare”.

Konoha quella mattina era stranamente priva di shinobi.

Kakashi sapeva che tutti quelli liberi dalle missioni si erano riuniti all’arena, dove lo stavano aspettando.

Respirò a pieni polmoni, inalando la profumata aria estiva e si rilassò ancor di più sulla panchina.

“Kakashi-senpai…” lo disturbò un piagnucolio.

Socchiuse un occhio pigramente, osservando la figura di Tenzō che percorreva nervosamente la strada altrimenti vuota avanti e indietro.

“Quante volte devo dirti di non chiamarmi così?” chiese senza vero rimprovero nella voce.

Il suo adorabile subordinato non sembrò nemmeno averlo sentito, continuò a camminate torcendosi le mani consumato dall’ansia.

“Dovevamo essere all’arena mezz’ora fa. Dobbiamo andare!” spiegò la sua preoccupazione.

Tornò a chiudere l’occhio e bearsi del sole estivo. “Sì, fra un po’”.

Tenzō ricominciò a piagnucolare. “Senpai…”

“Se vuoi vai avanti intanto, ti raggiungo più tardi” offrì innocentemente, sapeva che l’amico non se ne sarebbe mai andato avanti da solo.

Infatti la sola prospettiva lo fece diventare verdognolo. Era divertente stuzzicare Tenzō, visto che la maggior parte del tempo era avvolto da una pacifica impassibilità. Spesso sembrava che nulla potesse scalfirlo e che niente esaurisse la sua pazienza. Be’, Kakashi poteva vantarsi di essere l’unica persona in grado di renderlo un grumo di ansia e nervosismo.

Solitamente Tenzō non si faceva problemi a contraddire e imporsi, ma con lui non lo faceva. Sospettava fosse perché provava ancora un senso di ammirazione e una profonda gratitudine per averlo portato fuori da Root. Del resto era proprio questo il motivo per cui era la sua vittima preferita da stuzzicare: non voleva che lo ammirasse e non voleva nemmeno la sua gratitudine. A essere sinceri era qualcosa che lo metteva in imbarazzo, perché non sentiva di meritarla.

Il silenzio durò ancora una decina di minuti, nei quali Tenzō continuò a borbottare qualcosa sulla loro maleducazione e la pazienza del Sandaime.

Entrambi indossavano l’uniforme ANBU equipaggiata standard, con un tantō allacciato alla schiena, e manicotti con sigilli per evocare kunai e shuriken. Non indossavano però le loro maschere, visto che non serviva che celassero la loro identità.

Alla fine, cominciò a stancarsi della camminata ansiosa di Tenzō. Era passata un’ora rispetto all’orario deciso, poteva definirsi soddisfatto.

“Andiamo” disse tornando serio.

Tenzō smise di camminare per guardarlo rassicurato, ma l’espressione felice cadde non appena vide Kakashi sparire in una nuvoletta di fumo, con un sorriso diabolico e un’ultima frase: “Su, muoviti, non vorrai arrivare tardi!”

Quando si teletrasportò direttamente nell’arena, si trovò nel centro dell’attenzione di ben tre ninja. Jiraiya lo fissava rassegnato, Obito aveva un’espressione di pura incredulità – come se sospettasse di essere dentro un genjutsu – mentre Nozomi lo guardava con gli occhi che brillavano di puro divertimento. A quanto pare aveva trovato qualcuno che trovava i suoi ritardi divertiti.

Kakashi prese mentalmente nota di presentarsi a un loro incontro con un ritardo di minimo tre ore, giusto per vedere se anche in quel caso sarebbe stato divertito, il novellino aveva molto da imparare.

“Siamo in ritardo?” chiese con leggero tono stupito, mentre alle sue spalle compariva anche Tenzō. “Oh, che sbadati”.

Gli occhi blu di Nozomi ebbero uno scintillio. “Perso ancora nel cammino della vita?” chiese.

Scrollò le spalle. “Un gatto nero ha incrociato la nostra strada. Sai, scaramanzia…”

“Senpai, non è vero” piagnucolò Tenzō.

Continuò a sorridere pacifico, ignorandolo totalmente. Di soppiatto lanciò uno sguardo a Obito, giusto per assicurarsi la sua reazione, ma quello sembrava essere piuttosto diffidente.

“Bene, ora che siete tutti qui” iniziò Jiraiya con un tono di voce poderoso, catturando la loro attenzione, “lasciate che vi spieghi come funzionerà il longarone”.

Kakashi smise l’aspetto di sereno distacco per concentrarsi sul Sannin, curioso della sua presenza giù.

“Dal momento che si tratta di una valutazione piuttosto che di una partita normale, le cose funzioneranno in modo leggermente diverso da un semplice sparring”.

Né Obito né Nozomi diedero espressioni di sorpresa, forse se l’aspettavano.

“Come?” chiese maggiori spiegazioni quindi.

“Ci saranno tre fasi consecutive” spiegò. “Le prime due dureranno cinque minuti ciascuna, mentre la terza finché la partita non sarà decisa”. Si interruppe disegnando sulle labbra un sorriso sarcastico. “Se arrivate a durare così tanto”.

Non riuscì a trattenersi dall’inarcare il sopracciglio visibile. Jiraiya stava ventilando che una delle due squadre non fosse sufficientemente preparata per l’altra. Sperò bene che non stesse parlando della sua.

“Questo scontro serve per tastare le abilità di Obito e Nozomi su uno spettro ampio, come un jōnin che valuta un proprio genin. Perciò più che essere una lotta efficace dovete essere il più evidenti possibili nelle vostre tecniche. Nella prima fase possono essere usati solo taijutsu, armi e trappole; alla seconda fase si aggiungono il ninjutsu e il genjutsu; infine nella terza si possono sfoderare le proprie specialità, ciò significa che non potrà essere usata nessuna linea di sangue o modalità eremitica fino alla terza fase. Per quanto riguarda lo sharingan, potete scegliere quando volete di tirarlo fuori, ma il Magekyo potrete usarlo solo nell’ultima fase. Le varie fasi vengono annunciate da un fischio. In conclusione, l’Hokage si arroga del diritto di interrompere lo scontro in qualsiasi momento se lo riterrà opportuno, chiaro?”

Tutti concordarono, ma Kakashi notò che quell’ultimo avviso era stato detto soprattutto verso Obito, con un tono serio e preoccupato.

L’espressione corrucciata del sannin però durò appena un secondo, poi tornò distesa in una gioviale e afferrò per le spalle i due shinobi più vicini, vale a dire Nozomi e Tenzō.

“Dateci un bello spettacolo, eh?”

Nozomi rispose con entusiasmo alzando un pollice, invece Obito si girò, sorprendendolo, verso di lui.

“Sei pronto per il rimborso, Bakakashi?”

Riuscì a trattenere l’incredulità, visto che era stato ignorato fin dal suo arrivo e anche nelle loro altre interazioni lo aveva trattato con freddo disprezzo. Non si aspettava quella battuta quasi amichevole, che faceva riferimento al loro passato nel Team Minato.

Socchiuse l’occhio visibile, mostrando un sorriso spensierato.

“Spero che tu non chieda anche gli interessi” disse saltando all’indietro per una distanza più cauta.

Non si aspettava che Obito ricambiasse con l’accenno di un ghigno.

“Non siate precipitosi e aspettate il via dell’Hokage” ordinò Jiraiya, poco prima di sparire in una nuvoletta di fumo.

Si teletrasportò sulla tribuna del Sandaime, facendo sussultare il bambino biondo che si sporgeva oltre la balaustra. Sorrise allo stupefatto sguardo azzurro e si rivolse poi a Hiruzen.

“Sono pronti”.

Il Sandaime sorrise tenendo la pipa fra le labbra, quindi si alzò dal suo posto e si affacciò dalla tribuna. Attese qualche secondo, finché nell’arena il brusio non si quietò fino a quasi scomparire.

“È bello vedervi così numerosi” disse come prima cosa, spostò gli occhi sul pubblico come a voler dare il benvenuto a ognuno di loro, poi abbassò gli occhi sulle quattro figure al centro del campo di allenamento. “Siamo pronti a dare l’inizio alla valutazione”.

Alzò la mano per dare il segnale del primo fischio, ma rimase distratto da quello che vide: Nozomi aveva fatto un passo avanti, alzando al viso due dita unite in un sigillo molto familiare.

Hiruzen spalancò gli occhi nel vedere quel gesto ormai obsoleto, che veniva ricordato solo nelle lezioni dell’Accademia, essere utilizzato, soprattutto da uno shinobi esterno di Konoha. Obito parve scuotere la testa rassegnato prima di alzare a sua volta le dita nel sigillo, così come Kakahsi e Tenzō lo imitarono un poco confusi.

 _Qualcuno qui ci tiene all’etichetta_ , pensò mentre calava il braccio.

Nell’arena risuonò il primo fischio.


	7. Mokuton vs sharingan (parte II)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yamato non viene pagato abbastanza per questo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prima di tutto voglio fare un piccolo appunto: nel mondo shinobi esistono molte tecniche per “teletrasportarsi”.  
> La più usata è il shunshin, in italiano tradotta banalmente “tecnica del teletrasporto”, che posso usare tutti i ninja di capacità media. Non è un vero è proprio teletrasporto, ma un concentrare di chakra che rende così veloci da dare l’illusione di teletrasporto. Per capire, è quella che quando usano fanno comparire nuvolette/foglie hahaha  
> Poi c’è l’hiraishin, che se non ricordo male la traducono con “Tecnica del dio del tuono volante”. È quella che usa Minato che ha inventato Tobirama. Quando Nozomi usa questa per distinguerla dal shunshin uso il verbo dislocarsi (so che a volte è tradotta anche come dislocazione istantanea).  
> Poi c’è quella del Kamui che usa solo Obito.   
> Su questa nota, vi chiedo se serve che quando si presentano aggiunga annotazioni sui jutsu e le tecniche. Io scrivendo do per scontato che siano conosciute, ma magari possono confondervi quindi ditemi cosa preferite!

Di solito l’inizio di uno scontro tra shinobi sconosciuti era facilmente prevedibile: qualche secondo di tesa immobilità, dove si studiava l’avversario, seguito da una serie di colpi cauti e attacchi di prova, per valutare le abilità dell’avversario e che tipo di tecniche utilizzasse.

Solitamente.

Appena il fischio fu terminato Nozomi si lanciò a una velocità sorprendente contro i due ninja avversari, una macchia arancione che si spostava sul campo.

Kakashi rimase spaesato da quell’azione diretta, il suo avversario doveva essere estremamente stupido o troppo sicuro delle proprie capacità per gettarsi in quel modo contro il nemico, ma si accorse in tempo che il diretto interessato del suo colpo era Tenzō. Si spostò quasi d’istinto, sguainò il tantō che aveva alla schiena e lo diresse contro la testa di Nozomi, sul collo. Non aveva intenzione di ferirlo mortalmente, il suo gesto era stato abbastanza lento perché lo notasse, voleva solo che si spostasse per evitarlo e lasciasse a Tenzō il tempo di reagire.

Ma fu con orrore che si accorse che l’Uzumaki non aveva nessuna intenzione di cambiare traiettoria, continuò a caricare il colpo incurante della lama che si avvicinava sempre più alla sua parte scoperta.

Anche se Kakashi avesse voluto fermarsi, non avrebbe potuto bloccare lo slancio.

Il contraccolpo arrivò inaspettato e forte. Senza che se ne rendesse conto anche Obito li aveva raggiunti e aveva afferrato con la _mano nuda_ la lama del suo tantō.

Riuscì a fermarla e l’urto fece quasi perdere la presa a Kakashi, che ne approfittò della leva per tentare di saltare via. Ma Obito continuava a tenerlo saldo per la spada, per allontanarsi dovette mollare la presa sull’elsa e proprio in quel momento l’Uchiha aumentò la stretta al punto che la lama si spezzò.

Nel frattempo Nozomi aveva raggiunto Tenzō che era riuscito a parare appena il colpo della sua caviglia al collo, facendosi scudo con l’avambraccio. Per il colpo dovette comunque arretrare mantenendo a stento l’equilibrio.

Kakashi guardò la propria elsa a terra, la lama in frantumi, e poi Tenzō arretrato in posizione difensiva. Forse l’Uzumaki non era poi così stupido e la fiducia nelle loro capacità era giustificata.

Si trovò a sorridere, l’adrenalina in fermento, e portò una mano all’hitai-ate. Doveva fare loro i complimenti, non pensava di tirarlo fuori così presto.

Sollevò la benda e il coprifronte, lo sharingan ruotò nel suo occhio. Vide Obito fare lo stesso e uno sharingan gemello colorare di rosso l’iride che ricambiava il suo sguardo.

Il riscaldamento era già finito, si cominciava a fare sul serio.

_Sono veloci_ , costatò Fugaku, lo sharingan attivo per seguire al meglio lo scontro. Gli shinobi si muovevano come macchie sfocate sul campo di allenamento, fin da subito lo scontro si era fatto serrato e per nulla cauto. I colpi erano veloci e difficili da seguire, continui e forti. Il combattimento sarebbe stato difficile da seguire anche per un normale jōnin, i chūnin lì presenti dovevano essersi già persi.

Lanciò uno sguardo fiero a Itachi al suo fianco, che grazie al suo sharingan sembrava non perdersi un colpo, poi tornò sulla lotta.

Sapeva che Kakashi aveva una buona formazione anche nel taijutsu, fu invece sorpreso di vedere Obito utilizzare così fluidamente lo stile Uchiha del corpo a corpo. Dell’imbranataggine che lo aveva caratterizzato da ragazzino non sembrava esserci più traccia e riusciva a tenere testa a Kakashi senza un accenno di fatica, seguendo lo stesso ritmo veloce.

Anche l’Uzumaki lo stava stupendo positivamente.

Al di là dell’impressione infantile che gli aveva fatto, padroneggiava il taijutsu con una tale potenza da scatenare invidia tra i jōnin. Il compagno di Hatake sembrava riuscire a scansarsi appena ai suoi colpi e a stare dietro a quello stile così rimbalzante, che ricordava quello dei rospi. Ricordò quello che aveva appreso nello studio dell’Hokage e pensò che non dovesse stupirsi se utilizzava lo stile del monte Mobyoku.

Il secondo fischio segnò l’inizio della seconda parte.

Hiruzen osservò per qualche secondo l’espressione sbalordita del piccolo Naruto, aggrappato alla ringhiera per tenersi mentre si sporgeva il più possibile. Sapeva che il combattimento stava andando troppo veloce per lui, ma ne sembrava comunque entusiasta e suoi occhi brillavano di stupore.

Nel momento in cui suonò il secondo fischio, tornò a guardare a sua volta il combattimento. Le due squadre si erano allontanate con un balzo, ognuno a fare i propri sigilli. Non seppe se Nozomi e Kakashi avessero avuto la stessa idea, o se quest’ultimo aveva usato lo sharingan per prevedere la mossa, ma entrambi rilasciarono più o meno nello stesso momento un jutsu d’acqua che allagò il campo di allenamento. Ma a differenza di Kakashi, che come Tenzō era riatterrato nel terreno inzuppato d’acqua, Nozomi si acquattò sul ramo di uno degli alberi messi a disposizione. Il perché fu subito chiaro: Obito che era saltato a sua volta riscese verso l’acqua maneggiando un jutsu di fulmine, con il chiaro intento di friggere i due avversari.

Si trovò a fare un sorriso a quell’ottima coordinazione, si vedeva che erano abituati a combattere insieme.

Fortunatamente anche i suoi shinobi avevano assi nella manica da sfoggiare. Veloci, sia Tenzō che Kakashi cominciarono a unire le dita nel sigillo di terra e, poco prima che Obito infrangesse i fulmini sulla superficie acquosa, crearono una piattaforma alta su cui ripararsi. Ma doveva essere stato previsto dall’Uchiha, perché appena atterrò smise il jutsu di fulmine e gonfiò il petto, senza l’aiuto di sigilli sbuffò fuori una palla di fuoco che, grazie al rinforzo di un jutsu di vento prodotto da Nozomi, divenne di notevoli dimensioni.

Kakashi fu veloce a reagire, avvantaggiandosi del bacino d’acqua già presente nel campo di allenamento.

“Suiton: Pilastro d’Acqua”.

Attorno a lui e Tenzō si formò una barricata d’acqua contro cui si infranse e si estinse la palla di fuoco di Obito. Lo scontro provocò però uno spesso vapore bianco che coprì l’intera arena.

Hiruzen strinse gli occhi, infastidito di non riuscire a vedere attraverso la nebbia.

“Che succede?” scalpitò Naruto coinvolto dal combattimento.

Fortunatamente, l’impedimento visivo durò appena qualche altro istante: un jutsu di vento spazzò via il vapore, facendo tornare visibile il campo di allenamento.

Quasi rischiò di far cadere la pipa dalla bocca quando vide quello che stava succedendo.

_Kage bushin no jutsu?_

Nozomi era riuscito a creare una dozzina abbondante di cloni, che stavano mettendo in difficoltà Kakashi con i suoi continui attacchi, mentre Obito teneva sotto assedio Tenzō con continui jutsu di elementi diversi.

Preferì concentrarsi sull’Uzumaki, preso in contropiede da quel risvolto. Osservò l’abilità con cui maneggiava la tecnica inventata dal Nidaime, continuava a ricreare cloni su cloni senza preoccuparsi della quantità di chakra che la tecnica consumava.

“È un mostro di chakra” confermò Jiraiya al suo fianco, indovinando i suoi pensieri.

“Vedo” ronzò.

Il Kage Bushin non era una tecnica particolarmente difficile da usare, tutti i suoi jōnin la padroneggiavano per lo spionaggio, ma non aveva mai visto nessuno utilizzarla in modo così continuo e attivo in uno scontro.

“Chakra?” chiese Naruto portandolo via dal suo rimuginare. “Cos’è?”

“Bambino mio,” sospirò esasperato, “non lo stai studiando all’Accademia?”

Naruto distolse lo sguardo imbronciato, tornò a guardare il combattimento e non rispose.

Hiruzen lo imitò prontamente, mancavano ormai pochi minuti allo scadere della seconda fase. Era fin troppo curioso di vedere cos’altro avessero in servo.

Con gli occhi si spostò da Nozomi per osservare Obito. Era stupito che, nonostante tutti quegli anni lontani da Konoha, il suo stile fosse così prettamente Uchiha.

Anche se… c’era qualcosa che lo turbava e inquietava, che gli faceva temere che sotto ci fosse molto più di quanto avesse loro raccontato.

Forse avrebbe dovuto soffermarsi di più sul suo presunto incontro con Madara. A essere onesto, quando ne aveva parlato lo aveva etichettato come un errore: Madara era morto, probabilmente chi Obito aveva incontrato era un vecchio Uchiha folle e reietto che si spacciava per il leggendario capo clan.

Eppure… forse chi aveva incontrato era _davvero_ Uchiha Madara.

Perché quello stile di combattimento lo portava indietro di molti, troppi, anni: alla sua giovinezza e alla sua istruzione sotto il primo Hokage. In quel periodo aveva avuto l’onore di assistere a un suo combattimento amichevole con Madara ed era certo che non avrebbe mai dimenticato quello scontro incredibile.

Per questo poté notare subito, con una turbata chiarezza, che Obito aveva lo stesso modo di combattere di Madara.

Quando Tenzō sentì il fischio che annunciava la terza fase, non poté che tirare un sospiro di sollievo. Era così tanto abituato a usare il Mokuton che, in quei due primi stadi dove non gli era stato permesso, si era trovato non poco in difficoltà a contrastare sia Nozomi che Obito. Su quest’ultimo fu felice di potersi avvantaggiare di tutti i suoi allenamenti con Kakashi, che gli avevano permesso di resistere allo sharingan.

Scattò all’indietro e concentrò subito il chakra per la sua prossima tecnica. Atterrò acquattato, le mani premute sul terreno e attorno a lui cominciarono a crescere subito degli alberi da usare come attacco. Sapeva che qualsiasi spettatore poteva riconoscere quell’abilità quasi leggendaria, perciò non si stupì del brusio di puro stupore che crebbe dagli spalti.

Kakashi gli si avvicinò, mentre sia Nozomi che Obito saltarono indietro per studiare il nuovo cambio di scena. A essere onesti, però, nessuno dei due sembrava davvero sorpreso di incontrare un utente Mokuton, anzi Obito gli rivolse perfino un ghigno divertito.

Quando vide i due avversarsi scambiarsi un cenno d’intesa, si preparò a disporre le piante attorno a lui per colpirli, ma quello che vide subito dopo lo lasciò sconvolto. Riconobbe i sigilli compiuti dalle mani di Obito, ma non fu comunque pronto a vedere il terreno esplodere per lasciare spazio a scure e contorte radici che si attorcigliarono attorno ai suoi alberi, strangolandoli così forte da spezzarli.

Spalancò gli occhi realizzando che davanti aveva _un altro utente di Mokuton_ e, considerando il modo in cui Kakashi trattenne bruscamente il fiato, doveva essere una novità.

Forse le cose non sarebbero state facili come aveva sperato.

Hiruzen non riuscì a trattenersi dall’alzarsi dalla sua sedia e fissò con sgomento quello che stava succedendo nel campo di allenamento. Non si era stupito degli alberi che erano improvvisamente cresciuti per opera di Tenzō, ma vedere Obito – un Uchiha – rispondere con la stessa tecnica che era stata perduta da decenni fu un colpo al cuore. Al suo fianco, nemmeno Danzō riuscì a mantenere la sua solita compostezza.

“Come può essere?”

_Avevo più della metà del corpo distrutto, perciò lo ha ricostruito usando un clone che aveva creato dalle cellule di Hashirama._

Erano stati fatti per anni esperimenti sulle cellule di Hashirama nella speranza di recuperare quella tecnica, perfino Orochimaru le aveva studiate in quel suo modo poco ortodosso, e Tenzō era stato l’unico bambino in grado di rispondere positivamente a quella sperimentazione.

Ma a quanto pare non era l’unico. Un altro bambino, un Uchiha il cui stile di combattimento era inquietantemente simile a quello di Uchiha Madara, aveva lo stesso potere di Senju Hashirama.

Alzò brevemente il viso verso il monte degli Hokage.

_Shodaime, lo sta vedendo anche lei?_

_La situazione può solo peggiorare_.

Kakashi lo pensò con sereno distacco, come se non se fosse un semplice spettatore e non stesse combattendo nell’arena.

Mokuton. Ottimo. Meraviglioso. Almeno questo spiegava il nuovo odore di Obito e perché gli ricordasse quello di Tenzō.

Aveva creduto che dalla terza fase avrebbe combattuto con Obito, visto che era meglio equipaggiato per contrastare il suo Mangekyo, ma decise di lasciarli a vedersela tra loro su chi avesse _l’albero_ più grosso.

Si concentrò quindi su Nozomi e… be’, appena lo vide fu quasi scosso da un attacco di ridarella compulsiva.

Quello era Senjutsu? La situazione _era_ peggiorata.

Riuscì a riconoscere la modalità eremitica dei rospi, l’iride colorata di oro splendente, rotonda come una moneta e la pupilla un taglio orizzontale, le palpebre colorate di arancione. Ciò che lo sorprese furono due cose: che fosse riuscito a compierla mentre era in movimento e che non avesse dovuto convocare qualche rospo ad assisterlo. Non sapeva molto di senjutsu, ma sapeva che richiedeva un certo periodo di immobilità per raccogliere il chakra naturale in sé, come aveva fatto se non era stato fermo neanche un secondo e non c’era nessun rospo ad averlo fatto per lui?

Le sue domande vennero messe da parte nel momento in cui vide che si stava avvicinando, in sage mode era molto più veloce di prima.

All’ultimo però Nozomi deviò, per correre dove Tenzō e Obito si stavano ancora scambiando colpi con il Mokuton.

Kakashi capì prontamente che si stava dirigendo per colpire Tenzō mentre era distratto dal compagno, perciò scattò a sua volta per difenderlo. Si preparò a creare un jutsu che li allontanassero, ma era ancora a metà dei sigilli che ci fu uno scambio. Obito si teletrasportò, evitando l’attacco di Tenzō che rischiò di sbilanciarsi nel vuoto e rendersi vulnerabile all’arrivo di Nozomi.

Dopodiché, Kakashi non ebbe più modo di assistere alla sorte del compagno.

Obito si teletrasportò davanti a lui, comparendo subito dopo una distorsione d’aria a forma di vortice, con sé aveva una katana che fino a un momento prima non brandiva e il Mangekyo brillava minaccioso.

“Pronto a prenderle, Bakakashi?”

Saltò indietro, in una distanza di sicurezza.

“L’ultima volta che ho controllato, eri tu a prenderle” osò.

Obito maneggiò con la katana, disegnando cerchi veloci attorno a lui.

“Non sottovalutarmi” sibilò, poi attaccò.

La prima cosa che fece ovviamente fu schivare, gli arrivò alla schiena e approfittò per completare il jutsu che aveva lasciato a metà.

“Raiton: Zanne della Bestia Fulminea!”

Dalla sua mano partì un fulmine che prese la forma di un segugio, il cane si mosse veloce, non c’era verso per Obito di poterlo evitare o di trovare un contrattacco abbastanza potente. Lo vide con lo sharingan seguire la traiettoria del fulmine, ma era troppo imprevedibile e perciò si preparò a contrastarlo con la lama e il suo braccio artificiale.

Se non che un momento prima che venisse colpito, qualcosa che assomigliava a un enorme shuriken rotante e luminoso si infranse sul fulmine, disperdendolo. Le raffiche d’aria che gli arrivarono gli fecero capire che si trattava di un jutsu di vento, la debolezza del fulmine.

I suoi occhi si spostarono su Nozomi, arrivato prontamente ad aiutare il compagno, ma si accorse subito che era solo l’ennesimo clone visto che l’originale era ancora impegnato con Tenzō.

“Non mi ringrazi?” chiese il clone con una linguaccia.

“No” sbottò Obito, infastidito. “Me la cavo da solo”.

“Ingrato!” protestò. “Ti ho appena salvato”.

Non l’ascoltò. “Torna dall’originale. Me la cavo da solo” ripeté.

Il clone alzò gli occhi al cielo, ma fece come gli diceva.

Kakashi provò a lanciargli contro gli shuriken rimasti per poter almeno sgravare il lavoro a Tenzō, ma quello riuscì a evitarli contorcendosi e gli fece la linguaccia.

Non ebbe nemmeno il tempo di indignarsi perché Obito gli fu di nuovo addosso, coinvolgendolo in un taijutsu. Doveva dargli atto che era migliorato _molto_ dai suoi giorni da chūnin.

Riuscì a colpirlo allo stomaco e allontanarlo da lui abbastanza per darsi respiro e potersi concentrare in un nuovo ninjutsu. Obito, però, ne approfittò per fare lo stesso e fu molto più veloce di lui: gli bastò unire le dita al petto, il Mangekyo sgranato che creò una distorsione dell’aria davanti a lui, come un vortice d’aria.

Si preparò a contrastare un jutsu di vento, ma si accorse troppo tardi di essere in errore: dalla bocca sputò un fiotto di fuoco che, mossa dalla distorsione del Mangekyo, si allungò in una spirale mortale diretta verso di lui.

Agì d’istinto, quasi senza programmarlo, e alzò un muro di terra che resistette a malapena alla potenza della fiamma.

Sentì appena il sobbalzare della folla, si concentrò piuttosto sul fumo che lo circondò da entrambi i lati, cercando di indovinare da quale sarebbe comparso Obito.

Il suo intuito fu buono ed ebbe la prontezza di riflessi di evitare l’attacco con la katana. Fece scivolare veloce la mano al borsello e le sue dita si serrarono sull’ultimo kunai rimasto, riuscì ad alzarlo in tempo incrociando le due lame.

Kakashi si fidava del suo istinto, in combattimento lo aveva sempre salvato e non sbagliava mai a seguirlo. Fu quindi con sgomento che lo sentì avvertirlo che la sua vita era in pericolo, guardando il Mangekyo di Obito percepì _un puro intento omicida_ nei suoi confronti.

Appena gli fu possibile si allontanò, la pelle d’oca per la sensazione provata. Improvvisamente, non era più uno sparring amichevole, valutativo: Obito stava combattendo _per ucciderlo_.

Poteva annusarne la sete di sangue come un segugio e il fatto che lui fosse sempre più a corto di chakra lo mise ancor di più nella difensiva. Si trovò a entrare nelle vesti di _Kakashi a sangue freddo_ senza nemmeno rendersene conto.

Veloce convertì il proprio chakra in elettricità e la concentrò nel metallo del kunai, rendendola la lama del kunai più tagliante. Quando Obito gli fu di nuovo addosso, riuscì perfino a scalfire la katana. Si mosse quindi veloce per costringere l’avversario a mollare la presa sulla sua arma e costringerlo nel semplice corpo a corpo.

Obito lasciò effettivamente andare la katana, ma non batté ciglio e riuscì a fermarlo a sua volta. Lo colpì così forte che Kakashi barcollò all’indietro e cercò una nuova distanza di sicurezza. Obito non gliene diede tempo e continuò a tenerlo sotto difesa, facendolo arretrare sempre di più, fino al bordo dell’arena. Ma se il suo obiettivo era quello di metterlo in trappola, aveva fatto i conti troppo presto. Proprio quando si trovò con le spalle a sfiorare la pietra dietro di lui e Obito stava per caricare un colpo, sgusciò via dalla sua presa e si allontanò. Il pugno di Obito si liberò sul muro, che si piegò in crepe simili a ragnatele alla sua potenza.

Un colpo del genere gli avrebbe spaccato la testa. Non c’erano più dubbi: stava cercando di ucciderlo.

Obito si voltò e dal suo braccio artificiale si allungò un duro e scuro bastone dalla punta acuminata.

Senza rendersene conto, Kakashi cominciò a unire sigilli e poi concentrò tutto il chakra rimasto sul braccio destra. Il rumore del raikiri gli ferì le orecchie, ma ormai era troppo tardi: Obito aveva iniziato a corrergli incontro e anche Kakashi scattò.

Nozomi si stava divertendo da morire, giocando con Tenzō e sfuggendo all’ultimo ai suoi agguati. Non riusciva a smettere di sorridere!

Ma il sorriso gli si congelò sulle labbra non appena sentì quella gelida intenzione omicida scivolare sul suo corpo. Non dovette girarsi per capire da chi provenisse o cosa stesse succedendo, e quando sentì lo stridere del chidori capì subito cosa stava per succedere.

_Cazzo, Obito!_

Il suo sguardo si concentrò e, non trovando una soluzione più ortodossa, afferrò bruscamente Tenzō per il braccio. Lo lanciò il più forte possibile, non guardò nemmeno dove fosse atterrato, lanciò poi un altro kunai e si dislocò.

Comparve al centro della linea tra Kakashi e Obito, nel punto dove si sarebbero incontrati provocando il disastro e dove si era piantato il kunai. Non si fermò un secondo, ruotando su se stesso e afferrò ciascuno per il polso impedendo loro di incontrarsi e li lanciò dalla parte opposta.

Nell’arena era calato un silenzio attonito. Ma Nozomi non si rilassò, si dislocò ancora una volta da Obito, che già in piedi lo aspettava. Parò il pugno, il calcio e di nuovo l’altro pugno. In poche mosse lo costrinse a terra, un ginocchio piegato sul suo petto, i polsi piantati a terra da una sua mano e un piccolo rasengan, impossibile da essere visto dal pubblico, che brillava nell’altro mano libera alzata per colpirlo al viso.

“Che cazzo fai?!” ringhiò.

Obito aveva il fiatone, abbandonò la testa all’indietro sul terreno scomposto e rilassò la posa tesa, gli occhi chiusi.

“Sapevo che mi avresti fermato” ansimò arricciando le labbra in un sorriso.

Quando riaprì l’occhio Nozomi tornò a specchiarsi sull’iride pece. Rilassò anche lui i muscoli e dissolse il rasengan, ricambiò il sorriso ridacchiando esasperato.

“Sei un idiota”.

“E dei due sono io quello intelligente” rise.

Lo colpì con un pugnetto scherzoso alla spalla. Qualsiasi cosa gli fosse presa, era passata. Era il solito Obito.

Dalla tribuna d’onore, sentì il Sandaime annunciare la fine dell’incontro.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Il combattimento è stato troppo noioso e dettagliato? Ammetto che adoro le scene di azione, ma scriverle è sempre molto difficile – specialmente quando si parla dell’azione di Naruto. Il mio intento è metterne parecchie, anche per rispettare lo spirito del manga, ma nel caso succhiassi davvero tanto o fossero troppo noiose ditemi così le ridimensiono :c
> 
> Spero vi sia piaciuto! Vi ringrazio per le recensioni allo scorso capitolo, siete dei tesori <3 <3  
> Nel prossimo (che sarà più breve) qualche chiacchierata e… l’incipit di un momento tanto atteso. Del resto Nozomi ha fatto esattamente quello che aveva detto Obito :)


	8. I sospetti dell'Hokage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lo sparring amichevole è concluso e tutto sembra andare per il meglio. Ma l'Hokage ha nuovi sospetti...

_«I got your back if you got mine  
One foot in front of the other.»_

(One Foot – Walk the moon).

Aveva sentito il cuore agitato dal momento esatto in cui Obito e Kakashi si erano separati da Yamato e Nozomi nello scontro. Quando poi li aveva chiaramente visti scagliarsi l’uno sull’altro aveva capito cosa stava per succedere e si era detto che non c’era modo che Nozomi facesse in tempo a fermarli, nessun shinobi era così veloce.

Non era mai stato più sollevato di sbagliarsi come in quel momento.

I suoi occhi acuti avevano riconosciuto la tecnica – _hiraishin_ , come sensei, come Minato – e aveva accolto con un sospiro interno il modo in cui aveva separato i due e si era gettato subito nel fermare il compagno.

Saettò gli occhi su Tenzō, ancora frastornato dove lo aveva lanciato, poi Kakashi steso di schiena e infine Obito ancora inchiodato a terra da Nozomi.

La partita era chiusa.

Alzò quindi le dita facendo segno e un fischio lungo decretò la fine dello scontro. La folla sembrò quindi scongelarsi dalla stasi attonita in cui era caduta nel momento esatto in cui Nozomi aveva fermato i due ninja, ed eruppe in grida di entusiasmo.

“Che succede?” chiese Naruto con gli occhi ancora sul campo di allenamento.

“Lo scontro è finito” spiegò paziente.

“E chi ha vinto?”

Sorrise senza dare una risposta, in un modo misterioso che fece gonfiare le guance al bambino. Hiruzen si voltò quindi verso l’ANBU rimasto in ombra per tutto il tempo.

“Porteresti il nostro piccolo Naruto nel mio ufficio?” chiese nella sua tipica educazione che celava un ordine.

Il bambino non sembrò molto felice di essere lasciato solo con l’ANBU, ma non fece i capricci e si avvicinò diffidente allo shinobi mascherato.

Hiruzen enne su il sorriso pacifico finché non furono fuori portata, al che si voltò verso Danzō. Aveva ancora lo sguardo corrucciato puntato sul campo di allenamento, dove Nozomi aveva cominciato a correre godendosi gli applausi. Che comportamento curioso.

“Un jutsu d’acqua impressionante” lo distolse dai pensieri Danzō.

“Un utilizzo perfetto dei kage bushin” capì dove stava andando a parare.

“E sa applicare l’hiraishin” completò, lo sguardo sempre più socchiuso. Si voltò a fissare Hiruzen. “Non ha lo stile di combattimento di sensei, ma…”

Non serviva commentasse, era la stessa cosa che aveva provato lui nel vederlo combattere.

“È sorprendente” annuì fra sé. “Per non parlare di Obito…”

“Sai com’è entrato in possesso di Mukoton?”

Hiruzen si scambiò uno sguardo con Jiraiya. Il sannin era rimasto in silenzio per tutto il tempo dello scambio di quelle battute, la sua disapprovazione era ovvio dalla piega imbronciata delle labbra. Sapeva che Jiraiya non aveva mai avuto grande simpatia per Danzō – caratteri troppo diversi – ma era la prima volta che manifestava una tale diffidenza nei suoi confronti.

“Più tardi” disse. “Te ne parlerò più tardi, privatamente” promise.

Danzō non sembrava contento di rimandare l’incontro, avido di avere finalmente le sue risposte, ma doveva rendersi conto da solo che quello non era il momento adatto.

“Più tardi” concordò gelido e finalmente si diresse all’uscita. Ma prima di prendere le scale, si fermò a dire un’ultima cosa. “Sono potenti”.

Si tolse la pipa dalle labbra. “Per questo meglio con noi, che contro di noi”.

“Spero che la tua ingenuità non ci abbia portato delle spie in casa”.

Jiraiya si rilassò solo quando il vecchio consigliere fu definitivamente uscito e Hiruzen non mancò di notarlo.

“C’è un motivo particolare per cui non ti fidi di lui?” chiese osservando il tabacco rimasto nella pipa.

“Sensazione”.

Fece una smorfia. “Non agiamo in base alle sole sensazioni” gli ricordò. “Non hai motivi di sospettare di lui”.

Jiraiya ronzò poco convinto, ma non aggiunse altro. Quindi decretò il discorso chiuso e sperò di avere migliore educazione dal proprio allievo in futuro.

Lanciò un altro sguardo all’arena, osservando la curiosa situazione di Nozomi ancora intento a godersi i suoi applausi e Obito _seduto_ pacificamente _su_ Kakashi.

“Direi di raggiungerli” considerò.

Obito fissò il cielo macchiato di nuvole per alcuni secondi, lo scrosciare degli applausi che gli arrivava come ovattato. Non gli importa molto di quel segno di apprezzamento, ma Nozomi si era illuminato in viso non appena erano iniziati. Inclinò il viso per vederlo correre a destra e sinistra come un galletto bramoso di lode, sorridendo e ricambiando baci e saluti alla folla.

Scosse la testa e sospirò esasperato al suo comportamento infantile, come se non fosse mai stato adorato come un eroe nella sua linea temporale. Prima o poi avrebbero dovuto parlare di quella sua fame insaziabile di apprezzamento.

Si alzò da terra, spazzolandosi i vestiti maltrattati dal difficile scontro. Individuò Kakashi, ancora steso a terra come una stella marina e gli si avvicinò titubante. Non era svenuto, vero? Non lo aveva neanche sfiorato!

Si rifiutò di ammettere il sollievo quando vide i due occhi aperti e vigili, che si puntarono subito su di lui non appena fu in visuale.

“Che cazzo?” ringhiò Kakashi, il petto che si alzava e abbassava in affanno.

Obito ignorò l’accusa e tese invece il braccio, le dita piegate nel segno della riconciliazione. Kakashi corrucciò le sopracciglia, diffidente, ma dopo un momento di esitazione alzò a sua volta il braccio. Rimase però steso a terra, cosa che gli fece inarcare le sopracciglia.

Una forte colorazione rossa si espanse da sotto la maschera.

“Ho esaurito il chakra” ammise. “Non riesco a muovermi”.

Obito alzò gli occhi al cielo e si morse con decisione il labbro per non ridere esasperato. Si inginocchiò al suo fianco raggiungendo le dita tese agganciandole alle proprie.

“Le tue riserve fanno schifo come al solito” commentò ricordando i loro tempi da genin.

Kakashi lo fissò offeso e curioso insieme. “Le tue sono aumentate da far schifo” osservò a sua volta.

“Ho sempre avuto più chakra di te” gli ricordò divertito.

“Peccato che non sapessi controllarlo” gli rinfacciò.

Ancora una volta fu difficile trattenere l’espressione divertita. Kakashi aveva una grande faccia tosta a provocarlo proprio mentre era in una situazione di evidente svantaggio, incapacitato com’era a muoversi. Volle ricordarglielo, quindi sciolse la presa delle loro dita e pensò bene di sedersi sul suo stomaco.

“Ooouf!” soffiò fuori l’aria per l’improvviso peso e lo fissò sconvolto.

“Stai buono, Bakakashi” ricambiò lo sguardo con superiorità. “Non vorrai svenire”.

Kakashi si rassegnò e abbandonò la testa sul prato. “Per la cronaca” iniziò, “non mi hai fatto il culo”.

Sogghignò a sua volta. “Neanche tu a me”.

Entrambi si voltarono a fissare l’Uzumaki, che ancora correva da una parte e l’altra del campo raccogliendo consensi e applausi. Silenziosamente concordarono che era stato lui.

“Quanta resistenza ha?” si lagnò Kakashi.

“Non puoi nemmeno immaginarlo” borbottò Obito con un pizzico di risentimento, anche se stava pensando a un altro campo in cui la sua resistenza era incredibile, ma in quei casi era sempre molto piacevole.

Rimasero a fissarlo ancora qualche minuto, il tempo che Tenzō riemergesse da dovunque Nozomi lo aveva lanciato e osservasse intorno confuso.

Obito non stava guardando Kakashi quando disse: “Il Mangekyo…”

“Nh?”

“Non l’hai usato”.

Ci fu un lungo silenzio prima che Kakashi sospirasse. “Non lo uso mai”.

Si voltò a fissare il suo viso confuso. Il vecchio compagno di squadra stava guardando il cielo, il volto sudato e i capelli più spettinati del solito.

“È uno scolo di chakra enorme” ammise. “Mi sto allenando, ma anche solo per utilizzarlo mi servono minuti per raccogliere il chakra necessario. In battaglia non è pratico”.

Obito si accigliò comprendendo il problema. Immaginava avesse ragione, lui non aveva mai avuto problemi a usarlo anche per le enormi scorte di chakra che gli avevano dato le cellule di Hashirama, senza contare la sua capacità di guarigione quasi istantanea che gli permetteva di non perdere la vista nell’utilizzarlo senza parsimonia.

“Ti insegnerò” decise alla fine. Al sussulto sorpreso dell’uomo sotto di lui si voltò a guardare di nuovo Nozomi. “Solo usando entrambi gli occhi si riesce a sfruttare al massimo la potenza dello sharingan”.

Ci fu un lungo silenzio da parte di Kakashi, poi chiese esitante:

“Rivuoi il tuo occhio?”

Era titubante, ma era anche palese che se solo lo avesse chiesto lo avrebbe restituito. Si trovò ad alzare ancora una volta lo sguardo al cielo.

“No, sto solo dicendo che lavoreremo molto in coppia” disse stizzito dal dover sottolineare l’ovvio, “e non vorrei essere trattenuto dalla tua incapacità di usare il kamui”.

Sentì Kakashi tremare in una risata, poi alzò il pugno per colpirlo fiaccamente al fianco.

“Sei sempre stato tu l’incapace che mi tratteneva” borbottò.

“I ruoli si sono scambiati” canticchiò.

“Chissà, magari potrò farti capire quanto è stato fastidioso…”

“Sei arrivato in ritardo per questo? Per vendetta contro i miei ritardi?”

“Nah, solo abitudine” ammise spensierato.

Obito gli fece un gestaccio.

Furono raggiunti da Tenzō che li fissò confuso, gli occhi rotondi posati su Obito seduto su Kakashi, ma sembrò decidere di non chiedere.

“Abbiamo perso?” domandò invece.

“Su tutti i fronti” confermò Kakashi e scoppiò a ridere con Obito.

Tenzō li fissò ancora scombussolato, incerto se ridere o meno, ma l’onere di scegliere gli fu tolto da Nozomi che corse proprio verso di lui.

“Aaaah, mi dispiace così tanto” strepitò afferrando l’utente Mokuton per le spalle, il viso così vicino a lui che si ritrovò ad arrossire.

“Eh?” chiese.

“Non volevo lanciarti così forte” spiegò affranto. “Non ti ho fatto male, vero? Scusami!”

Be’, neanche Tenzō voleva essere lanciato, ma quello era uno scontro dove cose del genere erano permesse, quindi perché per il Saggio si stava scusando?

Guardò in cerca di aiuto verso Kakashi, sperando che il senpai sapesse suggerirgli come reagire, ma il suo caposquadra aveva messo su un’espressione imbronciata.

“E io? Non ti scusi per aver lanciato _me_?”

Nozomi smise con suo sollievo di tenerlo per le spalle e fronteggiò i due ninja a terra.

“No!” urlò furioso. “Ringraziate che non vi abbia lanciato più forte! Vi stavate per ammazzare!”

Obito arrossì sulle orecchie e distolse lo sguardo come se non avesse sentito, invece Kakashi – sforzandosi per non sembrare un genin sgridato – si offese ancor di più.

“Io mi stavo difendendo” protestò. “È Obito che è impazzito”.

L’Uchiha canticchiò spensierato ignorando l’accusa e lo sguardo di Nozomi.

“Che ti è preso in testa?”

“Posso spiegarlo io”.

Tutti i ninja – tranne Obito che lo aveva visto arrivare – sobbalzarono a sentire la voce dell’Hokage. Tenzō si voltò prontamente per fare un inchino, ma con un sorriso educato il Sandaime gli fece capire che non era necessario.

“Voleva uccidermi, Hogake-sama?” chiese quindi Kakashi.

“No, ma ammetto di averci pensato visto che non hai ancora consegnato il rapporto della tua ultima missione”.

“Oh, avevo incaricato il mio adorabile kohai…”

Sentendosi chiamato in causa si irrigidì e lo fissò con gli occhi grandi come piattini.

“Senpai!” protestò. “Non è vero!”

“Kakashi” rabbonì l’Hokage. “Aspetta al caposquadra ANBU fare rapporto” gli ricordò.

“Certamente, signore”.

Peccato che gli occhi discordanti e pigri si posarono su di lui e Tenzō capì che anche quella volta avrebbe dovuto imitare la sua scrittura e consegnarlo al suo posto. Non poté fare altro che sospirare rassegnato.

“Comunque, perdona lo spavento Kakashi” riprese l’Hokage. “Ma Obito ha agito su mio ordine”.

Tenzō fu felice di vedere che anche Nozomi e Kakashi sembravano molto confusi. Solo l’Uchiha continuava a mantenere un’espressione distaccata, il suo sorriso era scomparso nel momento esatto in cui era arrivato l’Hokage.

“Quindi vuole davvero sbarazzarsi di me, signore?” chiese Kakashi non abbastanza preoccupato.

“Nulla di tutto ciò. Volevamo solo… testare Nozomi”.

“Oh?” chiese il diretto interessato sbattendo le palpebre e spostò lo sguardo su Jiraiya dietro l’Hokage, per chiedere migliori informazioni.

Il Sandaime sorrise al suo sguardo sperduto.

“Perdona la sorpresa, Nozomi-san. Volevamo assicurarci di come avresti reagito nel vedere Obito minacciare la vita di uno shinobi di Konoha”.

Nozomi spalancò gli occhi azzurri, poi si guardò intorno imbarazzato.

“Ho, _ehm_ , superato la prova?”

Gli occhi dell’Hokage brillarono. “A pieni voti”.

Fece una pausa, dove osservò attentamente la loro situazione, soffermandosi specialmente su Kakashi.

Nel mentre nell’arena erano scesi anche altri ninja, in particolare i capi clan. Tenzō riconobbe il bambino prodigio della sua stessa squadra ANBU, Uchiha Itachi, accanto a Uchiha Fugaku. Aveva solo tredici anni, ma i suoi occhi seri erano paragonabili a quelli di un adulto. In quel momento fissavano con uno strano cipiglio la katana che Obito aveva gettato ai suoi piedi. Il proprietario se ne accorse e, senza cambiare espressione, fece brillare il suo occhio di vermiglio mentre l’afferrava. La katana fu aspirata in un vortice che la teletrasportò nella sua dimensione.

Tenzō pensò che una tale tecnica fosse molto utile per trasportare oggetti.

A Obito non piaceva il modo in cui quel bambino troppo serio continuava a fissarlo.

Lo aveva riconosciuto subito, ovviamente, il suo aspetto era molto simile a quello di Fugaku e non era cambiato molto dal loro primo incontro alcuni anni fa. Ripensandoci, Obito si ricordò che aveva ucciso i suoi adorabili compagni genin proprio con quella katana. Si rifiutò di temere che lo avesse riconosciuto, all’epoca aveva ancora i capelli lunghi e la maschera di Tobi, non aveva nessuna prova per collegarli.1

La sua attenzione tornò sull’Hokage, che aveva ripreso a parlare dopo la sua attenta valutazione.

“Credo che per il momento vi lascerò nelle mani dei nostri dottori” considerò con il suo tono paterno. “Appena ne avrete la possibilità, qualora non presentasse lesioni gravi…”, fece una lunga pausa, dove fissò con un sorriso ironico Nozomi, che appariva solo leggermente sudato e spettinato, “vi chiedo di raggiungermi nel mio ufficio. Termineremo questa formalità e vi consegnerò i vostri moduli”.

“Possiamo venire anche subito!” garantì Nozomi sprizzando energia.

Obito alzò gli occhi al cielo, ma il Sandaime si limitò a volgergli un sorriso accondiscendente.

“Preferisco che prima passiate un controllo in infermeria. Anche perché vedo che il nostro caro Kakashi ha terminato il chakra” aggiunse sorridendo un po’ sadico al ninja steso a terra.

“È tutto sotto controllo” garantì quello alzando fiacco un pollice.

Esasperato, il Sandaime fece un cenno con la testa agli infermieri rimasti educatamente in disparte. Obito si vide costretto a lasciare la sua sedia per permettere loro di sollevare Kakashi sulla barella, perciò si spazzolò i vestiti impolverati e si avvicinò a Nozomi.

“Non ci servono cure” ribadì più brusco e diretto di quanto fosse stato il compagno.

“Solo un controllo per assicurarci che stiate davvero bene e farmi restare tranquillo”.

Lo guardò di sbieco, non bevendosela per nulla. Sapeva perfettamente che quella era una scusa portata in atto solo per poter estrarre di nascosto alcune cellule di Hashirama da studiare. Un po’ si pentì di aver usato il mokuton, ma Nozomi aveva ragione: non poteva mostrare il potere completo del Mangekyo visto quanto ne aveva abusato nel suo periodo come Tobi, era una capacità così particolare che c’era il rischio lo riconoscessero come l’uomo mascherato.

A quel pensiero posò di nuovo gli occhi su Itachi. Si stupì di vedere lo sharingan attivo scandagliarlo dalla testa ai piedi.

Sotto quello sguardo sospettoso fu quasi felice di seguire i dottori all’infermeria.

“Hokage-sama, permette una parola?”

Hiruzen rivolse un sorriso accogliente mentre Hiashi Hyūga lo affiancava con l’espressione più seria e corrucciata del solito. Non era sorpreso avesse assistito allo sparring ed era certo che lo avesse fatto osservando ogni mossa degli sfidanti con il byakugan, perciò ascoltò attentamente quello che aveva da dire.

“Il flusso di chakra dell’Uzumaki è… insolito”.

Poteva immaginarlo, considerando il suo clan e il fatto che sapesse usare le arti eremitiche, ma non disse nulla attendendo che continuasse.

“Mi perdoni Hokage-sama” riprese dopo un secondo di silenzio, “non ho mai visto qualcosa del genere e mi viene difficile spiegarlo. Apparentemente dentro il suo flusso esistono _due_ chakra”.

Quello catturò la sua attenzione. Conosceva solo un caso dove qualcosa del genere succedeva e se era la risposta giusta allora nella storia di Nozomi c’era molto di più di quanto gli avessero raccontato. Quasi rimpianse di aver lasciato che Jiraiya accompagnasse i due nuovi ninja in infermeria, sarebbe stato curioso di vedere la sua reazione alla rivelazione di Hiashi.

“Come in un Jinchūriki?” chiese dolcemente.

Era raro vedere quel viso solitamente quieto accartocciarsi in una smorfia, ma Hiashi sembrò proprio fare un’espressione di pura confusione.

“No, non proprio. Ho avuto modo di osservare quello di… del Kyūbi” abbassò la voce, “e i due chakra, quello dell’ospite e quello del demone, sono sempre stati strettamente separati. Il chakra del Kyūbi non circola nel flusso del chakra del suo ospitante”.

“In Nozomi-san, invece?”

“Sono molto uniti. Estranei tra loro ovviamente, ma non completamente separati e questo chakra estraneo fluisce liberamente in lui. Per fare un esempio, è come se qualcuno avesse mescolato olio e acqua nella stessa ciotola. Allo stesso modo proseguono uniti nello stesso flusso in armonia, ma sono distinguibili. In un Jinchūriki invece acqua e olio sono separati nella ciotola da qualcosa di fisico”.

“Il sigillo” meditò.

“Immagino sia così” confermò umilmente.

Hiruzen desiderò la sua pipa, perché quando fumava la sua mente si schiariva e riusciva a prendere con più leggerezza notizie del genere.

Non disse ad alta voce il suo sospetto, perché se fosse stato corretto le conseguenze potevano essere davvero pericolose. Se davvero Nozomi possedeva un Bijū dentro di lui e il chakra della bestia codata fluiva libero nel suo circolo, significava che non aveva un sigillo contenitivo.

Significava che poteva manifestarsi a piacimento.

“Purtroppo non ho avuto modo di poterlo studiare meglio” continuò Hiashi. “Durante lo scontro non ha mai attinto dal chakra estraneo, usando solo il proprio, e per questo non posso avanzare ipotesi certe sul tipo di chakra”.

“Quindi il nostro amico potrebbe non essere un Jinchūriki” capì. “Non sappiamo a chi o cosa appartenga quel secondo chakra”.

Ormai erano arrivati al palazzo dell’Hokage. Estendendo appena i suoi sensi poteva rendersi conto che l’ANBU al quale aveva chiesto di badare a Naruto stava velocemente perdendo la pazienza. Sorrise fra sé al pensiero di quella peste in grado di far esasperare anche lo shinobi più addestrato.

Alla luce delle nuove informazioni, si chiese se continuare con il suo piano o meno. Obito aveva avuto ragione, Nozomi era stato veloce nel prendere le difese di un compagno. Ma poteva significare gran poco, visto che come straniero doveva mostrarsi meritevole di fiducia.

Ora Hiruzen sapeva che nascondeva qualcosa che poteva risultare potenzialmente pericoloso e il fatto che avesse contatti con Kiri, che avesse partecipato a un colpo di stato, lo rendeva ancor più sospettoso.

 _Spero che la tua ingenuità non ci abbia portato delle spie in casa_ , ricordò le aspre parole di Danzō e in quel momento si pentì della velocità con cui aveva deciso di dargli fiducia.

Alzando ancora gli occhi alle finestre ragionò che era ancora in tempo, poteva rimandare Naruto a casa e impedire si incontrasse con Nozomi, così che restasse ancora all’oscuro della presenza del parente.

La minaccia di Obito gli balenò nella mente e capì che non poteva farlo. Se avesse ignorato quell’ultimatum che gli aveva imposto lo avrebbe messo in atto, rendendo tutto molto più pericoloso. E del resto il fatto che l’Uchiha fosse stato così precipitoso nel fare una minaccia del genere poteva significare che non avevano nessun piano contro Konoha; se così fosse stato non si sarebbe esposto in quel modo tanto avventato.

Decise velocemente come muoversi: sarebbe stato molto più cauto di quanto inizialmente meditato e avrebbe tenuto ancora separati i due Uzumaki, ma avrebbe permesso a Nozomi di venirne a conoscenza per quietare Obito come contentino.

Era comunque un azzardo, ma non aveva molta altra scelta.

Si voltò quindi verso Hiashi, rimasto educatamente in silenzio mentre attendeva che l’Hokage facesse le sue considerazioni.

“Vorrei che lei e i membri del suo clan monitoraste Uzumaki Nozomi, indagando su questo particolare chakra estraneo che sembra possedere”.

“Sì, signore” annuì serioso.

“Licenziato”.

Con un inchino formale, Hiashi si teletrasportò lontano.

Rimasto solo, Hiruzen guardò le scale come se la sola idea di salire nel palazzo lo sfinisse.

 _La mia pipa…_ pianse con la consolazione che in ufficio avrebbe avuto il tabacco per accenderla. Rimpianse il suo periodo di congedo, durato troppo poco per i suoi gusti. Si sentiva troppo vecchio per tutte quelle macchinazioni, doveva trovare il prima possibile un successore che non fosse Danzō.

֎

“Saremmo potuti andare direttamente con l’Hokage” lamentò Nozomi mentre il ninja che lo stava monitorando confermava che fosse tutto okay.

Lo stesso era successo qualche minuto prima con Obito, appoggiato al muro in attesa.

Seduto su un lettino mentre un’infermiera gli fasciava la testa, Yamato li stava guardando con un po’ di invidia. L’Uchiha non aveva nemmeno sudato!

“La procedura prevede questo, moccioso” lo richiamò Jiraiya mettendogli una mano sulla zazzera bionda. “Non lamentarti troppo”.

“Ma adesso possiamo andare?” chiese insofferente Obito.

Kakashi gemette teatralmente dal suo lettino di ospedale. “Non resterete al mio capezzale?”

“Crepa”.

“Sei diventato davvero cattivo”.

Nozomi alzò gli occhi al cielo e quando furono fuori dall’infermeria spintonò indispettito Obito.

“Perché sei così cattivo con Kakashi-sensei?” protestò imbronciato.

“Abbassa la voce” disse Jiraiya osservandosi attorno preoccupato. “Non puoi più chiamarlo così”.

Obito gli lanciò appena un’occhiata. “Perché dovrei essere gentile con la spazzatura?”

“Ammettilo che lo fai solo perché ti piace per una volta essere quello distaccato. Tsundere!”

Ghignò all’arrossarsi delle guance del compagno e per tutta ripicca Obito gli fece la linguaccia.

Durante la strada molte persone si fermarono a fissarli, erano per lo più shinobi di Konoha che avevano assistito allo scontro. Nozomi erano abituato a essere fissato da sconosciuti, aveva dovuto farci l’abitudine da bambino e diventando un eroe aveva solo perfezionato la tecnica. Sorrise a ognuno di loro in modo smagliante, lasciando che fossero sempre gli altri ad abbassare lo sguardo.

Obito sembrava molto più schivo a quelle attenzioni e la sua espressione si rilassò impercettibilmente solo quando entrarono nel palazzo dell’Hokage, lontano da occhi indiscreti.

Ma arrivati a quel punto fu il suo turno di corrucciarsi. Perché c’era l’accenno appena abbozzato di un chakra, qualcosa che poteva appartenere solo a un bambino, che gli era _molto_ familiare. Senza contare la percezione di un ammasso di chakra oscuro e denso che sembrava completarsi con quello che scorreva dal suo ombelico.

C’era solo una persona che poteva corrispondere a entrambe le sensazioni. Perciò guardò Jiraiya in cerca di spiegazioni. Il vecchio sannin stava sorridendo con soddisfazione, restando in silenzio alla ovvia domanda speranzosa che aveva nello sguardo.

Fu solo quando arrivarono alla porta che si voltò a guardarlo.

“Hai fatto buona impressione” gli disse facendo l’occhiolino.

Poi bussò e aprì alla risposta affermativa.

La prima cosa che Nozomi vide fu il bambino biondo.

Naruto aveva deciso di passare il tempo disegnando, perciò aveva preso le pergamene dai cassetti e le varie stilografiche. Certo, l’ANBU aveva cercato di fermarlo ma aveva smesso nel momento esatto in cui si era reso conto che con i suoi tentativi macchiava tutta la pregiata scrivania di inchiostro.

Così aveva continuato a disegnare come sarebbe stato da grande una volta diventato un ninja fantastico e rispettato da tutti e il più grande Hokage della storia.

Jiji non lo aveva rimproverato per aver frugato tra le sue cose e pasticciato con le pergamene, a dir la verità sembrava molto preoccupato e pensoso.

Naruto fece finta di niente per alcuni minuti, osservandolo attentamente di sottecchi. Perché le persone pensavano che lui fosse stupido ma in realtà controllava sempre l’umore degli adulti per capire se c’erano guai o meno.

Quando fu abbastanza certo che non fosse arrabbiato, chiese:

“Perché sono qui?”

In realtà non gli dispiaceva essere lì, così aveva la possibilità di ambientarsi nel suo futuro ufficio di controllo della città, ma c’era sempre un motivo quando lo teneva lì e solitamente non erano mai motivi belli. A meno che non fosse lì per informarlo che dopo aver visto quei ninja combattere si era reso conto di essere troppo vecchio per fare l’Hokage e volesse passargli il cappello.

“Aspettiamo delle persone”.

Fece una smorfia preoccupata e riluttante, quella non era una buona risposta.

“Chi?” insistette.

Ma non ottenne risposta, perché qualcuno bussò alla porta. All’improvviso preoccupato per la strana sensazione che provava, come se qualcosa dentro il suo ombelico si stesse agitando, scese dalla sedia e aspettò. Qualcuno sarebbe entrato e quel qualcuno gli faceva battere forte il cuore ancora prima di vederlo.

La porta si aprì e per un momento a Naruto parve di guardarsi a uno specchio che gli restituiva la stessa espressione incredula e sorpresa. Solo che poi si rese conto che non poteva essere uno specchio, perché la persona entrata nella stanza era un adulto molto più alto di lui, non un bambino.

Ad accompagnarlo c’era anche lo strambo vecchio che aveva fatto compagnia a Jiji durante lo scontro allo stadio e l’inquietante shinobi che lo aveva difeso al parco. Ma li notò appena, troppo concentrato a fissare con tanto di occhi quell’uomo che gli assomigliava _così tanto._

Naruto non era stupido. Tutti dicevano il contrario, ma non lo era ed era in grado di collegare i puntini e capire. C’era solo un caso in cui bambini e adulti si assomigliavano così tanto, lo vedeva alla fine di ogni lezione all’Accademia quando si tornava a casa, e pensarci gli fece battere forte il cuore di speranza.

“Papà?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. Nei romanzi di Itachi (materiale non canonico) viene detto che Itachi risveglia lo sharingan a sei/sette anni da genin, durante una missione finita male. Il loro compito era scortare il Daimyo del Fuoco, quando una figura mascherata e con lo sharingan (Tobi) è sbucata dal nulla per uccidere il Daimyo. L’uomo sembrava essere intangibile ai colpi e durante il piccolo combattimento uccise con una katana uno dei compagni di squadra di Itachi, evento che lo sconvolse al punto di risvegliare lo sharingan. Tobi non riuscì a uccidere il Daimyo perché avvertì l’avvicinarsi di una squadra ANBU, ma l’evento rimase ovviamente impresso su Itachi. Che ovviamente vedendolo combattere con quella katana si è subito insospettito. E questo è il motivo per cui Obito non usa tutto il potere del kamui.
> 
> Aaaaaaaaaaa  
> Chiedo venia per il lunghissimo ritardo. Ma è stato un mese infernale per via della sessione d'esami di fine estate T_T Poi ho avuto affari da vita privata da sbrigare… Quindi eccomi qui, a rimediare con un nuovo capitolo çwç Purtroppo è solo di passaggio, il primo e vero incontro con il piccolo Naruto è nel prossimo. Non siete emozionati? Spero di sì!  
> Comunque gli aggiornamenti torneranno regolari v.v quindi non temete, la time travel che nessuno voleva è tornata!!!
> 
> Grazie per la pazienza e le recensioni lasciate allo scorso capitolo. Spero che anche questo vi sia piaciuto!


	9. Uzumaki Naruto!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finalmente Nozomi può incontrare Naruto, ma la strada per ottenere la sua custodia è ancora lunga. Nel frattempo, nell'ombra qualcuno macchina qualcosa contro i nostri eroi...

_«_ _I do whatever it takes  
'Cause I love how it feels when I break the chains»_

(Whatever it takes – Image Dragons)

“Papà?”

Fu la piccola domanda appena accennata, detta con voce troppo speranzosa ed esitante, a farlo precipitare di nuovo nella situazione in cui si trovava.

Era così alienante trovarsi davanti a se stesso di molti anni più giovane, vedersi e rendersi _davvero_ conto che questa era un’altra realtà. Rivedere Jiji, Jiraiya o il piccolo Sasuke non era nemmeno lontanamente paragonabile all’estraneità che provava nel _vedersi_. Il piccolo Naruto – il legittimo Naruto di questa timeline – lo fece sentire un intruso, intrappolato in un posto illegittimo, prigioniero di qualcosa di sconfinato quanto il cielo.

Almeno non dovette simulare la confusione che sentiva e gli faceva battere furiosamente il cuore.

Nozomi guardò la stanza, posando prima gli occhi sull’Hokage, poi su Jiraiya e infine di nuovo su Naruto.

“Cosa?” domandò, anche se la vera domanda che aveva nella punta della lingua era: _di già?_

Era troppo presto, non aveva previsto che il Sandaime lo presentasse a Naruto _così_ presto, solo dopo due giorni di permanenza a Konoha. Si era aspettato dovessero passare settimane, se non mesi, prima anche solo gliene parlasse; di dover completare missioni, dimostrarsi meritevole di fiducia.

Fiducia.

Gli tornò in mente quello che era successo poco prima nell’arena, il presunto test a cui l’Hokage l’aveva posto insieme a Obito. Ricordò anche che Obito aveva minacciato di rapire Naruto.

Oh.

Prima che potesse dire qualcosa, il Sandaime si fece avanti.

“No, Naruto-kun,” disse dolcemente, “quest’uomo non è tuo padre”.

Si sentì male per la delusione che vide rompersi negli enormi e chiarissimi occhi azzurri.

“È tuo zio, Uzumaki Nozomi”.

Gli occhi del bambino si illuminarono di nuovo, questa volta di incredulità. Nozomi sapeva perfettamente cosa stava pensando in quel momento la sua controparte più giovane.

_Famiglia._

Provò un senso di vertigine nel rendersi davvero conto che questo Naruto poteva avere una famiglia.

Si riscosse, rendendosi conto che non poteva continuare a fissare il bambino in quel modo sorpreso. Appuntò quindi sul proprio volto il sorriso più accogliente del suo repertorio e si accucciò alla sua altezza.

“Ciao, come ti chiami?”

Non capiva perché si sentisse nervoso, stava parlando con se stesso del resto, non poteva sbagliare perché sapeva cosa doveva dire per non rendersi antipatico.

Ricevette un’occhiata ancora meravigliata e incerta, come se il bambino temesse di vederlo sparire in fumo per rivelare uno scherzo.

“Uzumaki Naruto” rivelò, poi aggrottò la fronte. “Sei davvero mio zio?”

“Sono il fratello minore di Minato” spiegò non sapendo esattamente come muoversi.

In quel momento Naruto non sapeva nulla dei suoi genitori, non sapeva che suo padre fosse proprio lo Yondaime, non sapeva di sua madre e ancor meno sapeva del Kyūbi. Doveva stare attento a quello che diceva.

“Minato è il mio papà?” chiese infatti il bambino con curiosità.

Hiruzen intervenne prima che potesse dare una risposta e dicesse troppo.

“ _Era_ tuo padre” corresse. “Come sai è morto, Naruto-kun”.

Ci fu una piccola luce di sofferenza negli occhi blu del bambino e Nozomi ricordò tutte le volte che con poco tatto lo stesso uomo gli aveva ricordato che era inutile parlare dei morti ogni volta che tentava di chiedergli qualcosa dei suoi genitori. Sentì qualcosa ruggire nello stomaco e il senso di protezione verso quel piccolo sé aumentare vertiginosamente, soppiantando il senso di alienazione.

“Quindi aveva un figlio…” mormorò per continuare nella loro recita. “Non lo sapevo”.

“Di questo ne parleremo più tardi” intervenne il Sandaime lanciandogli uno sguardo d’intesa.

Naruto continuava a guardarlo titubante, la fronte increspata e gli occhi socchiusi come se si stesse concentrando troppo.

“Dove sei stato?” chiese e c’era un piccolo tono di accusa nella sua voce.

 _Perché non eri qui con me_?

Fu ancora una volta il Sandaime a rispondere.

“Nozomi ha vissuto solo fuori da Konoha per molti anni, non eravamo a conoscenza della sua esistenza. È arrivato qui solo due giorni fa”.

Gli occhi di Naruto si sgranarono ancor di più e si spostarono anche su Obito.

“Voi siete i ninja fortissimi che stavano combattendo prima!” li riconobbe con eccitazione, le guance che avvamparono.

“Esatto, monello!” garantì ricambiando lo stesso sorrisone incredulo. “Ci hai visti quindi?”

“Assolutamente sì!” esclamò alzando le mani a pugno. “Ne, ne, anche io diventerò un ninja fortissimo!”

“Ne sono sicuro, dattebayo!”

Ci fu un lunghissimo silenzio, in cui sembrò che tutti trattenessero il fiato e Nozomi poté distintamente sentire le maledizioni di Obito contro di lui.

 _Oh-oh_ , pensò mentre nella sua testa veniva ripetuta l’istruzione di non usare quella parola troppo specifica e distintiva con altri.

Naruto allargò sempre di più gli occhi, stupefatto.

“Anch’io dico _dattebayo_ , dattebayo!” sussurrò incredulo.

Colse la palla al balzo nel tentativo di correggere il proprio errore.

“Davvero? Giura, dattebayo!”

“Giuro, dattebayo!” scalpicciò sembrando offeso di non essere creduto subito.

“Lo hai detto davvero, dattebayo!”

“Certo che lo dico, dattebayo!”

“Dattebayo!”

Fortunatamente furono interrotti prima che la situazione degenerasse, con buona pace di Obito che sembrava pronto a gettarsi dalla finestra a un altro _dattebayo_.

L’interruzione si manifestò con un bussare cortese alla porta, che Hiruzen colse all’istante.

“Entra pure”.

Di tutte le persone che Nozomi poteva immaginare, sull’uscio vide l’ultima che si sarebbe aspettato: Iruka-sensei. Ed era così giovane… perfino più giovane di lui.

“Mi ha convocato, Hokage-sama?” chiese con il solito tono educato che lo contraddistingueva, ma con gli occhi ansiosi davanti alla presenza degli altri shinobi.

“Oh, Iruka” lo salutò caloroso il vecchio. “Eccoti qui. Saresti così gentile da riaccompagnare Naruto-kun a lezione?”

Quella richiesta lasciò sorpreso Nozomi, che ebbe quasi l’istinto di allungare le mani e trattenere quella piccola versione di sé. Si erano appena incontrati ed era durato troppo poco, perché li stava già allontanando?

Anche Naruto sembrò rimanerci male a quella scoperta.

“Non posso restare qui?” piagnucolò testardo.

La ripresa venne veloce da Iruka, ormai temprato dall’Accademia.

“Non disobbedire all’Hokage. E quante volte ti ho detto di non saltare le lezioni per venire a disturbarlo?!”

“Avevo invitato io Naruto-kun qui” disse velocemente il Sandaime. “Ma ora può tornare ai suoi doveri”.

“No, io…” provò a resistere il bambino, ma lo vide ingoiare la protesta davanti all’occhiata gelida del maestro.

Nozomi provò un dolore sordo al petto nel vederla, nel percepire le forti emozioni negative che Iruka stava provando nei confronti del piccolo Naruto.

Faceva male.

Faceva male ricordare che anche Iruka all’inizio lo aveva guardato in quel modo.

Ingoiò l’amaro, tentando di rendere il tutto più facile. Mise una mano sulla testolina di Naruto, che sembrò congelarsi a quel gesto e lo guardò con gli occhi sgranati, l’espressione di chi aveva _fame_ di gesti d’affetto.

“Vai a lezione” lo spronò. “Devi studiare se vuoi diventare un ninja fortissimo, ‘tebayo!”

Avrebbe fatto tutto il possibile perché il Sandaime glielo affidasse, per diventare la sua famiglia. Lo avrebbe aiutato e spronato, gli avrebbe dato tutto l’affetto che aveva necessitato da bambino e nessuno gli aveva mai concesso. Lo avrebbe aiutato a studiare, allenato, reso più forte di quanto era a quell’età. Se poteva migliorare il futuro, allora avrebbe migliorato anche se stesso, rendendosi un bambino amato e con una famiglia.

Per questo doveva fare in modo che il Sandaime si fidasse di lui.

Naruto lo guardò con occhi acquosi.

“Ti rivedrò?” domandò, con l’evidente terrore che sparisse.

“Ovviamente! Tutte le volte che vuoi” garantì con un sorriso smagliante. “È una promessa e io non vengo mai meno alla mia parola!”

Il bambino tirò su con il naso, apparentemente rassicurato, e si fece coraggio per allontanarsi da lui e raggiungere Iruka. Il maestro non lo toccò, lasciò una certa distanza tra loro; si piegò invece in un inchino educato verso i ninja.

“Mi dispiace per questa interruzione”.

“Nessun problema” garantì il Sandaime e con un ultimo commiato i due si allontanarono.

Nozomi fece una smorfia quando la porta venne chiusa, lasciando solo un’ultima impressione dello sguardo supplicante del bambino, dopodiché tornò a guardare il Sandaime. Tutti sembravano in attesa che dicesse qualcosa.

“Se avessi saputo di lui” disse quindi Nozomi un po’ malinconico, “sarei venuto qui fin da subito”.

Hiruzen fece un sorriso di circostanza.

“L’esistenza di Naruto è segreta, le sue stesse origini sono conosciute solo da pochi e fidati shinobi”.

Nozomi annuì comprensivo. “Immagino che l’eredità di mio fratello fosse difficile da gestire”.

“Immagini giusto. Abbiamo fatto il possibile perché i numerosi nemici del Flash Giallo di Konoha non sapessero nulla della sua esistenza”. Fece una lunga pausa, lasciando che si caricasse di serietà, come a far capire che ciò che stava per aggiungere era qualcosa di altrettanto, se non più, segreto. “Egli è inoltre il Kyūbi no Jinchūriki”.

Decisamente non si aspettava che si fidasse di lui già così tanto da rivelare anche questo fondamentale dettaglio. Non sapendo come reagire si azzardò a lanciare uno sguardo a Obito, in cerca di sostegno. Il Sandaime lo intercettò subito.

“Non ne sembri sorpreso”.

Decise di andare a braccio, sperando nella fortuna.

“Sono una specie di sensore e mi sono accorto che Naruto aveva troppo chakra anche per un bambino Uzumaki” spiegò. “Senza contare che solitamente gli Uzumaki sono ideali come contenitori dei Bijū e si sa che il nono Bijū appartiene a Konoha, perciò è stato facile da indovinare”.

Hiruzen accettò la sua spiegazione con un cenno affermativo del capo. Prese la propria pipa e la fissò per qualche secondo, come se stesse cercando le parole adatte con cui iniziare.

“La madre di Naruto, Uzumaki Kushina, era la precedente Jinchūriki. Quasi otto anni fa, durante il parto, si verificò un incidente e la volpe sfuggì al suo controllo. Lei e Minato dovettero sacrificare le loro vite per fermarla e la sigillarono nel corpo del figlio nato quella stessa notte. Questo è un segreto di livello S, conosciuto da pochi shinobi, e come tale non dovrà uscire da questa stanza. È assolutamente vietato parlare di questo e, ancor di più, riferirlo a Uzumaki Naruto!” concluse imperioso.

Nozomi imitò un piccolo inchino.

“Comprendo. Ti ringrazio per la fiducia” disse seriamente.

Dovette essere la risposta giusta, perché Hiruzen sorrise e addolcì lo sguardo. Nonostante ciò le parole successivi non suonarono meno dure e amare.

“Per questi motivi, ti chiedo di non cercare Naruto”.

Sbatté le palpebre sorpreso, era l’ultima cosa che si aspettava di sentire dopo quell’incontro. Troppo incredulo per rispondere fu Obito a fare un passo avanti.

“Come sarebbe a dire?”

Hiruzen guardò entrambi seriamente, il viso impassibile e duro come la pietra.

“Naruto è una persona preziosa per questo villaggio e la sua sicurezza ha la primaria importanza. Finché non potremo fidarci totalmente di voi, non posso affidarvelo”.

Obito fece per protestare, ma le parole sfumarono in un ringhio appena accennato quando imperiosamente Hiruzen alzò una mano a zittirlo. Era un uomo anziano, dall’aspetto fragile, ma era ancora il Sandaime Hokage, il Dio degli Shinobi, il Professore: se desiderava il suo aspetto poteva incutere timore e obbedienza con un solo gesto.

“Obito, l’unico motivo per cui non sei stato segnalato come nukenin è che ti credevamo morto, ma è quello che sei stato per tutti questi anni: un disertore che ha abbandonato il suo villaggio”.

“Voi…”

“Comprendo le tue rimostranze e che non siamo stati in grado di mantenere la tua fiducia. Ma erano tempi di guerra e tu sei uno shinobi, al di là di tutto dovevi tornare. Sei stato un nukenin e io avrei dovuto arrestarti per il tuo tradimento”.

“Vuole provare?” lo sfidò oscurando il tono.

Il Sandime lo guardò indispettito.

“Non l’ho fatto e non lo farò” rispose. “Sei tornato, è ciò che conta. Ma visto quello che è successo e il tuo comportamento fino a questo momento, capirai la mancanza di fiducia. Dovrai dimostrare di essere _davvero_ ancora un ninja di Konoha perché ti affida Uzumaki Naruto”. Si voltò verso Nozomi. “Per quanto riguarda te… ci sono ancora molte cose sul tuo passato che non mi sono chiare. Jiraiya garantisce per te e io mi fido di lui, perciò ho deciso di accoglierti nel Villaggio. Ma finché non saprò chi sei, sarai sotto osservazione e in prova, la tua libertà di muoverti per Konoha sarà limitata. Sai che qui potresti avere una famiglia, il piccolo Naruto potrebbe diventarlo, ma perché ciò accada dovrai essere perfettamente onesto con me. Perciò te lo chiedo: se c’è qualcosa che vuoi dirmi, qualcosa che nel nostro primo incontro hai tenuto nascosto, questo è un buon momento per parlare. Siamo solo noi nella stanza, nessun altro al di fuori di me e Jiraiya ne verrà a conoscenza. Hai la mia parola”.

Nozomi esitò e si morse l’interno della guancia. Quelle parole lo preoccuparono e non seppe cosa fare. Da come parlava, il Sandaime sembrava aver capito qualcosa e questo lo allarmò. Era meglio che non sapesse nulla del suo viaggio dal futuro, Hiruzen in questo momento era troppo influenzato da Danzo e temeva le conseguenze se si fosse confidato con il suo consigliere. Prima di potergli rivelare la verità, Danzo andava sistemato e reso inoffensivo.

Aveva detto qualcosa che li aveva traditi? Durante il combattimento aveva usato per sbaglio il chakra di Kurama?

 **No** , lo rassicurò la volpe nella sua mente, **niente del genere, sei stato attento. Deve essere altro**.

Contrasse l’espressione. Kurama aveva ragione, era impossibile che avesse capito qualcosa: l’opzione del viaggio del tempo era così assurda che nessuno gli credeva nemmeno quando lo diceva. Era impossibile che jiji lo avesse riconosciuto.

Chiuse gli occhi e scosse la testa.

“Ho già detto tutto, Hokage-sama. Non c’è altro di importante, potete stare tranquillo”.

Una smorfia passò sul viso stropicciato dalle rughe. Era evidente che non gli credeva, Nozomi si chiese perché improvvisamente si fosse impuntato così tanto, quando fino a quel momento si era mostrato benevole e fiducioso nei suoi confronti. Che cosa era cambiato da renderlo sospettoso tutto d’un tratto? 

“Va bene, capisco” disse il vecchio Hokage. La sua espressione cambiò di colpo, passando da preoccupata a gioviale. Gli rivolse un sorriso mentre tirava fuori dei sigilli e li appoggiava sulla scrivania. “Dunque, avete dimostrato il vostro valore. Direi che il grado Jōnin è più che meritato” osservò.

Fece un sigillo e dalle due pergamene comparvero delle uniformi standard ninja, una targhetta identificativa, un coprifronte e delle scartoffie da compilare.

“Lì ci sono tutte le schede burocratiche per il vostro inserimento. Vi chiedo la gentilezza di inviarle al reparto apposito il prima possibile”. Prese le due fasce ninja e le tese ai due giovani uomini. “Queste sono vostre”.

Nozomi prese la propria in soggezione. Sentì un forte calore allo stomaco quando le dita sfiorarono il freddo metallo, un calore che ricordava quello che aveva provato anni prima, quando era stato Iruka a mettergliela sulla fronte. Quell’hitae-ate rappresentava tutto per Nozomi: era il simbolo di ciò che voleva essere, della sua lealtà, del suo sogno. Poterlo possedere ancora era il ritorno definitivo a casa. Naruto – o Nozomi che fosse – era niente senza il suo coprifronte. Strinse con forza la fascia, già desideroso di indossarla, e alzò lo sguardo sul Sandaime. Il vecchio aveva un sorriso dolce, ammorbidito dalla chiara commozione negli occhi azzurri.

“Benvenuti a Konoha” disse.

Nozomi sorrise genuino, riscaldato da quel pensiero.

Obito fissò il proprio hitai-ate come se fosse una bomba carta che sarebbe esplosa se non avesse decifrato il suo sigillo. Il metallo era pesante sulla sua mano… non lo ricordava così tanto pesante. Era un peso, ma forse da giovane aveva portato con più spensieratezza il peso che derivava dall’essere uno shinobi di Konoha. 

Erano appena usciti dall’ufficio dell’Hokage, le pergamene con tutto l’equipaggiamento e le scartoffie con loro. Avevano tenuto fuori solo i coprifronte, anche se il solo ad averlo indossato subito era stato proprio Nozomi.

Per qualche motivo, Obito si sentiva inadatto ad averlo, per questo lo fissava in attesa che esplodesse.

“Dovresti indossarlo come Kakashi-sensei”.

“Smettila di chiamarlo Kakashi-sensei” disse in automatico. Poi sbatté la palpebra e lo guardò confuso. “Che?”

Nozomi non se la prese per la sua distrazione. Il sole colpiva il metallo della fascia alla fronte, coperta da alcuni ciuffi laterali più lunghi. In qualche modo rendeva il suo viso più attraente, come se l’hitai-ate fosse fatto apposta per poggiare sulla sua fronte. Su di lui non sembrava pesante, ma un segno orgoglioso.

Distratto da quei pensieri, lasciò che Nozomi gli prendesse il coprifronte dalle mani. Fece il giro andandogli alle spalle e gli cinse la fronte con la fascia, legandola in un nodo stretto sulla nuca. Ma invece di averla appuntata dritta sulla fronte, la mise obliqua, così che si sovrapponesse alla benda che già indossava sull’occhio mancante.

“Ecco, così” ammirò Nozomi il suo lavoro. “Come la porta Kakashi”.

Alzò una mano e toccò il metallo che gli copriva l’occhio. Era strano sentire quel peso lì, dopo tutto quel tempo. Era tornato a essere uno shinobi di Konoha, nonostante tutto quello che era successo, nonostante avesse creduto di aver abbandonato per sempre questa strada.

Guardò meditabondo Nozomi, che non aveva smesso per un secondo di sorridere raggiante come se avessero vinto il mondo.

Fece una smorfia. “Perché glielo hai lasciato fare?”

“Cosa?”

“Lasciare che ti tenesse lontano dal chibi Naruto”.

Nozomi ebbe la grazia di non rispondere subito e almeno mostrare un’espressione amareggiata. Distolse lo sguardo e incrociò le braccia, assumendo la posa di chi si prepara ad avere una conversazione seria e difficile.

“E che dovevo fare? Prenderlo in ostaggio?” scherzò con poca convinzione.

_Be’, tipo._

“Provare a protestare?” suggerì invece meno drastico.

Scosse la testa un po’ rassegnato.

“L’Hokage l’ha ribadito bene: non siamo ancora persone di cui possono fidarsi. Dobbiamo fare del nostro meglio perché questo cambi e iniziare protestando a tutto quello che il Sandaime ci ordine è controproducente. Insistere sarebbe stato sospetto…”

Obito strinse le mani a pugno e provò rabbia. Non sapeva perché fosse così importante, in quell’anno e mezzo di viaggio insieme – in realtà da molto prima, da ben quasi otto anni – non aveva mai pensato al figlio di sensei. Prima era stato troppo disinteressato per questo mondo per farlo, dopo… be’, dopo aveva il figlio di sensei adulto al suo fianco. Vedere il vero Naruto di questa linea temporale, vedere il modo in cui era trattato dal villaggio… aveva scatenato qualcosa in lui. Anche se stava facendo pressione su Nozomi, sentiva che era _suo_ dovere prendere Naruto con sé e rimediare a quegli anni di solitudine… Sentiva che avrebbe dovuto protestare, fare qualcosa, minacciare addirittura se necessario. Qualsiasi cosa per assicurare una famiglia a quel bambino.

Una mano calda si appoggiò sulla sua guancia, distraendolo da quei pensieri. Incontrò gli occhi limpidi di Nozomi, di quell’azzurro sereno che aveva riacceso la speranza in lui.

“Naruto starà bene” disse dolce.

“Come puoi dirlo?”

Nozomi rise. “Perché sono sopravvissuto a questo già una volta. Anzi, per lui sarà ancora meno doloroso ora: perché sa che fuori che c’è qualcuno per lui. Inoltre”, aggiunse allargando il sorriso e socchiudendo gli occhi, “il Sandaime ha detto _a me_ che non devo cercarlo, non a Naruto”.

Lo fissò sospettoso. “Che intendi?”

“Be’, se io avessi saputo di avere uno zio mi sarei appiccicato a lui in ogni momento possibile” spiegò con un sorriso innocente. “E visto che io sono lui…”

Obito rise. “Ora sì che ragioniamo!”

“Aspetta a dirlo. Se riuscirà a superare le guardie ANBU ti farà rimpiangere questo. Dovrai sopportare la sua presenza costante!”

Allargò il sorriso, sfumandolo in malizia e affettuoso sarcasmo.

“Mah, ormai mi sono abituato a sopportare te…”

Scoppiò a ridere alla faccia offesa che fece Nozomi e quando provò ad andarsene indignato, lo afferrò alla mano per trattenerlo.

“Sei un idiota Obito. La prossima volta ti lascio in pasto a Kurama!”

“Permaloso! Permaloso!”

“Allora visto che devi sopportare un permaloso come me, non ti offrirò nemmeno una ciotola di Ichiraku!”

“Piangerò questa perdita con lacrime amare” ribatté con ampia ironia.

Al che Nozomi gli fece una linguaccia lunga e infantile, poi si girò per andare a prendere il suo meritato pasto. Obito gli lasciò fare solo alcuni passi da solo prima di seguirlo e prenderlo per mano.

֎

“Così sono loro…”

Mormorò maliziosa la donna, negli occhi uno sguardo terribile. Con i denti spezzò il bastoncino di dango che stava mordicchiando.

Ibiki smise di fissare i due giovani uomini giù sulla strada e spostò gli occhi su Anko, seduta pericolosamente sul bordo dell’edificio.

“Sì, esatto”.

“Sembrano molto intimi…” mormorò con un cipiglio divertito Inoichi, gli occhi acuti che scrutavano l’eccessiva vicinanza tra i due corpi, le mani unite.

“Può essere solo un bene, visto quanto sono affiatati in combattimento” soppesò Shikaku serio. “Erano inarrestabili”.

“Non vorrei mai averli contro” confermò Chozo serio come non lo era mai stato.

Una folata di vento accompagnò le sue parole caricandole di drammaticità.

Anko sputò il mozzicone a terra e si accucciò come un gatto, il sorriso pieno di malizia sempre più largo sulla sua faccia.

“Io direi che dobbiamo dar loro un benvenuto” offrì, con gli occhi che promettevano di divorare in un solo boccone la propria vittima.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Salve!  
> Ecco la seconda parte dell’incontro con l’Hokage ^^ So di avervi fatto sperare inutilmente, ma Hiruzen stava correndo troppo e si è reso conto da solo che doveva ridimensionare il tutto. Ma così adesso Naruto sa di Nozomi, quindi ne vedremo delle belle :D  
> Un altro capitolo e la fase di “introduzione” a Konoha finisce, si entra nel cuore della storia e finalmente anche tutti gli altri personaggi faranno la loro comparsa :D Qui abbiamo già visto Iruka… Purtroppo non è ancora l’Iruka affettuoso che conosciamo noi, è ancora nella fase rimprovero/disprezzo Naruto. Ma non temete u.u come nel manga canonico si lascerà incantare presto dal nostro Narutino.
> 
> Grazie mille per le recensioni! Sono davvero felice del vostro entusiasmo ^^ Ci vediamo al prossimo capitolo!


	10. Avviso

So che vi aspettavate un nuovo capitolo, probabilmente. Ma devo lasciarvi invece un piccolo avviso. 

Come mi è stato suggerito tempo fa, ho iniziato a tradurre in inglese questa fanfiction, pubblicandola nel sito.

Ho cambiato il titolo, che è diventato "Please promise me you'll give it back (the heart I lost long ago)". Ho anche cambiato alcune cose della trama, soprattutto nel prologo, e accorciato i capitoli. Trovate già i primi due pubblicati.

Mi dispiace che dovrete rileggere tutto quello che è già stato pubblicato, ma ho deciso di farlo per rendere la storia più accessibile a tutti. Sperando che il mio inglese regga!!

Comunque vi ringrazio per averl aseguita in italiano <3 Spero che la traduzione possa essere più completa e godibile.


End file.
